The Twice Blessed Demigod
by Cantstopwontwstop
Summary: A year after the Second Giant War, the arrival of new camper with a mysterious past starts a chain of events that lead to a battle for survival. Can Piper become the leader she wishes to be? Can Nico come to terms with his dark secrets? If not, it may mean the extinction Demigods. (Note there are spoilers from House of Hades) Thank you everyone who takes the time to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo**

Finally a normal summer at Camp Half Blood. Ever since a certain son of Poseidon was claimed by his father, every year has been Armageddon threat after threat. Now that Gaia was finally defeated, camp was slowly going back to normal. No war to prepare for, no invasion to plan, just peace. Rachel Dare hadn't had a prophecy in almost a year; in fact things were a bit boring. Leo didn't mind the peace and quite; it gave him a lot of time to work on his inventions. The only problem is there wasn't a reason to use a remote control catapult, or a super soaker flamethrower, or a teddy bear grenade (well maybe if Octavian got mothey). Leo walked over to the lake and looked out at the water.

"Miss her?" the voice started him so much his hair started smoking.

"Jesus, Pipes. You really shouldn't sneak up on someone like that.

"You're avoiding the question" she teased while giving a slight smile. Piper had pretty much been Leo's unwanted big sister for the last few years. Although he loved her like family, she could be just as annoying as a blood relative.

"I'm just catching my breath," Leo avoided her eyes "Miss who? Annabeth, nah that'd be real weird."

"Leo, I the child of love incarnate, I can tell when you're heartsick." It wasn't enough to have a big sister, she had to know how to read him like a child's book. "If you were stuck on an island for centuries, you'd want to go off and see a bit of the world to." Piper's words made sense, but didn't make him feel any better. Leo rescued Calypso from her island prison at the end of last summer. Sure they traveled a little and spent the holidays together, but it has been 3 months since he'd seen the goddess. She was off seeing the world while he was here, at camp, for no reason. He didn't realize being head counselor came with this responsibility.

"It's just dumb. Percy and Annabeth are both Counselors and they-"

"-They earned more time off than you. You took your vacation time at the beginning of the year. Now they are taking theirs."

"But nothing is happening!" Leo through his hands up and sat on the bank. Piper followed and put her hand on his back.

"There's been two back to back world ending prophecies, I don't think Chiron setting up a little bit of restrictions on his head counselors is such a bad thing. Besides there has been a huge influx of Cabin 9ers. It's not like you don't have anything to do."

"Yea but there's nothing I want to be doing" Leo could feel his sense of humor had almost completely dissipated. He just wanted to get on Festus and fly away to Calypso. If only he knew saving the world lead to responsibilities.

"I understand. Trust me I do" Piper moved closer putting her arm around him. Unfortunately this was the wrong affection from the wrong female.

"No offense Pipes, but you and Jason haven't been apart since the day we got here. And because of Hera, you have memories from even before that. You know love, but I don't think you've wrapped your head around separation from it." With that Leo got up and walked towards the woods. Maybe he'd spend time in Bunker 9, maybe he'd allow a nameless monster attack him just so he could feel something. No matter what he did, he felt like he'd be bored doing it. As he reached the edge of the woods he felt the warmth of someone following him.

"Piper, don't follo- AH!" as Leo turned he let out a screech like he was starting puberty again. Nico Di Angelo stood behind him, just as gray pale as ever. He looked like a 16 year old corps, except his muscles were lean and he had all his black hair. Leo never understood how Nico could be a year younger than him, but look almost a year or two older. His best guess was all that time in the underworld could mess with the natural aging process. That made him think about Calypso, and how she looked 15 for thousands of years…would she choose to grow old with him. Snap out of it Valdez he thought to himself.

"What's happening?" Nico's voice was stern, and almost a little frightened. Leo had a feeling he didn't meant this in the 'Hey bro, lets fist bump' kind of way.

"What am I doing here?" This time Nico was more forceful, and Leo was pretty sure a bit of his own soul was sucked from him.

"First, Hey how are you?" He mocked "Just because you hang out with dead people doesn't mean you can be rude. Second, how the hell should I know? You're the one sneaking up on me." At this point Leo really didn't care if he offended Nico. Yeah, the kid's been through a lot, but really what Demigod hadn't.

Nico's weight shifted, he seemed to get the point that he was being harsh.

"It's just, I was in China Town, when I tried shadow traveling to the Brooklyn Bridge. Instead I ended up here. Every time I try to shadow travel out I keep popping up here."

"When did you get here?" Leo asked half caring.

"Last night." If Leo had been drinking anything he would have spit it out all over Nico. Half for comic effect, half because it was genuinely shocking.

"You've been hanging around the wood all night?!"

"Yea" Nico's face was deadpanned. Leo thought "Of course you don't find that weird'.

"Why didn't you go see Chiron, or at least head to your cabin?" When the words left his mouth the answer screamed in his head. Fear.

"Well umm, I-"Nico's eyes darted back and forth. Being Jason's best friend came with certain privileges. He knew Nico and Annabeth had a secret fling and he was afraid of Percy beating him up. Well, he drew that conclusion himself. Jason was actually very tight lipped about the whole fight with cupid, but Leo was no dumby. At that moment the meeting horn sounded. It was way too early for dinner, so it had to be important.

"Come on, odds are that sound and you being stuck can't be a coincidence." Leo started walking and noticed Nico hadn't moved "and with Percy and Annabeth out on vacation, they'll probably need all the help they can get." Leo tried to slide that comment in as easy as possible. No needed freaking this kid out with his massive knowledge of his personal life. It seemed to work as Nico followed him up to the big house.

(I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper**

Piper got to Rachel's cave before the rest of the counselors. She never understood Rachel's decision to move into a dug out hole of a cliff, but she learned not to question her methods. As she caught her breath she noticed she actually ran here to see what was going on. It was actually starting to shock her how much of a leader she was becoming in Annabeth's absence. 'Jason must have been rubbing off on me' she thought to herself. She questioned Chiron, who was standing stoically, why they were meeting here instead of the war room, but he ignored her. Just a nice reminder she didn't have as much pull as Annabeth. Jason arrived next, followed by the rest of the counselors. Within 15 minutes the entire camp made a semi-circle outside the cave. Guess everyone was bored. Leo was the last one to walk over the hill. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't care enough. His words at the lake hurt, but she knew where he was coming from. She couldn't be mad at the little guy forever. Besides he had probably already forgotten. It was then she notice the familiar Goth looking kid that helped save their lives last summer.

"Is that Nico?" Jason questioned as he whispered into her ear. Piper didn't get Jason's connection with the kid. They were polar opposites, yet Jason would always come to his defense. She nodded her head and waved the two latecomers down to the front of the line.

"Nice for you to join us Leo." Chiron smirked as he teased. It was pretty clear if Piper was taking up Annabeth's responsibilities, Leo was becoming more like Percy.

"What's happening Black Beauty?"

'A more annoying Percy' Piper quickly thought.

"Well, it seems that everyone seems to be here…even though counselors were the only ones summoned," Chiron spoke as he scanned the crowed. "But the truth is I didn't call this meeting to order. I followed the horn here."

"But if you didn't call the meeting…" Jason looked as puzzled as he sounded. Piper gave him a look like he missed something pretty obvious. She turned her head to the cave entrance where Rachel came out holding a shofar.

"Counselors," She spoke out to the entire crowd, "…and everyone else apparently…I have called this meeting. I'm feeling sick." Her words created a buzz in the crowd. Some laughed, others exhaled with annoyance.

"You can't just summon us when you get a tummy ache. Grab some Pepto and call me in the morning." Leo turned to leave, as did some of the campers.

"Thank you Dr. Leo but it's a little more serious than that. Do you know the crap I have had to resort to in order to get the tiniest glimpse into the future? I've gone old school. I had to burning plants, and drinking potions just so you all have some piece of mind. Every day someone's asking me about a quest, or if there daddy has some news for them. DO I LOOK LIKE A POST OFFICE!? Now I'm sick, all so you demigods can have a purpose." Rachel was clearly in no mood for Leo's mouth.

"What's the matter Rach?" Piper knew dissolving the conflict would be the only way to get to the bottom of this.

"Well, I don't get sick. It's one of the perks Apollo blessed me with. That's why I can inhale and eat all this crap. But I've been feeling queasy. "Piper looked at Chiron, who was studying Rachel carefully. She could tell something was on his mind.

"So you think your powers are a little off?" Jason's question smacked Piper as hard as she hit Leo when she caught him staring at her cabin mates dressing. "I mean, after what happened at Delphi it's not a ridiculous idea. Maybe Apollo is just getting things back in order and-"

"You know, My Charmspeak has been a little wacky to." Piper said cutting her boyfriend off. She hoped she wasn't exciting a riot, but she had to admit things had been a little weird lately. She found herself waking up with the rest of her cabin in doing the weird things because she was talking in her sleep. The day before she simply tried to trick an Apollo kid to grab her a soda and he flat out said no and walked away. Little moments like this started surfacing in her mind. Chiron looked as if he was going to say something, when Clarisse stepped forward.

"My whole cabin has been at each other's throat for weeks. Not that mind a good battle, but I've had a few too many kids sent to the medic because of stab wounds." The Ares cabin started to bicker amongst themselves.

"You guys are the war cabin…as in KILL," Leo had had enough of the conversation "Of course you want to _kill_ each other. Look, my powers are doing just fine. Sure I have to pat myself out a few times, but that's life living as a human torch. I think we are all-"

"-Campers back to your activates" Chiron's interruption caused everyone to freeze, which was exactly the opposite of what they should've done. He raised an eyebrow and all the campers disbursed, many with sour faces. The counselors, Chiron and now bent over Rachel stood alone.

"There does seem to be some activity with your godly powers, tracing back a few weeks. I feel that this is leading to something that will be happening today." Chiron's deduction skills have always been impressed Piper, but how could he know anything would happen today? Piper was trying to keep up with his thought process but obviously she trailed behind. As if he was reading her mind Chiron spoke again.

"I believe today, because it was midnight when Nico has transported here from the Brooklyn Bridge." Everyone stared at Nico clearly making him uncomfortable. "Do you think anyone enters camp without my knowledge?" Chiron seemed to have answered everyone question this time.

"Dude, you told me you never made it to the bridge" This seemed to be the only thing confusing to Leo.

"Why am I here?" Ignoring Leo, Nico's response was harsh, almost as he was accusing Chiron for bringing him here.

"That I do not know, but have a feeling that if you were brought here, it was for your own good." Nico looked like he had just watched a car hit his puppy. Pain with a twist of shock. Something is going on with that kid, and Piper couldn't even begin to scratch the surface. At that moment a gust of air surged through field, but the trees and grass did not move. All eyes turned to Rachel whose aura had started to glow green. She levitated and started to speak in many voices.

"A secret born in the mist of night,

Two herald spoke, when they did not fight.

Behold the twice blessed child,

A baby that has greatly defiled.

Whose love shall save the Half-Blooded ones

And acceptance to forgotten sons."

Rachel, came back down, her eyes blinked back to normal.

"What happened?" She questioned the group, then turned as she threw up into a bush.

"Oh my God!" Piper ran to her aid. The first Prophecy since Apollo's gifts were restored. Piper just prayed it was a quest for someone other than her and Jason.

"GOD- I NEEDED- THAT" Rachel spoke in-between purges.

"Guess the worlds in danger again? Let's go crank up war machines." Leo actually looked happy for the first time in months. Piper guessed that it was the first time Calypso wasn't priority number one.

"Not the world, just Demigods." Jason stood feet firmly planted as he went over the lines. "_Whose love shall save the Half Blooded ones,_ clearly that means we are going to be in some kind of danger."

"And It seems like there will be one particular demigod who will lead you. One labeled as Twice Blessed, apparently breaking some kind of norm." Chiron spoke as if he were putting the pieces together. Piper walked over to the centaur, and saw him staring at Nico. She could swear she saw tears in the boy's eyes, before he ran up the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason**

Jason was a lot faster than Nico so catching him was no problem.

"Hold up man!" Jason didn't want to grab Nico, so he let the winds push against him. Nico could run all he wanted, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay stop it, call them off!" Nico screamed and the winds stopped, causing him to fall on the ground. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because like it or not I actual care about your well-being. You just shadow travel out every time it gets a little "crowded" here, and I have no idea if your alive or not. It's like you just don't know how to pick up an Iris Message." Jason learned how to scold from his girlfriend. She must be rubbing off on me he thought to himself.

"I didn't realize I had another mom" Nico brushed himself off

"Try a concerned friend. I'm worried about you man"

"Didn't you hear the prophecy? Secret born at night, defiled, forgotten son. It's me!" Nico's voice was shaky. He pretty much was screaming at Jason but still looked around as if he was nervous anyone would hear him.

"You know that's not how it always works, besides if it is you you're destined to save us." At this point Jason would punch Nico's arm, but he had a feeling the pale kid would not appreciate it.

"No my L-, _whose love shall save the half blooded ones_. Don't you see, somehow he has to find out." At this point Nico looked straight scared. Jason saw the irony as Nico was the scariest kid he'd ever seen, but he pushed that idea out of his mind.

"I know, you don't want anyone to find out, but dude, if it means saving the world..."

"Then I'd let the world burn." Nico's eyes grew with intensity "Do you know why I was on the Brooklyn Bridge. It wasn't because it was a nice night. I looked out and saw all the happy people. Everyone looked like they knew exactly where they belonged. But then I looked at myself. I don't belong anywhere. I've been all over the god damn world, and underworld and there is no place for Nico Di Angelo. All the couples holding hands made me sick. Made me angry. Made me feel invisible, something you will never know about." Jason stood stunned at the words coming out of Nico's mouth. As Nico raised his arms, his sleeves inched down and clear scar marks were visible. Jason hopped that would have been from a battle, but something told him they were self-inflicted.

"No one cares about me, no one gives a shit about me, NO ONE WANTS ME!" Nico brought his hands to his face and started to cry. Jason walked Nico to a bench where he could at least get comfortable. Jason was prepared for a lot of things, this was not one them. He knew that Nico didn't mean "No One". In fact it was clear he meant "Someone." A very specific someone. Nico evened out his breathing, whipping tears from his face. "I don't belong here. It's pretty clear now. So I figured I'd make everyone's life easier and not stick around. I jumped. That's why I went to the bridge. Because I was just going to disappear." Nico looked up and met Jason's eyes. As stunned as he was, he couldn't help but get angry. First angry at Percy for making Nico feel this way, then angry at Nico for being so stupid. He realized this is what it felt like to have a little brother.

"Nico, let me say something without you going all Son of Hades dramatic on me. You mean a lot to a lot of people here. That's not just talk, its true but you have to let someone in. If not me, than someone else but you can't just go leaping off of bridges. "

"Clearly it didn't work. I was shadow traveled here before it hit the bottom. I'm guessing my dad had something to do with it. He's probably putting of keeping me down there as long as possible" Nico spoke with half a smile.

"It's not a joke. You tried to kill yourself, Nico. That's pretty permanent. I'm sorry to say this but he's just one person. He's not the whole world, and you can't give up everything because he may not feel the same way you do" Jason knew his words stung, but Nico finally seemed like he'd been listening. "I know you, you're a lot stronger than that. You may not care about how you dying makes me feel, but what about your sister? Did you even think about how Hazel would react?"

"Yeah did you!?" The voice from behind them made the boys freeze in the positions.

Jason backed away and let the siblings have their moment. From his distance he saw a lot of Hazel's tears, and her hitting whatever body part of Nico that was in striking distance. Jason couldn't help but laugh at this. He felt like his friends had become his family, but he still wished he had a better relationship with Thalia. The downside of being a hunter was losing touch with the rest of the world. He turned back, and saw the Children of the Underworld hugging and wiping their tears away. It helped not being the only person with Nico's secret. Jason walked back and gave Hazel a hug.

"When did you get here?" Jason was scanning the grounds for any sign of Frank or Hazel's horse.

"Like 10 minutes ago. Ella started spouting some lines from an unknown prophesy so Frank and me headed over here to see if you guys knew anything. We got here just as Rachel started throwing up. Frank is still gathering the pieces down the hill, but when I saw Nico running I figured I should see what's up." Jason had just realized he hadn't seen his friend in a few months. With Frank and Hazel back in California living the life he used to live, it was surreal seeing her in person. She looked powerful. Not only like she could kick ass in combat, but like she could disarm you without reaching for her sword. She was majestic.

"Wait a second, twice blessed child!" Hazel stared at Jason like he grew a third eye.

"Yea I live with the living and dead." Nico stated finally regaining his composure.

"Or Hazel, who was blessed to live twice. Or me who lived as a Greek and a Roman!" Jason started to smile from ear to ear. It seemed contagious because Nico's eyes light up as well.

"Or Frank who was blessed with two godly ancestors!" Nico was now downright giddy.

"Umm what are you two going on about?" Hazel couldn't finish the sentence without laughing. Seeing her brother so excited must have been shocking.

"Looks like these two are trying to figure out the twice blessed child. All great theories but I'm pretty sure it's me. Fire power plus extreme good looks." Leo called out as the rest of the counselors walked up the hill.

"I'm pretty sure you're only blessed with being delusional" Frank had gotten quick with his comments since being the leader of New Rome.

"Haters gonna hate," Leo said as he brushed off his shoulders. "Besides it's probably Percy."

"Percy? Twice Blessed? "Piper spoke for the group's confusion.

"Probably something about him being in the last two great prophecy. This is Camp Half Blood, if there's a prophecy; he's probably to blame. At least involved in some way." Leo's ridiculous theory actually made sense. It didn't seem possible to for anything big to happen without him being involved.

Jason looked around at his friends. This was the first time he'd seen this group in months. It was just like last summer, except Percy and Annabeth weren't in Tarterus, and they weren't on a suicide mission. Everyone happy, almost like at a summer camp for normal kids.

Just then a bright light shined by the big house, and all thoughts of normalcy faded away. Walking towards them was an Abercrombie Model and an awkward teenager.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico**

'What the hell is happening today?' Nico thought to himself as Apollo walk closer to the group. From him being grounded at camp, and hearing a prophecy seeing the god only made a promise this day was far from over. As Apollo stopped in front of them, Nico let his eyes study on Apollo's sculpted arms. 'Stop it' he told himself. Nico figured if he had to live, he was at least going to try to be normal.

"What's up lil bro?!" Apollo greeted Jason with a hand grab that turned into a hug. Nico prayed Jason would never try that with him. "I have someone you should meet."

"Apollo, we weren't expecting any visitors" Chiron trotted up behind the group with Rachel Dare. Rachel still looked green, but not because she had a prophecy coming.

"You!" She screamed as she charged the god "You did this to me. You need to make it stop. All I want is to make it go away. And some pickles, I really need some pickles. GOD CAN'T ANYONE GET ME PICKELS!" Rachel started to breakdown and cry "I just don't get why it's so hot outside. I just-want-to feel-better" Piper eased into consoling Rachel, but didn't want to get punched. "Oh, Piper, you're so nice. I think you're the best friend I've ever had." Rachel had become scarily happy "Let's go to the mall, oh lets go get some pickles, pickles, pickles pickles …" Rachel repeated the word _pickles _maybe 12 times. Then she bent over and through up. It was clear to Nico he would never understand girls. Rachel turned back to the god "DO YOU SEE WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME! THIS IS NOT WHAT I SIGNED-"

Apollo cut the psychotic teen off by introducing the awkward boy he walked in with.

"Rachel this is Aaron, Aaron Rachel." They shook hands and Rachel seemed instantly better. The entire camp was now surrounding the new comers and witnessed this. Aaron didn't seem to have any idea what was going on. Nico could tell this guy had no idea the difference between and Theta and a Phi. "This is Aaron, Son of Apollo, best healer since…well me" Apollo said this expecting a round of applause, but one knew quite what to do. If Nico had known any better he'd guess the god just made up the "best healer" line. The Sun god seemed as shocked as the rest of the camp when Rachel suddenly was normal again. Something was definitely fishy here.

"Son of…you're my dad?" Aaron turned to Apollo, looking for answers, but only found a gorgeous smile. Well a nice smile. His teeth were white. Nico said felt himself anxiously awaiting Apollo's goodbye.

"This kid, such a jokester. Anyway, guess I'll leave you with your Brothers and Sisters and-"Just then Rachel bent over and started screaming out in pain.

"Best healer huh?" Leo couldn't help himself. "Hey Will, this kid's coming for your job!" He shouted at the shaggy blond haired kid. Seriously Leo, you had to bring Will into this. The two hadn't really spoken to each other after Nico misread Will's friendship for...more. He asked him to spend there days in the medical tent, what was he supposed to expect. Will gave Nico an awkward smile, then excused himself. _Tease, Nico thought._

"Apollo, one day I'm going to make you pay!" Rachel screamed as Piper grabbed her and walked her back to her cave.

"Oracles…always so needy." Apollo checked his sundial watch "Whelp I gotta get going"

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" Chiron stepped to the god before he could disappear. "You have to claim him with your mark."

Apollo smiled back at the Centaur "Who needs a mark. I'm dropping him off in person"

"My lord, if I may, why didn't you bring the boy to us sooner?"

"Because his whereabouts have only recently been discovered." Nico couldn't believe he saw the god get a little uncomfortable.

"Yet you feel close enough to him to bring him hear personally?"

"You dare question an Olympian?" Apollo didn't yell, but the sun grew hotter and brighter.

"Not at all sir, it's just the rules of the camp-"

"-Some rules need to be broken. As I said this is my son, and he is in your care."

The camp watched this Ping-Pong match come to a stop, and a silent conversation occurred between the immortals. Leo was able to get out a verbal sigh of "Awkward" that even made Nico smile. He could also sense that Apollo's cabin was beaming with pride of the sire. Apollo put on his sunglasses and turned to Aaron. "Here's your new home dude, have fun. Apollo out in 3, 2…oh cover your eyes again Aaron, 1" and with the god showed his true form and disappeared.

Everyone stood in confusion. Without Apollo being a distraction Nico could get a good look at the new comer. He was tall, about 6'2 and thin. His skin was tan, like a lot of Apollo's kids, but almost had a shiny glow. He had curly brown hair and thick eyebrows. It was when Nico saw Aarons eyes he felt something. They weren't just brown; they were sad, and scared. There were walls built up, that were on the edge of breaking. Nico could have sworn he was looking in a mirror.

Chiron put his hand on Aaron's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He told the campers two go back to their actives for the second time that day. The centaur then had Aaron and Clarisse follow him to the big house. No doubt to give him demigod orientation.

Nico stood with the rest of his old team. It was clear something was weird. The gods never escort their kids to camp half blood. It's more likely they'd forget their children entirely. Why wouldn't Apollo just claim him with his mark? And what the hell was going on with Rachel? Nico had decided everything was adding up to be something he wanted to run away from, but unfortunately for him someone up there (or down there) wanted him to stay put.

Nico turned and smiled at Hazel as to remind her he didn't forget their discussion. Hazel was definitely his strength in this ugly world, but he couldn't help feel a bit jealous. She was just as out of place in this world as him, but she found a home in this timeline. She had Camp Jupiter, Frank and still remained a child of Pluto. Nico started to think maybe Hazel didn't actually find her place…she made it. It was the first time Nico dared to think he would actually be okay. Maybe he didn't have to be alone. Maybe he could be happy. That's when he heard the sound of something really big moving really fast.

Everyone turned to Jason assuming his powers were freaking out, and he was conjuring a storm. However Jason's instincts were stronger because he was looking out at the beach. As they turned a huge tidal wave was heading straight for the camp and on top of it, and raft with two people.

Nico's stomach turned. "SERIOUSLY!" he screamed in his head. Not only did _he_ have to come back now, _he_ had to make an entrance. Percy Jackson's back everyone, If you didn't know check him out surfing. Nico was ready to walk to his cabin and avoid the sea kid for the rest of his life, when he sensed fear. He looked back and saw Percy and Annabeth screaming.

"He has no control! They're gonna crash!" Nico didn't even realize he screamed, let alone said that out loud until Hazel told him later. The wave made a quick drop right before it got in striking distance of the beach. This sent the raft soaring a half mile towards the battle arena. Jason concentrated and conjured enough wind to float the raft down to safety. After making sure they weren't dead, both Percy and Annabeth got out of the raft. Nico knew since Percy was wet, he most likely had no control over the water that brought him to shore. While the image of a scared Percy Jackson amused him, a wet one haunted him. Percy's blue shirt clung to his chest and hair gently fell over his green eyes. 'Those damn eyes.' Nico shook his head and turned from the group. Yeah It's one thing to have told your crush you are over them, It's another thing to not be over them anymore.

"Guess we're back early…trust me, it wasn't our decision." The Son of Poseidon tussled his hand through his hair sprinkling everyone around him. As everyone laughed Nico thought, "mine either."


	5. Chapter 5

(I had no clue this one was so much longer than the others.)

**Percy**

Camp Half-blood smelled like home. The only issue was Percy wanted a vacation away from home. 'Cant a hero get some R &R' he thought to himself as he changed into dry clothes. He and Annabeth were only on day 5 of their two-week vacation when a massive wave pulled them away from their remote island get away. Hecate broke the time spell on Ogygia, and intended to make it an all-inclusive resort. As a gift to the couple she allowed them to be the resorts first customers free of charge. Since it was still impossible (unless you were Leo) to find on a map, it made the perfect spot for the couple to just get away from it all. Percy was remembering the night him an Annabeth danced in the moonlight, and the say she broke out her new bathing suite. It was the first time they were ever alone, so they took advantage of every second. As Percy walked up to the Dinning Pavilion and overheard his girlfriend telling her siblings about the wave that brought them home.

"..And you know Percy" she said with a twinkle in her eyes "Even though the island made any meal we wanted, he want to try to go fishing." Percy smiled as he walked by Athena's cabin. He would always be blamed for ruining their first vacation.

"Since he couldn't spear one, he got frustrated and just tried to summon a trout right out the water." Annabeth took a moment to slurp some soup. Even back in her Orange T-shirt Percy couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful.

"Hey I caught the fish" he joked back to the table "It's just the wave I summoned just got big….really big. Your man just doesn't know his own strength. I'd say I'm just talented" he laughed at his own stupid joke.

"I'd say your pretty talented, seaweed boy" Annabeth said with cat like gleam in her eyes. Her siblings gasped and let out "Ooooooh's". Annabeth had successfully made him blush. Did she seriously make a sex innuendo…in front of her siblings…at diner? Percy could tell his girlfriend was a bit different. Same wisdom, just but more mature. Percy grabbed a plate and headed towards his table.

"I'd like to know, how exactly that wave brought you back." Chiron's voice always seemed to make Percy feel 13 again. The centaur waved Percy to the administrator's table. Mr. D was still on "leave" so Percy would eat meals with Chiron from time to time. He was 18 years old; sitting alone because he had a lack of siblings seemed stupid. When Grover visited during the holidays they would eat in Percy's Cabin, but he was off being an important Satyr.

"I really have no idea," Percy stated as he sat next to Chiron. "I know I definitely caused the wave though. When I pushed the fish out the water…it felt like I had just tried building a sand castle with a trencher truck. So much power, and I barely willed it." Percy looked up from his food expecting answers, but there weren't any.

"Some of your fellow campers are having issues with their powers to. Hopefully their battle skills will be enough if they are of no use."

"Do you think we will be attacked?"

"There may not be a war coming Percy, but remember monsters will never stop coming. If they sense a weakness they will attack." Chiron always knew exactly what to say to make Percy lose his appetite.

"Something did feel weird about the wave. I had no control over it, but I felt like it was being summoned here." Percy remembered the pull in his stomach when he tried directing the wave back. Something more powerful wanted him back at camp.

"A similar event occurred to Nico. Maybe you should go speak with him." Chiron drank his water to signal he was done with the conversation.

Percy carefully walked over to Hades table. He never had good luck speaking to Nico. They had saved each other lives multiple times, yet could never have a decent conversation. It's not like he hadn't apologized for what happened to Bianca enough, but Percy figured he'd never know what it would be like to lose a sister.

"Hey, how's it going?" Percy wanted to slap himself for that opener. Nico wasn't just one of the guys.

"What do you want?" Nico didn't sound angry or annoyed. It was as if he knew this conversation had to happen, but wanted nothing more than it to be over.

"I heard you got thrown here to. Weird huh"

"Yup, Weird." Nico refused to look up at Percy.

"Okay…well. Cool. So, where's Hazel?"

"She's unpacking in my cabin. I guess I should tell you Frank will be staying with you. Seeing that Mars and Ares mixing isn't the nicest combination, he thought he'd claim Neptune for this trip." Nico let out a sigh. "Is there anything else?"

"Why do you hate me?" Percy decided being direct was the best way to treat Nico.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Percy" This was the first time Nico looked at him,

"Is it because of what happened with Bianca?"

"No, and don't say here name." Nico was clearly getting annoyed

"Then why Nico?"

"Do not say mine!" The boys hadn't been screaming but they caused a few heads to turn. When they saw the culprits they turned back around. Even Annabeth was over the scene these two play every time they're in the same room.

"Look," Percy started "I don't want to start a fight. I just want to understand what I did."

"Maybe because you're always doing something." Nico replied, "Even when you don't know it." Nico started to rise when another boy came over and grabbed his attention.

"Hi, umm…. can I sit here?" He stood tall, but was so uncomfortable he seemed shorter than Leo.

"Apollo kids sit together" Nico replied. He was sitting again, but he also kept his eyes away from Percy.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just..." He turned back towards Apollo's table. His siblings had out dishes in every empty seat. A stupid prank for every new kid.

"Hey nonsense, of course you can sit here." Percy put his arm out; the boy smirked and took a seat.

"Actually, camp rules state you have to eat with your cabin." Nico was getting angry again.

"We'll I'm not." Percy was just being smug.

"No, it wouldn't be right if you wasn't breaking the rules would it."

"It wouldn't be right if Nico wasn't being such a –"

"Nico?" The boy spoke up completely ignoring the fight. "Nico Di Angelo?" Percy and Nico were equally shocked that the stranger knew his whole name.

"Yeah…" Nico's reply was long and nervous.

"You're the one of the guys they told me about in the big house. You helped save the world."

"They told you…about me?" Percy swore he saw Nico's mouth twitch to a smile for half a second, but no one would ever believe him.

"Yea, and you sister and the whole team." He turned to Percy "are you Frank...or Jason?"

"No, I'm Percy." The boy was waiting for more of an introduction. He looked back at Nico as if he would tell him who this "Percy" was. "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Kid who saved Olympus." Percy felt strange listing his resume, but it was out of shock. It was the first time in a very long time someone didn't know of him. It was actually kind of nice.

"No I'm sorry I haven't heard of you. Should I've?" The boy looked like he assumed he did something wrong. He was waiting to get hit or laughed at.

"I like this guy." Nico really enjoyed watching someone not who Percy was. "It doesn't really matter. I'm guessing Clarisse gave you your orientation though. What's your name?" Percy looked over at Nico and saw him just as annoyed as ever. If Percy were a douche about it Nico would hold it against him, if he wasn't a douche, he'd get angry. Percy resigned to not winning.

"I'm Aaron."

"Percy." They shook hands and Percy felt a surge pass through him. Aaron obviously felt something was off so he pulled his hand back. Nico was not paying attention so Percy decided to just play it off like nothing happened.

"Right Aaron, Apollo's new kid. Must be cool meeting your dad like that."

In unison Nico and Aaron said "Or terrifying." They stared at each other, but Nico was first to break their gaze. Percy found this a good place to laugh and try to keep the mood light. Maybe if these two could be friends, Nico could be more bearable.

"So what's your story? Chased by any hellhounds before Apollo grabbed you?"

"Hellhounds? No, I was just on my way home from school. The next thing I know this guy...Apollo drives up next to me and tells me to get into his car. I don't know why but I did. Not an hour late I was here." Percy could tell Aaron was starting to feel more comfortable.

"So your parents don't even know where you are?" If Poseidon had just taken Percy away, his mother would turn the oceans red.

"I...my parents…." Aaron didn't need to finish the sentence. Nico's reaction was all Percy needed. The kid knew death, and well.

"Oh, so who were you staying with?" Percy didn't mean to push, he was just curious.

"I ran away from a group home 2 years ago. I've pretty much been staying in abandoned homes ever since." Aaron's eyes went down to his food. Percy could not believe that a Demigod had lived on his own in peace for two years.

"All alone and you've never been attacked?"

"Attacked by what? I mean there's the occasional stupid jock, but if you're talking about…Mythical things no." at this point Percy's mouth was on the floor. Aaron was 16 maybe 17 years old and never confronted by a monster. Up to this point he lived a hard, but normal person's life. How's that even possible for a half blood. Percy allowed his thoughts to take over which caused a very awkward silence at the table. There were a number of howls in the woods, which brought Percy's attention back.

Percy was about ask a question when a dryad appeared, grabbed Nico's brown Aviator's jacked and ran into the direction of the cabins. The rest of the camp laughed as Nico went to chase the tree spirit, but Percy knew it would be pointless. The dryad was just being annoying. She'd probably drop it off in front of Hades cabin anyway. There was absolutely no chance Nico would be able to catch her. Before Nico could get out of the Pavilion she was already a third of the way there. If Percy were paying attention to Nico he would have completely missed what happened next. With speed and agility Aaron jumped onto the Apollo table, grabbed a Bow and Arrow set and let an Arrow fly in the direction of the spirit. The camp screamed in horror. No one expected Aaron to be able to hit the dryad, but the act of aggression was enough to send some over the edge. Apollo's cabin started to get up and yell at Aaron when Annabeth screamed for everyone to be quite.

As they looked out down the hill the arrow did make it to the tree spirit, but it didn't hit her. Instead it slipped the jacket out her hands into the grass. The dryad was so amazed she ran the jacket right back to the Pavilion. Aaron managed to get the arrow through the loop that was meant to hang the jacket. In awe, everyone turned to the archer who was still standing on the table. In shocking himself he through the bow down.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was very nice what she was doing. I didn't think." Aaron could not handle all the eyes on him. Percy knew the feeling all too well, so he spoke up for him.

"That is what happens what you let instinct take over. " Percy got up on top of the table with Aaron "Behold Aaron, son of Apollo!" the entire camp cheered as Percy held Aarons arm up in victory. He scanned the crowd and notice the owner of the jacket was missing.


	6. Chapter 6

(Fair warning this chapter starts pushing PG-13. Nothing they wouldn't get away with on a Prime time CW show.)

**Aaron**

The whole day was kind of a blur. Apparently being a demigod didn't come with training wheels. Aaron got thrown in to Archery, sword fighting, and Pegasus ridding all in his first day. Despite his near impossible shot the previous night, archery showed he was a quick learner, but not an expert. 'Beginners luck' he thought to himself. However a lot of campers told him that kind of once in a lifetime moment of glory stuff happens all the time around her. It's cool to have as a story. Cool. That's definitely something Aaron knew nothing about. He wasn't funny, or charming. He wasn't particularly smart or useful either. There really wasn't a group at school that would find him cool. Aaron was used to keeping his head down and waiting. He knew that one day he would just wake up, and it would be his day. He assumed it would be graduation, but walking across a stage with a cap and gown seemed so trivial now. As Aaron left the stables he thought about all the time he waited. As a baby he waited for someone to find him when he was thrown from the crash that killed his parents. He waited for a family to adopt him. He waited for someone to come up to him and be a friend.

Aaron was really proud of himself last night. Not for the arrow, but for walking up and asking to sit with those two guys. Had he known he was talking to two of the most powerful Demigods on the planet, he probably wouldn't have, but he was glad he did. Percy was nice and introduced him a lot of people. Before then he really only knew Will Solac, his counselor, by name. Everyone in Cabin 7 was just so busy…being busy. Apparently being the child of Apollo meant you were either singing, writing poems, acting out scenes, or mixing medicines all while you played an instrument. Aaron was actually glad to get out of the golden cabin; everything was just so loud.

He walked around wondering for a bit. The sun was starting to set, and all the other campers seemed to be getting ready for dinner. Aaron took his few precious moments alone to take everything in. He went for one last lap around the stables when he heard laughing on the side of the barn.

"Oh my gosh stop." It was a girl's voice. This caused Aaron to move faster. There wasn't anything he hated more than hearing about a girl getting taken advantage of. He was about to round the corner when he heard the girl giggle. He stopped. Aaron saw a tree he decided to hide behind to get a better view. He moved with stealth until he reached his destination. He peeked around and saw Percy pressing Annabeth against the wall of the barn. He was about 15 feet away so he didn't dare breathe.

"Percy, we are outside"

"I know, but where else are we gonna go?" Percy kept giving the Annabeth playful kisses. His hands were moving over key locations causing the girl to pause with pleasure when she spoke.

"What about….your cabin"

"Franks in there now. And you have a full house." Aaron felt extremely awkward watching this scene, but he didn't turn away. He wasn't trying to spy on their personal moment, but something told him to stay put. Percy's right hand was completely out of sight in Annabeth's jeans. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, so she grabbed his bare arm with both hands as her breathing picked up. The dinner horn rang and they both let out a sigh of defeat.

"We better go." The daughter of Athena removed her boyfriend's hand and kissed his lips. She buttoned her jeans and walked off the dinning Pavilion. Percy lingered for a second, one arm pushing against the wall. Then he turned and followed. Luckily Aaron's tree was in the opposite direction or he would have a lot of explaining to do. He took a breath and looked off into the woods passed the barn. He saw something moving, and then sprint off.

He ran to the place the figure had been hiding and looked around. There was no sign of anything around, but he felt like something was close. He took off into the woods, examining a location every few yards then changing directions. Aaron was not sure what he was doing, but he figured he shouldn't question it. He arrived at tree on the edge of the woods. He was just about to head back deep into the trees where a voice caught him off guard.

"Can I help you?" the voice belonged to the same dryad who stole Nico's jacket the night before.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this-"Aaron was stumbling over his words.

"My tree, yea. What are you doing?" She paced back and forth sizing up the tall boy.

"I was just…well actually I really don't know." Aaron started laughing at himself, awkwardly scratching his head. "I'm sorry if I startled you last night."

The Dryads face got softer. She gave up her tough chick flirting routine.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "when you live here you get arrows shot at you every other day. None nicely aimed as yours though. I'm Tamara." She put her hand out. Aaron was nervous to shake it. The last two times he shook someone's hand ended up very strange. He took it, and after no weird feelings he shook it and returned back to her. Tamara found the whole thing entertaining.

"Your cute." she laughed.

"Umm thank you." His response caused the tree spirit to laugh even harder. "I guess I better get up to dinner. Are you going to-"His sentence was cut short but Tamara's lips crashing against his. 1000 thoughts went through his head. 'Is my first kiss is with a tree girl?' was the main questioned that lingered in his head. He really didn't know what to do, so he just waited until she backed away.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a child of Cupid. You did shoot at me." She lingered closer and Aaron allowed her smell of fresh air to enter his nose. "You better get going Aaron. You wouldn't want anyone getting worried" She had a devilish smile that sent conflicting emotions though Aaron's body. Without a proper goodbye, Aaron walked off to dinner. He had absolutely no idea what just happened, or how he felt about it. He headed straight to his cabin to change for dinner. As he got to his bunk he noticed a satchel sitting on it. As he picked it up it turned into a Bow and a Quiver full of arrows. There was a note on it that read

"Happy first day."

Apollo Dad.

Now that was cool. He had his own weapon that had a real world disguise. Just like Percy and riptide. Aaron figured out that when he wore the satchel normally it was a perfectly functional messenger bag. It was when he pulled the strap down, so that the bag was on his back did it turn into the weapon. While messing around he saw that the enchantment made the inside of the big bigger than the outside. It was endless like Leos tool belt, but he was able to fit his pillow, sheets and four pairs of pants in it. After messing with the bag he cleaned it out, stuffed Nico's jacket in it, and ran outside. He felt bad that he didn't get to return it yesterday, so he figured he'd bump into him at dinner. As Aaron exited Cabin 7 he came face to face with boy he was just thinking about.

"Nico, hey I have your jacket." Aaron reached into his bag.

"Cut the shit. Who are you?" Nico's voice was enraged as he drew his black sword.


	7. Chapter 7

**Piper**

Jason's cabin was had certainly came a long way from his first summer at Camp. Because he was the only child of the lord of the sky, he was able to deck it out with whatever he wanted. Couches, a TV, a throw rug and his king size bed of course. Even with space and privacy Piper never got to have much alone time with her boyfriend. Being a teenage boy would never overpower his leadership instincts.

"Piper, we are head counselors, we can't just fool around in my cabin. You're really not supposed to even be in here that much." It was the sentence she heard all the time. It's not like Piper only thought about throwing herself at her boyfriend, but couples make out…why couldn't they?

Piper was not going to let Jason's golden boy nature dictate their intimacy. Jason could get so caught up in being a solider, he'd forget he was still human. Piper blamed the Roman training. She thought about how easily she could just make him do what she wanted, but that wouldn't be right. Besides there still was a teenage boy inside Jason, Piper just needed to remind him.

The daughter of Aphrodite sat on Jason's bed while we went into the bathroom. On his mp3 she put on her Katy Perry song. She got up and started to sway to the beat. Staring at the mirror hanging above his bed she noticed when Jason walked out without having to turn around. She watched as he studied how she moved. Pipers flannel over shirt was unbuttoned; she slipped it off over her left of her shoulder while she danced. She turned her head so her chin and shoulder met and stared right through her boyfriend. She gave him a smile, turned back around, and put her hand through her hair.

Within a minuet Jason was standing behind her, hands on her upper arms while she swayed into him. He kissed her neck first, and then turned her around so their lips could meet properly. 'Gotcha' she thought to herself. Not only was Piper a girl, she was the spawn of the best seductress who ever lived. Jason never stood a chance. Piper opened her eyes as they sat on the bed and noticed she was starting to glow a light pink. She guessed her mom approved at her tactics, but really wished she wasn't watching.

"Sorry I've been so uptight." Jason said breaking away from their bliss. "It's hard to forget I don't need to lead a legion."

"Don't worry, I can be a distraction." With that they continued their session. Piper knew they couldn't stay long; if those two didn't show up to dinner there would be no question Chiron would have repercussions. But besides her time limit, and the huge face of Zeus staring at them, she couldn't have been happier.

Jason had moved back to kissing her neck when she felt a spark from his lips. Something had grabbed his attention and stood up.

"Yea I think we should head up to-"Piper began but Jason put up is index finger. He was listening for something. A second later he ran out the door so Piper followed. When they ran out Piper saw what Jason was hearing.

In the middle of the Omega shape of the Cabins Nico was attacking the new kid. Aaron was dodging Nico pretty decently, but it was only his second day at camp. Nico, a skilled swordsman would eventually strike him.

"Nico stop! What are you doing" Jason yelled as he ran towards the brawl. As he garbed Nico, Nico spun around and kicked Jason in the chest. As Jason fell Nico yelled,

"Stay out of this Jason." Piper notice this act of aggression made something click in Aarons head. He went from defensive, to pulling out his bow. He had a backpack just like Frank, and after seeing him shoot last night, Piper was sure he was a better shot.

The boys circled around each other waiting for the other to make a move.

"One more chance. Did _he_ send you?" Nico asked

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Aaron screamed back.

"LIAR!" Nico charged Aaron.

"Enough!" Piper put all her strength in her words. "Stop where you are." The boys froze a foot away from each other. "Drop the weapons, and tell me what's going on." Nico looked like he tried fighting the Charmspeak, but he dropped his sword. Aaron seemed to be more in control of his actions. When Nico's sword hit the floor, he turned his weapon back into the bag.

"He's not who he says he is Piper. I can tell" Even frozen, Nico looked like he was going to tear Aaron limb from limb.

"I have no idea what he's talking about. I just tried to give him his Jacket back."

"You know something is right about this kid. His story doesn't add up." Nico was still trying to fight the body lock Piper had put on him.

"Nico, what are you talking about. What doesn't add up?" Jason asked as he picked himself up off the ground.

"For one thing, he lied about his parents. They aren't dead." Nico's eyes never left Aaron.

"What the fuck are you talking about? My parents died in a car crash!" Aaron's moved toward Nico so Jason held him back. Piper realized he wasn't effected by her powers. She guess something was really wrong with them, but at least Nico wasn't going anywhere.

"You can't lie about that to me!"

"Nico, how can you be positive?" Jason seemed more concerned for Nico's sanity than the truth.

"I can sense it. Blood relations have a connection that can be felt even through different worlds. If he were telling the truth I'd sense his dead mother." Piper understood what Nico was saying, but not his reactions.

"So what, maybe his mother is alive. Why try to kill him?"

"Why are you even entertaining him? My mother died when I was 6 months old. What kind of sick shit is this?!" Aaron was on the edge of tears. It went quite as Piper and Jason hear the pain in his voice. Piper couldn't imagine what this conversation was doing to Aaron. Saying he made up his parents death does seem a little insane.

"It's his father I'm more interested in." Nico said breaking through the silence.

"Apollo?" Jason was trying to keep Nico calm with little success. He was still twitching, trying to find a way to get his hands on Aaron.

"I have no issue with Apollo, I also don't think that's his father." Piper was convinced Nico had officially lost it.

"You did see him shoot that arrow yesterday right?" Piper was in no mood to entertain Nico's theory. "It's pretty clear he's a Son of Apollo."

"You think that proves anything. Apollo isn't the only godly archer. Besides Frank can shoot; He's not Apollo's son is he? "His words cut straight through Aaron. Piper felt so bad for the kid. Nico was opening up a lot of wounds he clearly wasn't ready for.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Aaron screamed through his tears.

"That's my problem" Nico spoke with a sick smile. Jason let out a gasp, he was putting pieces of the puzzle together.

"You think he's the son of Eros." Jason's theory made everything quite for a minute. Piper knew Nico's battle with Cupid was pretty intense, so if this guy was his son…it wasn't going to end well.

"I overheard Tamara talking to him. Stupid nymph didn't realize she might have actually been on to something."

"That was you in the woods!" Piper had no idea why Nico or Aaron were hanging around Tamara's tree, but it had obviously caused some issues. Jason walked up to Aaron and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, let's just get everything figured out. Are you the son of Cupid?"

"No! I mean…I don't know! Why are you listening to him!?" Aaron was scared. Scared of what all of this might mean.

"You see, he can't even deny it!" Piper had never seen Nico so invested in anything.

"Fuck you! You attack me because you have some crazy ass theory. I don't know why you hate a baby in a diaper, but I don't have anything to do with him!"

Piper thought about the idea of Cupid having a son. The god was obviously good with arrows. She looked at Aaron and thought about all the attention the female campers were giving him. She initially thought it might have been just because he was a new, but maybe there was something more. Most children of Aphrodite had a way of attracting attention, so it made sense if her grandkids through Cupid did as well. Aaron wasn't typically cute like Jason or Percy. He wasn't buff like Frank or particularly funny like Leo. Everything about him seemed very reserved, like he was trying to stay off the radar. So why was he drawing so much attention. Piper had to admit, the mystery of this kid was kind a of intriguing.

"Piper, do you feel any connection to him?" Jason had walked up and whispered it in her ear. Even as crazy at Nico seemed, Jason still believed in him.

"It's not like I have a built in tracking device on all my relatives. Besides why would Apollo claim Cupids son?"

"He didn't." Nico's hearing must have turned bionic as her overheard their conversation. "Apollo never claimed him with his mark, we're just supposed to take his world for it. I don't buy it." Before Piper could continue her argument with Nico, a glass-shattering scream came from the Dinning Pavilion. Soon Nico's theories were going to be the least of everyone worries.


	8. Chapter 8

**Piper.**

Follow me. It was a simple yet effective command. This way Piper could make sure Nico didn't use the scream as a distraction to kill Aaron. Aaron willingly followed the group up to see what the screams where about. When they reached the pavilion, Piper thought she walked into a nightmare. Vines had shot out of the ground and started attacking campers. The tables had been flipped over for cover, but they did little to shield from the onslaught. Those with weapons tried to fight, but cutting a vine didn't stop it. It was like the earth was attacking camp half-blood….again. Jason had rushed into battle flipping his coin, and defending the camp. Piper looked back at Nico, who seemed to understand. Now wasn't the time for killing the new kid. She released him from her control, and he cut into a vine. Piper drew Katoptris, and turned to Aaron.

"Either shoot or run. Just try to stay alive." It wasn't great advice, but it's what she had. She joined the ranks of campers fighting the killer plants, but it felt like a losing battle. The vines struck like whips scarring her entire body. Leo tried setting one on fire, but that didn't even stop it. It became a flaming fine scorching anyone who came in contact with it. Piper looked over and saw Annabeth cutting one down.

"What are these things?!" She yelled over to the Daughter of Athena.

"I have no idea! They have to have a weakness. Everything has a weakness." Piper tried to think, but the vines kept coming. If Annabeth couldn't figure this out, they were going to live very long. That's when a cheer came from behind them. Piper expected Percy or Jason to have discovered a way to defeat them, but instead she saw Nico standing over a pile of withered plants.

"Of course!" Annabeth looked like she would have slapped herself if her hands were full. "Nico's sword can suck the life right out of them. Everyone fall back!" she yelled out. The entire camp fell behind the tables. The vines seemed to be getting stronger so they didn't have much time. As Annabeth explained her plan Piper marveled. She was a true strategist, how could Piper ever become half the demigod as Annabeth?

Jason and Percy lead the first phase. They lead most of the campers out against the vines, but instead of attacking they used shield from made from the wood of the tables. While the vines beast on the wood the Satyrs ran out pipes in hand. Their music stopped calmed the vines enough to allow Demeter's cabin to run out. The willed the vines stay still long enough for Nico to strike. The plan was working as Campers started to outnumber the vines. Dead green whips where pilling up. There was a surge, and the camp started to rally around Nico. While the campers cheered, Piper saw something moving in the distance. It was the outline of a women. Piper looked around, but no one else seemed to notice her; No one but Aaron. She nodded her head in the women's direction and the two ran off towards it.

They weaved around vines to get close enough to the strange women. They stayed far enough away that she wouldn't notice she was seen, and cut down vines to not draw to much attention. She was pretty, around 22 with very pointy features, and long straight brown hair that came to her shoulders. She had one blue eye and one green eye. The strange thing was she was wearing a green dress meant for going to a club in. She was miles away from any sort of normal nightlife. The women stretched her hand out and more vines started sprouting up. She was controlling them, Piper realized that made her their weakness. As she went to give Aaron the signal to shoot her down she saw Tamara charging her from behind with a knife.

The nymph stabbed her in the back causing the vines to shoot straight up. The women let out a horrible screech, turned around and threw Tamara on the ground. She removed the knife from her back and tossed it like a child's toy. She didn't seem wounded at all.

"Enough playtime" She cried out. She reached her hand forward and the pavilion Pillars crumpled and fell on the campers. Piper looked back and saw her friends hit by the stones. Hopefully they were just knocked out. Piper understood this woman was just playing with the Demigods. She allowed the vines to calm down, just so they thought they stood a chance. It was then Piper and Aaron felt an onslaught of whips attacking them from every direction. They couldn't fight back as some wrapped around their wrists. Within seconds they were beaten into submission.

Barely able to stay conscious Piper saw the vines retract into the soil. She looked back to where the women was standing to see two vines stood tall on either side of her both wrapping a person in them. To her right a struggling Nico Di Angelo. To her left an unconscious Tamara.

"The thought, a Nymph trying to kill me." She almost laughed this off. "Brave, but stupid. And you. "She turned to Nico, "You chopped down to many of my poor babies. I think it's time you paid." Her voice wasn't at all threatening. She reminded Piper of a spoiled school girl.

Nico struggled but didn't let out a "let me go" or "when I get out of this" he just squirmed and gasped for air.

"Aaron, we have to get up" Pipers voice was faint, and she couldn't move. "Listen to me. You have to shoot her." Piper wasn't sure Aaron was even conscious but she knew she had to try. He braced himself and tried to get up but clearly he was in no condition. Piper had one last idea. "Aaron, get heal yourself and get up." She used the last of her power in that one command she almost blacked out. She had never ordered a body to repair itself, but it was their last hope.

Aaron tried to get up again with better success, but he was only able to get on his hands and knees.

"Piper," He said with a shaky voice. "I can't do this alone. I need you to help me." Piper started to be able to focus. She was in no condition to fight, but she was awake.

"I can't, you have to save us."

"I can't even save myself. I know you're stronger. You can do this." Piper felt a wave crash over her. She was still in pain, but everything felt a numbed out. She was able to push herself up.

"Aaron, forget the pain" She said, "You can do this get up." She looked over Aaron was now able to get his foot under him. "Be strong." She said this with her full voice retuned.

"Get up Piper I need you!" Aaron's words revitalized her, as she was able to get her footing. As they both stood erect she looked at Aaron and saw he was glowing pink.

"You can Charmspeak?" Piper was in disbelief. Did this mean he was her brother, or (like Nico thought) her nephew?

"I can what?" Piper could tell the guy had no idea what he just did, but there really wasn't much time to explain.

"Can you hit her?" She pointed at the women. Aaron's face changed when he noticed whom she had captured. His aura slowly turned hot pink as the fire within him grew. Piper now understood why he was hanging around Tamara's tree; clearly he had developed some feelings for her. He pulled an arrow and let it fly straight towards the women, who turned just in time to dodge it.

She sent vines up as Piper and Aaron charged her, but they moved in sync with agility. Aaron shot like an experience archer, and ran while he took aim. His second arrow landed in her left thigh causing her to scream out. As they approached she put out her hand and telekinetically stop them. As she removed the arrow she created a tear in her dress.

"Do you have any idea how much this cost?! I should stop your heart right now." She pulled her hand into a fist, and Aaron's chest started to convulse.

"Wait!" Annabeth screamed out. "Can you at least tell us who you are?" The women turned her attention on Piper. She sized her up then smirked.

"I guess, knowing the gal who ended your lives couldn't hurt. They call me…Tiffany."

That was not what Piper was expecting. Tiffany, just Tiffany. Nothing Greek, Roman, hell even Persian. Tiffany.

"Ok, Tiffany. Why have you attacked us?"

"You know, if you used lip gloss you actually wouldn't be so atrocious." Tiffany ignored the question entirely. Piper was just thrilled to be getting killed by a beauty queen. Tiffany continued her makeup advice and saw Nico. He was still fighting, and eyes his sword. If she could only get her to release him...

"Um Tiffany, I'm assuming this is the point where you kill us right?"

"Well at least you were smart." She replied.

"Well I think that it should be with those vines." Piper started laying on the charm. Piper hoped if she did it little by little Tiffany wouldn't even notice. 'Like a boiling a live frog' she thought to herself.

"1st don't tell me what to do. ?"

"I just think it would bring justice to the vines we killed. Then you can leave this place." Piper wasn't sure she was buying this.

"You're a weird little girl, you know that?" She took a minuet to think. "Nooo, I think that will bring you some great honor. I don't think so. Don't worry; I'm like a really strong Witch. I'll find a good way for you to die." Piper let that word sink in. Witch.

"It's because her vines can't kill us" Aaron had caught his breath to enter the conversation.

"Excuse me"

"Yeah, back there her vines did the best they could, and they only managed to weaken us." Aaron gave Piper the most unsure look he probably ever gave. He wasn't sure what Pipers plan was, but he knew she needed the Vines to attack.

"Listen little boy. I really don't think now is the time to question me."

"I'm not questioning you, no doubt you can destroy us. I'm doubting the vines. Look at them, all they can do is hold those two kids up." Piper felt Aaron putting power in his voice. The guy was a quick study.

"They can tear you limb from limb." She said defensively.

"Then prove it. Use your vines." Piper jumped in to turn up the intensity. She prayed the witch wouldn't think about it and summon another set of vines kill them.

"Yea if they are so powerful use them. Aaron added.

"Unless you don't think you can."

"Piper I think we are wasting our time, they couldn't open a soda bottle."

"Definitely, they're weakest weapons ever." The double team seemed to be working as Tiffany started to turn red.

"You want the vines that bad?!" She shouted.

"Yes, kill us with those Vines!" The two spoke in unison. The witch flicked her hand and tossed Nico and Tamara down. They shot up a few feet, and then came down like a roller coast track speeding straight for Piper and Aaron. Piper closed her eyes waiting impact but it never came. She opened them to see Nico having cut both vines down in lighting speed.

Tiffany was in shock as Nico swung his sword at her. She narrowly dodged it as her hold on Piper and Aaron broke. The three demigods surrounded her hoping Nico's assault would allow her to use any of her magic. Tiffany dogged the blade and noticed she was surrounded.

"They were right, guess you are resilient little bitches." She gave a sinister smile. Nico took one last swing. Just as he was going to connect, she dissolved into the wind. Piper let out a sigh of relief it was all over. She started to speak when she noticed Aaron and Nico weren't moving. When Tiffany disappeared they were left standing in front of each other. Just as she thought the two Beta fish were going to attack each other Nico put out his hand. He didn't smile or say anything just kept it there. Aaron examined it then looked back at its owner. He reciprocated the act and Piper felt a wave pass over her.

"Umm who the hell was that?" Tamara let out the sentence from behind them.

"I have no idea," Piper replied "But I'm pretty sure we need to find out."


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaron**

'I'm never believing a thing Clarisse says ever again' Aaron said to himself as the fifth meeting in the Rec room began. Clarisse mentioned that Camp Half-blood was a safe haven for demigods, yet he had never felt more in danger in his life. Since the witch attacked last week there had been exploding silverware, camper's going blind, and swords attacking their wielders all on their own. It was clear that the camp was under attack.

"I say we find these witches a burn them at the stake!" Aaron rolled his eyes at Clarisse statement. Wasn't the first, nor the last time, she would make such an unhelpful suggestion. Leo and Annabeth had spent every day researching and gathering data about witches. So far they hadn't found anything of use.

"This is crazy, how are we supposed to fight something that can be attacking us from anywhere on the planet." Jason said letting out a sigh of frustration. "It's not like we can just search _Tiffany the witch _in google. " It was completely an inappropriate time but Aaron and Piper couldn't help but laugh. Ever since the attack the two had started to bond, and were quickly becoming close. Aaron could see Piper felt a little shut out from Jason who as spending all waking moments trying to figure this problem out. She had begun opening up to Aaron, and he was happy to listen. Anything to get his mind off of the insanity around him.

Aaron looked up from the table and noticed his laughter didn't go unnoticed. The only counselors missing were Annabeth, Leo, Percy and Lou Ellen Daughter of Hecate. The other 15 counselors were giving him the same look. 'Are you kidding me?'

"Sorry." He said clearing his throat. He had to remember he wasn't supposed to even be in this meeting. Chiron only insisted because of the part he played in the battle. To Aaron all he did was get caught and talk a lot. He wasn't really sure how much help that would be.

"All we know is she wasn't working alone." Nico broke the silence. "Before she left she said _they were right_. That has to mean she wasn't working alone."

"That would explain the power of the magic at work." Hazel was looking out but not directly at anyone. "No one witch could be doing all of this. It would have to be Hecate herself."

"Who said we haven't ruled that out?" Clarisse replied. "She's turned on us before"

"Trust me. If this was the work of a goddess, we wouldn't have lasted this long." Hazel had become the constant defender of Hecate and her children. Since the attack some campers had started to think of them as sleeper agents for the other side. The girl said she was a witch. Witches were naturally the children of the goddess of magic. Aaron was starting to think conspiracy theories were becoming the new "it" thing.

"For a group of witches' magic to be this strong they have to be close. Even for a larger group, casting a spell to take place hundreds of miles away is dangerous. It could miss, backfire, or nothing might happen at all." Hazel started to open her mouth to speak again but Nico cleared his throat.

"Besides, if it were me…I'd want to see the damage I made." Nico didn't raise his head to make this comment. Aaron rolled his eyes again. 'He's so dramatic'. This time he held his laughter to himself.

"We can make some conclusions then." Chiron spoke commanding attention. "We are looking for a group of Demigods close by. Most likely within the State."

"So that shouldn't be hard. With that many demigods in one place, I'm sure monsters will give it away." Piper looked around pretty pleased with her assessment of the facts.

"I don't know Piper. This magic, it's different." Hazel was still looking into the abysses. Aaron assumed it was that Mist stuff every kept talking about. "It doesn't feel familiar." That is when Lou Ellen walked into the room.

"She's right. This magic does not belong to Hecate alone." Lou Ellen took her seat almost embracing everyone staring at her. Aaron was just glad they weren't looking at him anymore.

"Lou Ellen, I presume you and your team have found a lead?" Chiron had one eyebrow raised; his universal sign for 'what do you think you're doing?' Aaron knew because he got it 3 times while joking around with Piper.

"Leo is still running searches and Annabeth and Percy took a lunch break, but I think we did find something. I've been feeling the mist with the help of some of my siblings, and noticed the same thing as Hazel. This magic isn't pure."

"I thought all magic used by humans was through Hecate." Will Solac spoke. Ever since Aaron discovered he could Charmspeak a lot of his cabin mates started treating him like an outside. Luckily Will was not one of them.

"Originally yes," Lou said "But magic has been around become infused with the earth. Just as not every flame today is given from Hephaestus, not every spell comes from Hecate. When I do a spell its power source can be traced directly back to my mother. But these spells have a mix lineage. Some of these witches are new to the craft, others were born into it."

"So that's good right? That means you and your siblings are stronger right? Their stuff is like diluted." Aaron spoke up for the first time. If he had to be there, he might as well do something.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work like that. While not Greek, their magic is still strong. The strength of magic is determined by the user more than the origin."

"Look magic girl, speak English." While Clarisse was rude, Aaron was thinking the same thing.

"What she is saying, is we are not dealing with Demigods. These are witches practicing a craft handed down through generations. If any of them do have a a godly percentage, it's probably maybe untraceable." Chiron looked down at Piper "Which means monster probably don't detect them."

As the meeting adjourned Piper walked next to Jason with Aaron behind them.

"I come up with one good idea, and bam shot down." Piper was pretty upset her monster theory was a bust.

"You just didn't have all the facts. You need facts to make a good strategy." Jason put his arm around her, but everything looked robotic. He clearly wasn't in the conversation. He was in his head. "Hey, I just thought of something. I'm going to run back to my room."

"Oh, ok. I'll come wit-"Piper was cut off.

"No need. I'll see you soon. "Piper leaned in for a kiss but her boyfriend had already sprinted away.

"He really knows how to cheer a girl up." Aaron nudged Piper.

"I wonder if this is what happened to all the Disney princesses; their Prince Charming's turned into normal guys." The two laughed.

"You got a good guy Pipes. He's just busy trying to save the world."

"Way to make me feel selfish." Piper nudged back. "I know. I just miss us being us."

"For what it's worth, the monster idea seemed like our best lead…for that whole three seconds."

"You're a jerk" Piper punched Aarons arm. As they walked out of the big house they saw the camp as busy as ever. Some campers were practicing battle drills while others climbed the rock wall. A tingle went up Aaron's spine. He turned around and saw Nico walking into the shade. Aaron hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to him since the battle, so he figured now was as good a time as any. Before he could step in Nico's direction, Tamara appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi." She was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh umm Hi." Aaron was a little taken back by her enthusiasm.

"Oh wow. Look at the time. I think I hear Leo calling me." Piper winked at Aaron and ran away. Piper had been trying to get Aaron to tell her how he felt about Tamara for the last 3 days, but she had no luck. This was mostly because Aaron had no idea. He obviously felt something in him when he saw Tamara and Nico were captured, but it couldn't just mean he had feelings for her. Aaron had never been liked before, so the whole idea just made him incredibly uncomfortable. Piper told him he was recently referred to as "Skinny cute" by some of the Demeter girls, so he started avoiding them any chance he could. But he couldn't avoid Tamara. She would pop out of nowhere to have awkward conversations. Every time he thought of their kiss his stomach tied itself into knots. Piper called it butterflies, Aaron called it annoying.

"Did you need anything Tamara?" He asked while looking for an escape.

"I just saw you over here, wondered what you were doing later."

"Trying to stop a witch for destroying us. You know. The usual." Aaron wanted to run out of his skin. Tamara just laughed and stared into his eyes.

"You know, I heard some of the girls talking about you-" Her voice trailed into the background as Aaron noticed Nico wasn't where he last saw him. He looked around and then saw a shadow shake in the shade about 20 feet away. From it Nico came falling out looking hurt.

"Hey that's really cool. I'm sure we can talk about it later." Aaron grabbed her shoulders and moved her out of his way. He ran down to Nico who still on the ground when he got there. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Fine." Nico replied dusting himself off. "Looks like I still can't get out of here."

"Oh. Trying to leave?"

"I kind of feel like I overstayed my welcome." He gave a slight smile. Most facial response Aaron had seen from Nico since he tried to kill him.

"Come on, you're really good to have in those meetings. You seem to have good instincts." Nico's eyes tightened at Aaron's sentence.

"If my instincts are so good, I should probably kill you right now." Aaron let the pause rest in.

"Well, they aren't 100% accurate." With that Nico let out a hard puff of air. Aaron could hardly believe he heard a laugh from Nico Di Angelo.

"I think you should know I'm still watching you. Something isn't quite right about this."

"You're telling me. I have no clue what's going on. One minuet I'm son of Apollo, the next I'm glowing pink and Charmspeaking." Nico winced again at the mention of possibly having Cupid as a father. "Can I ask why you hate Cupid?" Nico lost all enjoyment of the conversation from his face.

"No" He replied coldly.

"Right, too far." Aaron found himself rubbing his shoes together searching for another way out. The awkwardness starting to breathe in. The shofar horn blew three times; another attack. At least that conversation could end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy**

The pavilion just got rebuilt, and now was covered with diseased demigods. Percy tried to keep everyone clam, but his peers were starting to get hysterical. Whatever was happening was effecting everyone differently. A girl from Demeter's cabin said she couldn't feel her legs and everything tasted like metal. A boy from Apollo's cabin said his insides were burning, while his sister was just unconscious.

"They've been poisoned." Annabeth said calmly investigating the incapacitated campers. More and more bodies kept hitting the floor, screaming in pain. "Look, their veins are black." She pointed at the arm of a kid no older than 12. All around Percy, he saw black lines creeping up the camper's arms and legs.

"Are they-?"

"I don't know. " She responded quickly. Neither Percy nor Annabeth would be able to stay calm at the thought of a mass genocide of their friends. The rest of the camp ran up within the next few minutes, but Chiron warned everyone to not touch any of the sick.

"We do not know how this spreads" he said over the tears of many campers. Many of the campers never went out on a quest. They never battled monsters, and a lot of them were just kids. Kids watching their friends die. Percy couldn't imagine how they felt, yet also longed for their innocence.

"Chiron, we were here with everyone else. Why were we effected?" Annabeth asking questions was always a little bit of a surprise. Percy was just used to her answering questions, the idea of her having any seemed impossible.

"Unfortunately we do not know that you haven't. Until we figure out the root of this spell. You two will have to be isolated." Chiron couldn't look them in the eye. Percy knew it was the right thing to do, but it wouldn't be easy. Chiron was their mentor, a father figure. Unlike the gods, he took care of his kids.

"Hold on." The voice belong to Lou Ellen. She had walked into the pavilion and over to a cup. She concentrated on it and closed her eyes. She opened with a surge of energy. "It's a curse. The witch cursed the enchanted cups. Whatever liquid they produce is poison." She kneeled down to and waved her hand over the back of a passed out camper. She then brought it up to her nose and inhaled. "Sadistic."

"What's wrong with them?" Piper asked from the crowd outside the pavilion.

"The curse isn't directly killing them. It's enhancing their godly sides." The camp was quiet. Lou Ellen met Chiron's eyes.

"No human can withstand full powers of a god." Chiron clarified for everyone's benefit. "The witches want them to suffer." Cries were heard thought out the crowd. Were these kids just given a death sentence? Lou Ellen examined another body and another glass.

"Everyone calm down!" She called out. "We are the children of Olympus and I will not let some halfwit magic destroy us. They can be saved. I will need our best healers and spell casters. Our friends will be saved." A cheer went out through the crowd. Percy couldn't help but still look worried. Sure they were safe, but what about him and Annabeth. He assumed Lou Ellen was a telepath because she addressed his questions next.

"Percy you have nothing to fear. This magic isn't strong enough to effect a child of the Big three." That was when all eyes were on Annabeth. "Did you drink from a cup?" Annabeth nodded her head. "Then you should be on the floor." Percy wanted to grab Annabeth and run away with her. He knew not having the answers was killing her inside. She spent her life figuring out mysteries, there is no way to know how she would react if she became one. As Percy put his arm around her he heard a shout in the crowd.

"Out of my way, move it, coming though!" Rachel dare made her way into the Pavilion grabbed a cup and drank. "What's with the line?" Every stared at her. Not because she drank from the cup, but her appearance was different. Rachel had grown a belly that poked out from under her tee shirt. She wore sweat pants and used her hand to support her back. "What? I don't have a godly parent. I'm fine."

"Rachel…umm" Piper really didn't know what to say. No one did.

"Yea I know. I looked knocked up." She barked back. "But trust me, it aint mine." She took a bite of a pickle that appeared on a plate she picked up.

"Annabeth, you better come with me." Chiron said ignoring the pregnant oracle. "Until we know why you aren't affected it's not safe." Annabeth went to walk towards the Centaur when Rachel put her hand up. Percy could see she was putting something together in her head. She turned to Annabeth with a frown.

"Girl," She started, "I hope I'm wrong about this. " Rachel grabbed Annabeth's hand. A green light surrounded Rachel and she tilted her head up to the sky. Her belly shrank while Annabeth's grew. Rachel let go. "I'm not the one who's pregnant. You are." Annabeth stepped back examining her new stomach. All at once every one's eyes switched to Percy.

"Congratulations Daddy" Clarisse screamed from the crowed. Percy wished he could force a cup down her throat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Leo **

Leo flew out of Cabin 9. He was on top of the world. Not only did he just get off a very romantic Iris message from Calypso, but he found out some information that could really save the say. He noticed everyone was circled around the dinning pavilion. He ran up the hill and pushed past everyone to the front.

"Whoa! What's with the slumber party?" He looked around a noticed no one was laughing. "Tough crowd." He scanned the scene. Leo saw a few of his cabin mates dragging some of the unconscious campers down to Hecate's cabin. He defiantly felt like he missed something. He looked over and saw Annabeth staring off into space sitting on a bench. She looked like she was in shock. Hazel, Piper and Rachel were standing around her rubbing her arm. Leo immediately then noticed the slight baby bump. His eyes darted towards Percy who was staring at the ground being scolded by Chiron. Leo definitely missed something big.

"Umm, guys I may have found something." Piper gave Leo the 'not now' look, but changed it quickly. Information about the prophecy was more important than teen pregnancy.

"What is it?" Chiron asked speaking up.

"Well," Leo paused waiting for permission, "I think I found her. I think I found Tiffany." The crowd started buzzing.

"What? How?"" Jason said stepping forward.

"Funny story. I spent hours trying to tack her spells. I tried inverting my GPS to hone in on anything that would give her away. Nothing. She was like off the grid. I was just about to give up when I talked to Calypso. All my girl did was google Tiffany magic NY and we got a lead!" Leo's excitement was met with disbelief. He saw Piper and the new kid share a look and Jason turn red. Another thing he must have missed.

"What did you find?" Piper asked though a laugh.

"An article." Leo wiped out his laptop. "It's from the high school paper of St. Mary's Academy in NY. Apparently some occult symbols were showing up all over the school. The janitors found dead chickens in the student commands."

"Ok, so some kids were doing magic. How do we know it's the same girl?" Clarisse had officially become camps biggest doubter. Leo took a breath and started reading from the article.

"As president of the senior class I am pleading with these vandals. Please stop defacing out much beloved campus. Senior class president Tiffany Elwood." He swung the picture to around. "Notice the blue and green eyes?" Aaron rushed up and looked at the image.

"It's the same girl…" Aaron still looked a little shaken up by the sight of her. Leo was so proud of himself. The campers gave him pats on his back and 'nice jobs.' He proved to himself that he could miss Calypso, and not be a complete waste of space.

"Umm, this Article is dated from two years ago. How do we know where she is now?" Aarons question was almost laughable.

"Dude, I have her name. I can probably find the last place she peed if we ever needed it. She goes to Sacred Heart University. It's right outside of the city."

"Nice work Leo." Chiron said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Anytime pony guy" Chiron removed his hand and shook his head. They had a place to start, but Leo knew they needed to move fast in order to have the upper hand. Only problem was their main strategist was thinking for two. Leo wasn't even sure Annabeth knew what was happening around her. She just sat there in shock. The stranger part was Percy didn't console her. He kept his distance. Leo had the slight thought that the baby could be Nico's but he pushed that out of his mind. He figured they were treating this vacation like a honeymoon, but a baby so quickly? 'Talk about fast swimmers' he laughed to himself.

"I'm pregnant." Annabeth spoke as if she finally understood why she suddenly had a baby bump. "But you were carrying my baby?" She asked Rachel.

"No, I just had the symptoms, you've always had the kid inside you. That's why the poison didn't affect you. There is a child of the Big three protecting you."

"I'm a teen mom…" Everyone expected Annabeth to burst into tear any second. She was the smartest of them all. How did this happen? Leo decided not to think of that either.

"Don't worry, we are all here to help you." Piper said in best comforting voice.

"I'm having Percy's baby." She let out a big sigh and her mouth dropped open. Everyone's eyes to Percy as he took a step towards her.

"Annabeth. I" He started to talk but she raised her hand. She looked down at the hill to the river. She reached out her and squinted her eyes. The water started to shoot straight up like through a fountain. The entire camp gasped including Percy. Her open mouth turned to a smile.

"I'm pregnant with Percy's baby. I'm pregnant with the guy I loves baby!" she let out a little squeal and ran into Percy's arm. She kissed him and lingered staring into his eyes. "We're having a baby!" she shouted causing everyone to cheer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason**

Jason leaned up against a tree. He took three deep breaths in and waited. Before he could breathe again Nico fell out of the shadows onto the hard ground.

"You keep trying but you aren't getting out of here." Jason said as he put his hand out.

"I _have_ to get out of here." Nico pushed his hand away and got himself up. Jason had spent the last half hour watching Nico drain himself trying to Shadowtravel. Every time he tried he ended up at the same tree.

"I don't think you're getting out that way." At the Nico turned on his heels, and got face to face with Jason.

"Fly me out of here. You can get me away from the enchantments and-"

"No, I'm not helping you run from your own issues."

"He's going to have a baby Jason. He's going to be a father." Nico took a few steps away from Jason. "And not just any baby. I prophesied baby. Twice blessed; Athena and Poseidon. Defiled; Annabeth's a teen mom. Love to save the half-blooded ones; Love of Father and child. It's all very black and white."

"You don't know that." Jason said calmly. "We've already seen the prophecy can be turned to apply to just about anyone."

"It's Percy Jackson's baby. Of course it's about it. Annabeth can't be more than a few weeks pregnant and she's already showing. It's probably growing at super special Percy Jackson growth." He took a breath "Either way he is still having a child. I can't stick around having feelings for a dad."

"So you'll go have your feelings somewhere else? That doesn't sound very helpful." Jason could tell Nico wanted to punch him, but he wouldn't flinch. This was a lesson Nico needed to learn.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?" Aaron had almost popped out of nowhere.

"Dude, way to sneak up on his." Jason said waving him over.

"I'm apparently light on my feet." He replied.

"To Heralds spoke when they couldn't fight." Nico was staring into Aaron. "You and Piper. You used Charmspeaking when we were captured. You ARE a part of this." Nico ran and grabbed Aaron's shirt. "You need to let me go."

"You need to get off of me" Aaron pushed Nico off. Jason was slowly seeing how tough Aaron could be. Five days ago he was positive the new kid couldn't hold his own. "I didn't come over here to have you accuse me of something else."

"Why exactly did you come over here?" Nico said sharply.

"I...I..." The awkward kid was showing up again.

"Why don't you just go away?"

"Nico, come on man-" Jason started to object but Aaron had already started backing away.

"I was just trying to be a friend." Aaron said turning his back.

"Friend? Why would I want you to be my friend?" Aaron started walking away at this. "You are either secretly trying to kill me or completely useless. Neither of which I need around me right now." Aaron stopped for a second as if he was about to say something, but then continued walking away.

"That was kind of harsh Nico." Jason said as Nico prepared himself to shadow travel again.

"Whatever."


	13. Chapter 13

**Nico**

Night had finally fallen so Nico could be alone while everyone stayed in their Cabins. With camps "First Couple" having moved into the big house, Nico wandered around the outside of the cabins without worrying about running into Percy or his baby mama. Nico wished he could put up a front. Just pretend everything was okay like millions of other teenagers. He had seen so much misery that he knew things didn't get better; they died. Nico spent most of the day kicking himself for even being upset about this. He's having a baby, that doesn't change anything. Percy was never going to be with him anyway.

Nico walked to the edge of the forest and took a seat under a tree. He faced the hood and stared off. He closed his eyes and imagined being with Bianca. He wondered what she was like in this new life. She was still only a baby, but he wondered what she was doing. Just as Nico's stress levels came down he heard low growls that spiked his adrenaline. He opened his eyes to see two snarling wolves approaching him. They were only a few feet away, in striking distance. If Nico grabbed his sward he was sure they would attack. He couldn't make any sudden movements. He heard a noise from behind him that must have caught the wolves' attention as well. They stopped snarling and started to whimper, then rushed off back into the woods. Nico peeked to the other side of the tree and say Aaron with an arrow pulled slowly approaching. He must have scared them off.

"Oh it's just you." He said while putting down the bow. "Sorry to disturb you or whatever." Aaron turned and started to walk away. Nico stared at his lanky body slink away from him.

"Wait." Nico called out getting up off the ground. He looked over and saw Aaron hadn't stop walking. He did a little job to catch up. "I just wanted say thanks for that."

"Don't thank me. If I knew it was you they were attacking I would never have bothered." Aaron kept his head forward as he walked.

"You would have let some wolves tear me apart?"

"I'm sure you would have done the same." Aarons comment made Nico pause for a moment. 'Would I have?' he thought to himself. 'No of course not.'

"Look, it's the second time you've saved my life. I'm just trying to be grateful. I don't do this very often."

"So I guess I'm supposed to be overjoyed." Aaron stopped in his tracks. "Thank you so much for choosing me to say thank you to!" his words were dripping with sarcasm.

"This is exactly why I don't" Nico turned and started to leave.

"No Nico it's not." Aaron's words were harsh, cutting into Nico like knives. "You know I initially thought you were an introvert, turns out you're just into yourself."

"Excuse me." The color drained from Nico's face. The grass around him started to die.

"You're nothing but a scared little boy. You're always on the run, blaming someone else for your problems. You don't think anyone else has issues?"

"You're getting one warning." Nico started but Aaron spoke over him.

"Life sucks. It sucks for everyone. But normally people deal with. God, what would you do if you had to take the bus out of town like a normal person?"

"You need to shut the Fuck up."  
>"Or what, you'll hit me? Doubt it. You'll probably go pout, and blame the world."<p>

"Fuck you!" Nico took a step into Aaron.

"You honestly think no one can possibly understand you? Poor Nico he lost a family member. He has daddy issues, but is still prince of the underworld." Nico shoved Aaron onto the ground. He straddled him and raised a fist. "He's in love with a guy who doesn't want him." Nico eyes widened and lowered his fist. He stared into Aaron's eyes then punched him in the jaw.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nico said picking himself up.

"Nico just shut up, I know you have a crush on Percy." Aaron rubbed his jaw and sat up.

"Jason…" Nico felt betrayed more than words could describe.

"No it wasn't Jason. I figured it out. While everyone else thought you would run off because you're "just being Nico" I saw a pattern. Percy." Aaron picked himself up.

"How long have you known?" Nico stood facing away from Aaron. His eyes started to water.

"I don't know. I think when I saw your reaction to me and Percy shaking hands something it set something off in my head."

"You've known since the day you got here?" Nico spun around and stared through Aaron.

"Pretty much."

"You…you still kept trying to talk to me. "

"Yea Nico, I did. I don't care who you have a crush on. I tried to be your friend because I thought you were cool. I feel like a complete outside here, so I thought you could relate."

"Have you told anyone? Piper?"

"You completely ignored what I said." Aaron cracked a smile "No. It's no one's business." Nico let out a sigh of relief. "Can I just say one thing though? This whole self-isolation looks exhausting. I think if you just face it, to yourself at least, you could possibly move on.

"Easier said than done." Nico noticed that he was relaxed. He has never been relaxed talking about Percy. Aaron started to walk back to Cabin 7 when he turned around.

"I'm sorry for the things I said. I was just really angry at you." He let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I still have my eye on you though."


	14. Chapter 14

**Aaron**

Aaron walked back to cabin 7 to find few of his cabin mates moving his stuff out.

"Guys, what are you doing with my stuff?" He demanded running up to the movers.

"Direct orders. Looks like you really aren't one of us" It was Mark Thompson, the main guy who has been giving Aaron issues since the charm-speaking incident. Aaron watched as they took his clothes over to Aphrodite's cabin. Will walked out just as Aaron was about to get flustered.

"Hey man, calm down. This isn't a stupid prank. I was trying to wait for you, but Chiron told me we had to do the switch before lights out. He gave me this to give to you." Will passed him a note that read.

_Child of Love belongs in the house of Love._

_ See you soon,_

_ A._

"So I take it I'm really not the Son of Apollo?" Aaron was half relieved. No more late night Shakespeare.

"Not everyone is cut out for us. I'm not really sure how it will be over there but I'm sure you'll be fine. See you around." Will walked inside followed by Mark and the two other guys that moved his stuff. Aaron faced Cabin 10. He suddenly felt alone a vulnerable.

Aaron walked into the cabin and everyone stop talking for a whole 4 seconds. They then quickly turned their heads and resumed their gossip. Girls laid on beds taking magazine quizzes while they guys took turn flexing in the mirrors. Aaron looked up around and saw the empty bunk with Aaron on the trunk in front of it. Everyone had pictures of famous celebrities everywhere; Aaron didn't even own a picture of himself. 'This is where I fit in?' He thought to himself. Everyone there was so pretty. Barbie/ken doll perfect. Where other guys had abs, Aaron had ribs. He started to feel small again. He walked to the bed and saw a note with a pink flower on it.

_Congrats on the move._

_ -Tamara._

****It was the third letter he received at camp, and it made him smile. He put it in the trunk and took out his sheet to make his bed. They smelled like they belonged in a store that had bad lighting and loud music. Aaron lied back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure if Aphrodite was his mom, but he was starting think it really didn't matter. 'I'm going to make my own way here' He thought to himself. He thought of the flower, and then of the girl who gave it to him. All of the day's events came rushing back. A smile crept on his face without him noticing.

"Who are you thinking about?" Piper asked standing over him.

"What…no one" Aaron really had to get better a lying.

"Listen if I'm going to be your head counselor, and favorite sister we are going to have to talk about some secrets." Aaron gave her a perplexed look.

"Do you get all girly in the cabin? I'm not sure if I can take that." Aaron was only half joking. He wasn't sure if he could stand a super feminine Piper.

"Of course not." She said while punching his arm. "But I still want to know who it is your thinking about."

"How do you know-"  
>"Goddess-of -Love." She made a gesture to his new home. "We know love when we see it." She paused to take a seat. "Does it have anything to do with that note that was on your bed?" Aaron's mouth dropped. "Ha! Now before you get all mad, I didn't go through your things I just saw her put it there." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I think we are going to have fun here." Piper got up and headed toward the bathroom.<p>

Aaron took a deep breath, and thought about what Piper said. He decided she would be the first one he told about his feelings when he got over them himself. Everything was just so sudden, and he had no idea how to address it. As he laid his head to go to sleep he had one thing on his mind. One scene he kept on reply.

"I still have my eye on you." That smile came creeping back.

The next day started way too early with a blow of the Shofar

"Remind me to break that thing later." Piper yawned. The campers strolled out of their cabins in their pajamas rubbing the sleep from their eyes…well everyone but Hypno's cabin; they fully embraced wanting to be asleep. In the middle of the cabins stood Chiron, Annabeth and Lou Ellen who were fully dressed. Aaron couldn't image what time they had to get up. He looked back and saw Percy in the crowd. Whatever was going on, he was not part of the planning process.

"Campers," Chiron started "As you know our camp is in great danger. The witches that have been attacking us must be dealt with. The time has come for us to take the offense."

"About time" Clarisse screamed from the back. All of Aries cabin was looked like barbarians even in their PJ's. Aaron prayed he'd never end up with them as siblings. Of all the Olympians, he spawned the biggest jerks. He looked at his new cabin mates who all looked like they were posing for a Hollister ad. He laughed at the idea of being the ugly duckling of his family.

"But first, we have some information." Lou Ellen spoke stoically. She was the epitome of her mother. "I've searched the archives of Wiccan prophecies. Apparently everything _is_ online these days." She looked at Leo who was smiling ear to ear. Clearly he must have won a bet or something. "In 1694 a woman named Heather Lancaster was burned at the stake right outside Salem Massachusetts. She was a strong witch gifted the power of foresight. As a she burned she cried out a premonition. She saw that a coven of her blood will use the child of the sky, a prophesized child, to gain strength and take seat as rulers of the new world. They will destroy what is left of the ancient world, and bring forth a new order." It seemed that only Lou Ellen's siblings understood anything she said because they all gasped in unison.

"It means they are going to take a Demigod, and use them to kill us." Annabeth clarified. "Rachel's prophecy stated we would be in danger; here it is." The camps eyes darted directly to Percy. They weren't after any child, they were after his.

"It seems that the Twice Blessed child has revealed itself" He interjected, pointing to Annabeth's abdomen "And we must protect it at all lengths."

"We decided the best plan of action is to attack them before I give birth. Their plan can't be completed until it's born, so now is the time to attack. They will still be in the planning stages, and will not expect a full on assault."

"LET'S GO KILL SOME WITCHES!" Clarisse screamed starting a battle cry. Lou Ellen waved her hand to silence the crowd.

"The team for this impromptu quest has been selected out of elimination. Their magic is not strong enough to directly affect the children of the Big three, meaning they will be the three member of this quest." Everyone parted as three pools were made in the crowd. Percy walked up and joined Annabeth, while Jason gave Piper a kiss before walking forward. Nico stayed put refusing to move.

"Nico," Hazel said coming up behind him. "I have to stay here and protect the camp with Hecate's cabin. It has to be you." She pleaded with her brother but he didn't budge. Aaron knew a trip with Percy was the last thing Nico wanted to participate in. Aaron noticed the way he twisted his mouth the left in order to not show emotion. Aaron forced his eyes to stare at something other than his mouth.

"I can't go either." Percy spoke stealing the attention. "I'm not leaving without you, especially now." He spoke to Annabeth as if she was the only one in the field. Aaron wondered if he would ever feel that kind of love.

"I hope you are not implying your pregnant girlfriend should go on this quest with you." The voice was heard by everyone, but not through their ears. It was like the entire camps conscious spoke at the same time. Just then a slight wind blew next to Percy and the most beautiful women Aaron had ever seen appeared. 'I'm related to that?' he asked to himself.

Aphrodite smiled and waved at the crowed like a perfect pageant queen.

"No, Aphrodite, I mean I'm staying here to protect her." Percy laced his fingers through her causing Annabeth smile. She took a breath and put her hand on the shoulder.

"No Percy, you have to go. I'm clearly no position to leave camp, and should stay around in case we have an invasion. Plus you're kind of protecting me anyway." She rubbed her stomach. Percy went to speak but Aphrodite stopped placed her finger to her lips stopping him.

"One thing I've noticed about mortals through the centuries. You don't want to question a pregnant one." Everyone chuckled except Percy who still looked concerned. Aphrodite turned to the crown, eyeing down Nico. "Son of Hades come forth." Aaron assumed Nico didn't want to piss off the goddess, that or she had some strong Charmspeaking because Nico walked straight up to her. "No matter what you believe, this quest will fail without you." Nico refused to look anywhere but the ground.

"This is crap!" Clarissa charged to the front of the crowd. "We aren't dealing with monsters. These are mortal witches. They don't just turn to dust when you cut into them; they bleed." This was the only time her outburst made any sense. These guys are used to killing things that didn't leave a trace. Could they really murder another person?

"Yes daughter of Aries. This quest will require an ability to end another mortal life." She turned back to Nico who looked up and met her eyes.

"Will I get my Shadow traveling back?"

"I believe so."

Nico paused like he was getting up the courage to say the words.

"I'll do it" he replied. The campers let out a cheer and applauded. Aaron found himself clapping, but not sure how he felt about Nico being gone for a while. 'It's not like he'd ever think of me that way.' Aaron thought to himself, but he still didn't want to see Nico in any danger.

"Wonderful. Now Chiron I do have one request." Aphrodite spoke silencing the crowd.

"I had no delusions otherwise." Chiron smirked.

"While these three heroes shall be protected from the magic by blood, it was two others that stopped the witch during the first attack." Aaron's heart dropped into his stomach. 'This cannot be happening' he said to himself.

"I request the quest be of five demigods instead of three." While Aphrodite said request, it sounded more like a dictation.

"I see no issue. The rule has been broken before." Aaron wished Chiron screamed at the goddess, and told her she was crazy. Of course he had no such luck.

"Splendid. Piper and Aaron join you place among the heroes of the quest." Aphrodite started a clap that caught like wildfire. Piper grabbed Aarons arm and rushed him up next to Jason. Aaron stumbled over his feet and tripped. 'Of course in front of the entire camp.' He cursed to himself. Aphrodite spoke again. "I give you your heroes." Another round of applause surged through the crowd. Aaron stood at the end of the line grabbing Pipers hand. She looked down and locked fingers with Jason. Jason must have assumed his was for a triumphed sign of victory so he grabbed Percy's hand and raised it in the air. That's when Percy grabbed Nico's hand and did the same. Nico twitched and stared at the hands that were locked, while Aaron winced at the connection. Then Nico relaxed, and let out a smile. Aaron eyes dropped so he could cover up his feelings from the entire camp.


	15. Chapter 15

**Piper**

Everything moved so quickly, that it all blurred together. After the announcement of the quest Piper, Jason, Percy, Nico and Aaron met in the Rec room to go over everything they would need for the quest. Leo started.

"I've traced Tiffany down to the college right outside the city, which means ya'll are going undercover as college kids." He mockingly started to cry. "They just grow up so fast." Annabeth could help but laugh, but then straightened her face out.

What Leo is trying to say is, the first part of this plan in gathering intelligence. We still don't know what we are up against, or how powerful they are. There will not be any attacks until I give the go. Understand?" She looked directly at her boyfriend who titled his head back and laughed. The rest of the team just nodded their head. "Piper, I'm putting you as lead on this." Pipers wasn't sure she heard her right. Obviously Aaron wouldn't lead, he has no experience. Percy and Nico are both a little bit of loose cannons, but how could she lead this team. Jason was the clear choice. Piper looked to her left, and Jason put his arm around her waist and gave her a soothing smile. She understood he was saying he was going to be right by her side.

"What a wonderful decision Annabeth. With all these males on one team, a female leaders is exactly what they will need." Aphrodite sounded like a proud mother. Piper was sure it was just as embarrassing as a normal mother/daughter relationship.

"Umm, quick question. Isn't it going to look a little weird when Tiffany sees me Piper and Nico? She's going to blow out cover." Piper was shocked by Aaron's question. He was completely right, yet she didn't think of that. She already felt like she was failing as a leader.

"Don't worry about that, I thought a head." Lou Ellen turned around and picked up a tray that contained fiver watches. One had a skinny pink strap with diamonds around the face. Piper could guess she would be wearing it. "The goddess picked these out, and I enchanted them with a clocking spell. Think of it like a personal mist. While wearing the watch you will look different to everyone who isn't wearing one." It was very clear which watch belong to which person. Jason's had a yellow strap and lighting bolts for hands. Percy was blue and looked like something you'd wear deep sea diving, while Nico's was all black with silver numbers and hands. Piper saw Aaron putting his on. A generic silver watch. Nothing special about it at all. If he was a child of Aphrodite, or cupid, they still weren't owning up to it. As they put the watches on they saw their friend's faces change. Lou Ellen smiled with confidence as her magic worked perfectly. Piper looked over and saw Annabeth staring at Percy. She studied his face, searching for any sign her boyfriend. Piper looked over at Jason and sighed with relief. The feeling of not recognizing the guy you love must be unbearable. She looked down and stared at his blue watch.

"You're taking this off the minuet you get back" Annabeth kissed him, then gave him a tight hug. Piper heard her whisper. "You better come back." Piper walked over to Jason and laced her fingers with his. She felt awful the Annabeth had to be separate from Percy again, but glad she didn't have to leave Jason. Piper turned and saw Aaron and Nico standing with a huge gap between them. Nico was classically studying the floor, while Aaron swayed back and forth waiting for someone to speak to him.

"Aww look" Leo mocked as he walked over to Aaron. "He's nervous. Babies first quest." Leo rubbed the numb of his index finger into Aaron's cheek until Aaron slapped it away laughing.

"We must not waist anymore time. Heroes you will leave as soon as you are packed." Chiron spoke ready to usher everyone out of the room. Before they could file out Aphrodite spoke up.

"I would like to request council with the two from my Cabin. If don't mind." Chiron nodded and everyone else left the room. Piper looked over and saw Aaron staring at the goddess. Her constant changing of facial features can be very distracting if you are not used to it.

"I know you two were not originally selected for this journey, but trust me when I say you will be the deciding factors." She looked to Piper. "I am most proud of how far you've come Piper, it is time to show what happens when one leads with their heart." Her attention turned to Aaron. "I understand that things are very confusing right now, but you must trust in your team if you hope to survive."

"Why would you ask for me to be put on this team? I'm just going to get in the way." Aaron was closing himself off, and making himself smaller than her looked. Aphrodite responded with a smile.

"As you must trust them, they must learn to trust you. _All _of them. There is a lot more ridding on this than you know. Here, this will come in handy when you need it." She handed him a note. It read

_Love is our strongest weapon._

_ -A_

Piper looked over and read it. Of course the Olympian would think the saying form a fortune cookie would be handy.

"Why do you just sign it A?" Aaron questioned.

"Mortals ask such silly questions" She laughed. That got Piper annoyed. Just because you can live forever doesn't mean you need to be so cryptic.

"J-just one more question," Aaron shuddered. "Who are you really my mother, or my grandmother?"

"Once again, you're asking the wrong questions." She stared maternally into Aarons eyes.

"Who are my parents?" His questioned seemed to vibrate the room,

"Well that's easy. Your parents are your parents." To Piper this made no sense, but Aaron somehow found comfort in this. They filed out the room to see Nico standing in the hallway. 'Was he eavesdropping?' Piper couldn't understand why he would be. She turned and saw her mother purse her lips and guide her eyes back into the room. It was like watching a schoolteacher about to discipline a student. Nico followed inside a closed the door.

Within the hour the five demigods and their driver were in the van heading towards their drop off location. Because Sacred Heart University was closer than Grand Central Station, they were going to be dropped off there instead. They arrived at the gates to the school just before Noon. After grabbing their bags they walked onto the campus expecting to look like sore thumbs amongst the college kids…they didn't. Piper looked around and saw loads of other young kids with bags wondering the grounds being help by older students with ugly yellow shirts. She looked up and saw a banner that read "Welcome Freshmen." She had seen enough teen movies to know what was going on.

"Guess we got lucky. Its freshmen move in. It should be easy to stay under the radar, everyone here is just as lost as we are." She scanned the crowd looking for something, she just wasn't sure what.

"Hi! Welcome to Sacred Heart! Do you guys still need to check in."? A yellow shirt had spotted them. He looked like he had taken way too many red bulls, and had plastic surgery to permanently stick a smile on his face. It wasn't warm or welcoming; just creepy.

"Umm, yeah." Piper responded. "She dug into her bag and pulled out the paperwork Annabeth had given them. Between Lou Ellen's magic and Leo's hacking they had new identities down to their room assignments. She handed the forms over and gave it to the yellow shirt.

"Ok Ms. Dungbettle, " Piper was going to kill Leo if she survived this. "Your living in Hamilton Hall 4th floor while…" he studied the paper again. "Looks like the boys are living right underneath you. Just head over two the dorm to check in and get your ID cards and keys." Check in was one of the worse experiences Piper had ever been through. She waited on line to watch mothers cry as they sent their kids away. Her dad didn't that much when she went off to school. From the windows she saw kids playing Frisbee and just hanging out. The idea that this couldn't exist for her tore her stomach apart. They got their ID's pictures taken and a stumpy woman told them their room assignments.

"Looks like the young lady will be in room 408. Mr. Night and Mr. Salmon are in 306. Mr. Sky and Mr. Smith are in 305." She smiled and gave out the keys. Although the boys didn't know their Aliases yet, they could tell who was bunking together.

"Smith? The most generic last name ever." Aaron said with a grunt. Piper saw Nico stare darts through Percy. Night and Salmon, yea that wouldn't end well. Nico broke eye contact and switched his ID card for Jason's.

"Yea that's not happening" he said as he walked away with his stolen card. Jason looked to Percy and shrugged.

"Guess we're roomies" Jason laughed. Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile.

"Ok, guess I'll stay with Mr. Attitude" Aaron growled. While the rooming situation was entertaining, Piper knew they had a mission.

She parted with the guys as they reached the third floor and she took the extra flight up. Piper swiped into 408 and only saw pink.

"Jill! Oh my God rooms you're here! " a very tan smaller girl with bright blonde hair wrapped her arms around Pipers waist. She thought the girl mistook her for someone else, but she quickly remembered her alias. Jill Dungbeetle. It fueled her flame to kill Leo even more.

"Rooms?" Piper questioned while still being hugged.

"Yea." The girl let go. "It's like short for Roomie."

"Isn't roomie already short for roommate?"

"Oh my God I love your watch!" The stranger was examining piper's wrist.

"So, you know my name…what's yours?" Piper really didn't know how to get an introduction done when her information as already known.

"I'm Madison. Madison Phillips. I tried Friending, and following you but you never excepted my requests." Before Piper could question, Madison shows her a picture of a girl that looked nothing like her with the name "Jilly D" above it.

"Yea, I've kinda been off technology for a bit." Piper took in the surroundings.

"Wait, are you on the new Britney Spears technology cleanse. I hear she dropped 5 pounds from cutting out twitter." Piper wanted to comment on how that made no sense but found the room to distracting. Madison had pink drapes, sheets, rugs and chairs. Her mini fridge was bedazzled along with her laptop. The most concerning part was Pipers side was also already made, in Zebra print.

"You made my bed?" She was starting to get nauseous looking at it.

"Well I figured our room should gel, so I just bought everything. What girl doesn't like pink and zebra print?" 'Me' she thought to herself.

"Totally" She said through a smile.

"Oh my God rooms Selfi!" Her pink phone was in front of Pipers face before she could react. 'Please let her be a monster. Just let me stab her once.' She prayed. Madison is what all daughters of Aphrodite as typically looked on as, and Piper hated it. She over threw drew to get away from this, only to end up rooming with someone worse.

"So, I think first things first, we need to get our social calendar in order. Now what sorority are you looking at?" Madison was sitting on her bed looking through pamphlets. Pipers jumped when she saw Greek writing, but it was a bunch of gibberish. "Now I totally want you to rush the same house as me, but I will respect you if you want to go somewhere else."

"What?" Piper didn't understand anything Madison had just said.

"Oh, well I'm a legacy of…well I wont tell you. I'll let you go to all the houses and you can choose where you best fit." That's when a picture on a pamphlet caught Piper's attention. The image was of a group of girls standing up the letters Mu Iota Pi in gold letters. The girl in the middle caught her attention. Sharp features, and different color eyes; Tiffany.

"Them." She grabbed the pamphlet. I want to meet them."

"Oh My God! That's my mom's sorority! We're gonna be MIPS! WE'RE GONNA BE SISTERS!" she hugged Piper again and jumped up and down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jason**

Dorm rooms are small. It was the first thing Jason noticed when the door opened. Neither Jason nor Percy were used to sharing a cabin, let alone a room, which was going to make for an interesting dynamic. There was already a slight rivalry between them, and now they had to be jammed in a sardine can. Jason stopped his thoughts as he was starting to sound like a brat. They unpacked their clothes pretty quickly, so the idly laid down on their beds. The group agreed to meet in their room in an hour to plan out their first few days. Jason had started thinking about everything that happened in the last few weeks.

"So you're a dad." Jason let his thought slip out unfiltered.

"Well that was direct." Percy smiled.

"Sorry about that, it's just insane. Like, we're just kids. Kids having kids."

"That's what I thought to. " Percy said sitting up. "But then I got to thinking. I've done more in the last 4 years than most people do in their lifetime. It's not like I'm worried about finishing school or getting a job. Why not have a kid now. It's just as good a time as any."

Jason was stunned for a moment, but the logic made sense.

"Guess life's different when you're a Demigod. The two boys started talking about what the thought their future would be like, allowing time slip past them.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Jason checked the clock that read 3:20. Percy answered allowing Nico and Aaron to answer.

"Sorry we're late, the princesses needed to make herself pretty." Nico pushed past Percy and sat on a desk chair.

"I changed my clothes…. sue me" Aaron responded. Jason noticed Aaron had gone from baggy traveling clothes to a shirt that hugged his arms and straight jeans. 'Maybe he does belong with Pipers siblings' he thought to himself. Jason watched Nico sit down and stare every except Percy. As Percy moved around the small room, Nico found the spot he wasn't and stared at it. His dancing eyes caused Jason to noticeably laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Percy questioned.

"Yes" Aaron and Jason spoke in unison, and then studied at each other. 'Wait, what does Aaron think-'' His thoughts were interrupted by pounding on the door. Nico jumped up and flew to the door letting Piper in. Jason went to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Get dressed. All of you." She said scanning the room. The boys looked around confused as touched their clothes.

"Umm, we are dressed." Percy said.

"No, dressed to go out…Like Aaron." Jason looked at Aarons outfit, then back at his girlfriend. He didn't notice she was wearing a loose purple top, skinny jeans and those chunky shoes he didn't really understand. Piper hated dressing up, but when she did she was stunning.

"Um, I don't think we came here for a college party." Nico sounded half scared. A party was definitely not his scene.

"Actually, it's exactly why we came here." Piper pulled out a flyer that had Greek symbols all over it. "We're going to Kappa Sigma/ Mu Iota Pi welcome back party." The rest of the boys joined in Nico's horror.

"You do know they aren't actually Greek right?" Aaron seemed very concerned for Piper. Jason knew it could be stressful leading a team, but this seemed insane.

"I know what a sorority is moron. Trust me, it's the last place I want to be. But Tiffany is in MIP, so what's a better place to do some recon. We can blend in with the hundreds of other freshmen who are rushing."

"Rushing where?" Percy questioned.

"Never mind. Get dressed, I'll update you on the way." Piper rushed to the boy's closets and picked out clothes.

While they walked Jason felt ridiculous. He was wearing a nice button up and sandals to go to a party. This wasn't the type of thing Demigods did. He looked over at Percy who was wearing a Polo shirt. This guy had a kid on the way, and he has to pretend like he's having fun with fake Greeks; Jason didn't wish to trade places. Then he looked back at Nico who refused to wear anything other than a black T-shirt. Piper haggled and got him into a studded belt. He looked like a member of an amateur rock band. Not sure how that would go over with a bunch a Frat boys. As the reached the house Kappa Sigma house Piper stopped.

"Remember guys, we are college freshmen. So act like it. Don't kill anything….or anybody." As she turned around Aaron spoke.

"And don't drink anything any hands you." They all stared at him. "I've seen a lot of Law and Order." They walked into the house and were a bit shocked at what they saw. Jason was expecting a wild party with a slip and slide and huge speakers. The way Piper explained Greek Life she clearly thought there were going to be guys in blazers and girls in pears drinking Champaign. What they actually saw was a bunch of kids just hanging out. Music played low enough allowing some to dance and other to talk. The guys in the fraternity worse shirts with the Greek letters Kappa Sigma on it, while the girls in MIP wore black dresses. Everyone else was dressed in whatever they wanted. It definitely wasn't what any of them expected.

"Hi, welcome to Kappa Sig. Are you all freshmen?" A guy in letters asked approaching them. Before Jason could answer a high-pitched shriek came from another room.

"ROOMS!" A shorter blond girl grabbed Piper by the waist and pulled her away. "Oh MY GOD. There are like so many people you have to meet. Just breathe. Just breathe." Piper was gone in a second without being able to signal for help.

"That's the sorority scream. They train them young." He laughed putting the boys at ease. "I'm Eric. Rush Chair of Kappa Sig. Are you guys planning on rushing this semester?" They all looked at each other making sounds, but nothing was an actual word. "Hey, don't worry about. Just hang out, meet some of the brothers, and see if it's the place for you. No need to rush into making a decision."

"But isn't that why it's called rush?" Nico spoke plainly. Eric was taken back, and then laughed.

"Yea actually I guess your right. Let's call it recruitment then." Eric walked off into the house. Jason took a look around. The house was big, filled with fraternity memorabilia. Pictures, trophies, and Kappa Sigma letters everywhere. The house had three floors, but the bottom was the only one opened to guests. Jason led his group through the crowd into an open area away from the door. With all their training they had no idea what to do in this situation. Jason looked over to Aaron was slightly swaying to the music.

"Do we dance?" Jason questioned.

"Are you asking me to dance?" Aaron joked back. Jason didn't laugh, he didn't like not feeling in control and out numbered. "Listen I'm exactly the expert on parties, but I do know for guys standing in the corner probably isn't "blending in". I guess we just talk to people, and look out for Tiffany." The sons of the big three stared at each other and back at him. "How about this, we split up. Find a guy in those letter shirts. Say your interested in joining and see where it takes us." With that the boys split up. Jason saw plenty of guys in Kappa Sigma, but couldn't strike up a conversation. 'Pull it together Grace.' He said to himself. 'You killed a Titan, you can talk to some guys.'

"You look overwhelmed" Eric spoke from behind him. Jason let out a sigh of relief. Thank the gods someone addressed him first, this he can handle. Jason and Eric talked back and forth about Jason's made up life. Eric escorted him into another room where he met more brothers of Kappa Sigma whose names he immediately forgot. As Eric turned around he saw Percy engaging with another set of Kappa Sigma's and Aaron talking to a few other freshmen. Nico was sitting on the couch alone. Jason wondered why he didn't just stay in the room. As Eric turned around, Percy and the other guys of Kappa Sigma were walking towards them. The brothers greeted each other and introduced Percy to Eric. They called him Peter. Apparently Peter had a 3.5 GPA and won first place medals in his skateboarding competitions. Leo certainly had an imagination.

"Right, you came in with Jared." Eric said pointing at Jason. "Are you guys roommates?"

"There was a last minuet change, but we're friends from home" Jason responded.

"Oh and those other two guys are your friends two?" Eric point over to Aaron who now had a red solo cup in his hand and was dancing with a two girls in a black dresses 'High school loser my ass' he thought to himself.

"Something like that." Percy responding looking over towards Nico.

"He's quit the ladies man" Eric said referencing Aaron. "Are you sure your other friend is comfortable here?"

"Nico- I mean Nelson?" Jason stumbled over his aliases. "Yea, he's real interested, just doesn't know if he fits in."

"I understand." Eric looked at his Brothers and gave them a hand sign they immediately understood. The guys on either said left Eric and walked over to Nico. He tried to push them away, but the guys didn't back down. They eventually sat next to him and started a conversation. These guys were really good at getting people to join.

"Pretty stupid group if you ask me" A new voice said coming down the stares. The guy wore a muscle T and sported a chinstrap of facial hair.

"Kevin, what did we talk about?" Eric said trying to keep a smile on his face.

"It's my fucking house, I'm going to come down if I want. Just because you don't want me around potentials doesn't mean I can't make an appearance.

"Actually that's exactly what it means." Eric said. By this time Kevin was on the ground floor and clearly drunk. The guys talking with Nico had brought him over close to see what was going on.

"I mean, these two seem pretty chill. But most of these other kids suck."

"Ok Kevin, time to go back upstairs." One of the other guys placed his hands on the Neanderthals shoulders.

"No." He shrugged the guy off him. "I'm still apart of this frat, and I don't want any Goth fags like that kid in." His finger aimed right at Nico.

"What did you just call me?" Nico was enraged as he walked towards the drunken frat guy.

"You heard me you little freak. Your weird I don't like you. Get out."

"I'm so sorry about him." Eric interjected.

"Come on Eric, Don't be such a homo about everything. We're all having fun."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Nico shouted at him. The crowd looked stunned, while the mist changed out appearance, Nico still looked half the size of this guy. While the every worried Nico was going get hit, Jason was worried Kevin was going to get murdered.

"Oh, you don't like how I speak. Fuck you kid. You and your little gay friends can get the fuck out of-" He speech stopped when Jason's fist met his jaw. Everything stopped as everyone stared at Jason.

"You're really think you can punch me in my own fucking house!" Kevin screamed trying to get up off the floor.

"Actually he can." Eric said smiling at Jason. He looked down to Kevin. "Your done here. Your going to get your stuff, and leave." Two guys picked Kevin up and escorted him upstairs. The crowed in the party let out a cheer and began to clap. The music came back on and people started to go back to parting.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that." Eric spoke to the boys. Percy Nico and Aaron all stood behind Jason who was in the same spot he through his punch. "Kevin doesn't speak for what the rest of us believe. Honestly he wasn't even speaking for what he believes." Jason gave him a confused look. "Kevin's my "Big Brother" in the fraternity. He's not always an ass, but he can be when he drinks. Anyway I know he's not homophobic, just a moron." Jason still didn't say anything, none of them did. This whole night was completely out of all of their comfort zones.

"You know what, lets get some drinks and forget about it." Eric said waving his hand for someone to retrieve more red solo cups.

"Yea, we don't really-' Before Jason could deny his offer Nico responded.

"Sounds great."


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy**

Who would have known what a few drinks could do to Nico. The first cup was a concoction known as a Sigma Slushie. The blended Vodka, Hawaiian punch and ice didn't taste as good as anything Percy could get at a 7/11. Nico chugged two cups right away surprising most of the Kappa Sigmas. Within the half hour he was shot gunning bears, playing beer bong and taking shots. The most surprising thing was Nico didn't seem overly affected by the alcohol at all. For a small guy, he held is liquor very well, which made Percy realize it wasn't his first time with the stuff. Aaron on the other hand put his cup down after two drinks. A freshmen girl took him to the dance floor, and he winked as he was dragged off. Percy would have thought this was all a distraction, but his eyes were peeled for Tiffany who didn't seem to be around. In fact only a few of the girls in black dresses were around, and Piper hadn't been seen since she was dragged off; however this was their mission. Blend in and get information. Percy and Jason hung out in the kitchen next to Eric who was talking about Kappa Sigma.

"And our patron god is Apollo. He's pretty much the epitome of gentlemanly character. " This caused both Jason and Percy to laugh harder than they had all night.

"Sup guys" Nico said strolling into the conversation.

"Nelson, nice to see you opening up." Eric said pounding Nico's fist. 'Did he just fist bump him' Percy questioned to himself.

"I just take some getting used to." He responded with a smirk. Percy was half convinced Nico was possessed. "So about Kevin." He said changing the subject.

"Yea, I'm really sorry about him."

"No, no worries. But you said you knew he wasn't a homophobe. How can you be so sure?" Nico asked whiling sitting on the kitchen counter. Percy gave Nico a questioning look. "I'm just curious how well you know your bothers."

"Well." Erick started. "He did take me as a Little."

"Wait, so your…" Jason wouldn't finish the sentence.

"Gay? Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Oh no. Gods no. No" Jason started to ramble.

"Gods?" Eric questioned.

"They let you in knowing that?" Nico asked. Either he was very quick at covering for Jason, or actually cared about Eric's response.

"Yea, I've been out since high school." He studied the boys. "Listen we're really not like a stereotypical frat. We aren't all white, and don't only wear polo's and sandals. We have guys that guys that are Black, White, Latino, Asian, straight, gay questioning it doesn't matter. None of that stuff defines you as a person, or what your worth is to the world. We take guys with great character. Guys that stand up for themselves and their friends." Percy was really impressed with how progressive this group was. Jason seemed equally as impressed, but was looking at Nico as if he was waiting for him to say something. Nico opened his mouth.

"I need to go to the bathroom." With that he walk about of the room. Percy decided this would be his cue to exit the conversation as well. He walked out of the kitchen and watched the party. He saw two girls in black dresses eyeing a freshmen girl that had just walked in the door. They approached her, seemingly complemented her hair, and invited her upstairs. 'Wow, I'm an idiot' he thought to himself. Percy grabbed Aaron away from the dance floor and walked up the stairs.

As the reached the second floor, the music faded away. They stood looking at a long hallway with doors on each side. Behind them was another hallway and another set of stairs. Piper had to be up here, Percy just knew it. As they walked down the hallway they heard a crash of medical bottles fall from what Percy assumed was a cabinet from behind a door.

"Shit" A familiar voice cursed.

"Piper?" Percy whispered to the door. The door swung opened and Piper stood there with Advil bottles by her feet.

"We need to get out of here." She spoke through her teeth. "I've spent the last two hours with a permanent smile glued to my fucking face and talking to girls about Starbucks and Uggs. I don't even like Uggs." Piper stepped out the bathroom and grabbed the boys by the arms. "I don't think Tiffany is here, this was a total waste of time.

"Umm Piper, what were you looking for in their medicine cabinet." Aaron said with his words a little slurred.

"Something that would make me vomit so I had an excuse to leave…have you been drinking? She looked at Aaron then at Percy.

"No." They both lied in unison. As Piper started to scold them they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Two girls pivoted around the corner stared at them. Four eyes were on them. Two of them were brown. One was blue and one was green. The brown eyes girl approached Piper.

"Hi Jill, is this your boyfriend Peter?" She asked looking at Percy.

"Oh, no their both friends from home. He's down stairs. It actually seems like he got sick, so I should probably get him back to his dorm." Piper said with a fake smile. Percy didn't take his eyes off of Tiffany. It was the girl that almost killed his girlfriend and child. He wanted to take riptide out right then and there.

"Oh that's to bad." The brown eye girl said with a frown. "Before you go I think you should meet our president-"

"Tiffany" Piper said cutting her off. "I've heard so much about you. The witch and Piper shook hands. Piper to sturdy and gentle. There was no sign that she wanted to kill her.

"Charmed." Tiffany smiled, "I've heard some really good things about you Jill. I hope you come out to the bonfire by the lake tomorrow. Should be a rager." She winked and walked past the group into the door at the end of the hall. Piper let out a deep exhale. Percy patted her back to show her he understood the self-control that took. The trio started towards the stairs when Aaron suddenly stopped outside a door. Without warning he opened it, and inside saw Kevin with a girl on his bed.

"What the fuck, close the door!" He shouted.

"Sorry dude, wrong room." Percy went to close it but Aaron's hand kept it opened. He was staring at the girl. She wasn't conscious and her underwear was by her ankles.

"Is she ok?" Aaron questioned coldly. The answer seemed pretty clear to Percy.

"She's fine. Quiet, the way I like them. Now get the fuck out." Kevin picked up a condom from his drawer and started to open it. Percy could feel Piper become enraged from behind him.

"That girls a virgin." Aaron's words now were daggers. Percy and Piper looked at each other. Percy guessed it had to be a power from Aphrodite or cupid. Maybe he could tell that sort of thing. It made sense, but seemed pretty pointless.

"I'm not going to ask you again!" The boy got up and charged Aaron. With swiftness Aaron sidestepped him, using Kevin's own force and pushed his nose into the door. There was a crack and blood starting to run. Aaron put his hands around Kevin's neck and started to squeeze. Piper grabbed the girl and got her out of the room. Once it was clear, Percy forced Aaron off of Kevin, which caused a serge to go through his body. Ignoring it Percy pulled Aaron down the hall and down the stares.

Once outside Aaron had seemed to calm down and was once again a little more than tipsy.

"I –I don't even remember doing it. I just was so angry." Aaron could barely keep focused.

"Look, we can't have you blacking out like that. You're a Demigod. You could have done some serious damage. We need to be careful." As Percy finished, Piper walked out the house with Nico who was using Jason as a crutch. Apparently he had a few more drinks after his bathroom trip.

"I'm gone for two hours and these two get wasted?!" Piper screamed.

"Babe calm down. We needed to blend in." Jason reasoned.

"Whatever. Lets just get back." Piper blurted out while she stormed off. Percy and Jason just looked at each other. Jason walked Nico while Percy walked Aaron back to their dorms in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aaron**

It was the best night Aaron had in long time. He knew he should have focused more on the mission, but he finally felt like he belonged. He spent so much time on the outside looking in on what other kids were doing; being on the inside was something he wanted to get used to. He danced in public for the first time ever. He didn't care what people thought he just let go. Sure the drinks helped, but he just felt alive. He was used to drinking to keep himself warm on cold nights, not fun. As him and Percy climbed the stairs he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Percy sat Aaron on his bed while Nico pushed Jason off and stumbled into his desk.

"I'm okay now." Nico slurred putting his hands on the table for balance.

"Should we stay with them?" Jason asked Percy.

"Dudes, we're just a little drunk; not dying. Go to bed." Aaron titled his head back against the wall. Jason and Percy shrugged and exited the room. Nico took a deep breath and turned Aaron.

"Start talking." He said turning around, and sitting on the desk.

"Talk about what?" Aaron laughed.

"Yourself. I still no nothing about you so, why not start talking." Nico brushed his shaggy hair out of his dark eyes. "Full disclosure this is the Sigma Slushie talking."

"I figured." Aaron laughed again. "There isn't much to tell. Parents died when I was young, been homeless for a while, got picked up by Apollo walking home from summer school."

"There's got to be more than that. Everyone has a story." Nico crossed over to Aaron's desk. Aaron crossed his ankles and squeezed. Nico wore the rocker look well.

"My last name is King" Aaron said with a smirk.

"Be serious." Nico scolded in return.

"I don't know. I never really did much to have a story. Ever since I left the home, I kind of kept my head down."

"What about before the home?" Nico's dark eyes made contact with Aarons.

"I was at a catholic orphanage I think. They moved me when I was 4 or 5. I just remember a lot of women wearing crosses." Aaron sat up allowing Nico to sit on Aaron's bed. "I think I was happy there."

"What do you mean you think you were happy?"

"Just that. I remember one nun had the smile that could just put me to rest. No matter how upset I was, she would come over to me and just soothed me. That kind of stuff stopped happening when I got sent away."

"Why'd you have to go?"

"You're asking a lot questions," Aaron smiled. "I got too old I guess. I think the orphanage closed down. I never really saw it again."

"So why-"

"Nope, my turn." Aaron cut him off. "What's with the dark mysterious act?"

"What makes you think it's an act?"

"You're kidding right?" Aaron adjusted himself. "Dark clothes, underworld prince. It's a little cliché." Nico made a very loud laugh at Aaron's statement.

"You're really perceptive."

"While you spent your time pushing people away, I spent it watching them." Aaron noticed Nico looked confused. "I always felt different, so I watched how normal people acted. I tried to mimic it, but it never worked out. I could pass for human, but I was always labeled a freak."

"It's was probably those lanky arms" Nico shoved Aaron, which caused him to laugh. Laughing felt freeing to Aaron. He would take it for granted. He wasn't sure what this moment was, but he enjoyed it.

"I spent so long not fitting in, not knowing my place. This all seems surreal."

"I know the feeling" Nico put his hands behind his head. The slight muscles on his arms bulged in his shirt.

"Nico, don't get mad but you had a place all along." Nico looked offended so Aaron quickly spoke over him. "I'm not saying it was easy for you, but you were brought to Camp pretty early. Yea you were the Son of Hades, but what's being a Demigod if you're life isn't a little messed up. I've learned pretty quickly none of us are normal. Hell I don't even know whose son I am." Aaron noticed him and Nico were only centimeters from brushing against each other. He refused to move.

"You know I don't let people talk to me that way." Nico paused. "I kind of missed honesty." Nico turned his head towards Aaron. Aaron's heart was in his throat, adrenaline pumped through his entire body. His eyes focused on Nico's lips wanting to explore them. He feared rejection while simultaneously basking in victory. In a split second Aaron saw both outcomes clear as day. "But don't get carried away" Nico laughed pushing Aaron again while backing away in distance. Aaron smiled through his disappointment. He didn't see that option.

"You know, this whole thing is crazy right?" Aaron let his mind wonder. "We're just a bunch a kids, sent to kill a bunch of bigger kids. It's some serious shit."

"Well when you put it that way…" Nico responded "Look this stuff always works out in the end. It's our destiny to be saved by a child that's not born yet." Nico tried to be comforting, but it clearly failed.

"It's just so much pressure for one kid. Prophesied before he was even born." Aaron's words seem to hit Nico, as Aaron could tell he was thinking. It was possible the Slushi was making thoughts a little harder to string together

"You know, prophecies tend to be recycled from culture to culture." Aaron could tell Nico had a plan for this lesson so he just nodded and went with it. "I mean look at this one, A child born to save the world. Same thing was said in Judo-Christian lore about Jesus. And look how that turned out."

"So Annabeth is the Demigod version of Mary?" Aaron was really trying to understand Nico, but this was just ridiculous.

"What I'm saying is it's in our blood as Greeks to jump when the Oracle spews her nonsense. The Romans had hundreds of scrolls so picking out one prophecy over was a little difficult. They used them as way to prepare and live by, not the end all be all. I mean look at Jesus. He was prophesized about, and when he showed up people still didn't believe it." Nico seemed so please by his drunken rant. Aaron just smiled and let him rant.

"Are you saying Jesus didn't fulfil his prophecy? I think my catholic nun would agree with you."

"no, no, no. What I'm saying…." Nico stopped and stared at Aaron "Your fucking with me aren't you." Nico's fist met Aarons arm as he let out a laugh. The boys stayed silent for a beat. Were they becoming friends? Aaron certainly felt comfortable. Aaron took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"What did you and Aphrodite talk about before we left?" Aaron hoped he could get an answer out of him. Nico just shook his head.

"You know, the normal stuff you talk about when the goddess of love is around."

"Percy?" Aaron tried to tread very carefully. Nico glared.

"Yes. I blamed her for making me feel this way."

"Attacking a goddess? Is that smart?"

"No, but I was hoping she's turn me into a frog so I wouldn't have to go on this trip. She told me she doesn't pick who we fall for. Manipulated love always fails."

"Do you believe her?" Aaron questioned.

"I honestly don't give a shit anymore. When this quest is done, I'm out of here." Aaron tried to cover that his heart dropped to his stomach. There was a pause in the conversation. Aaron didn't want to admit that he was actually falling for this kid. A crush is one thing, but developing actual feelings for Nico; that felt insane. Still, Aaron couldn't imagine the pale boy not around anymore. He saw them sitting by the lake at a camp fire, not on different continents.

"So do you still have your Mythomagic cards?" Aaron said forcing another grin.

"Who told you about those!" Nico yelled shocked.

"Prince of darkness plays with magic cards, people are gonna talk. Who was your favorite?"

"Shut up!" Nico kicked Aaron in the leg and laid back on the bed. Aaron recovered from his bodies shaken emotions.

"Do you trust me yet?" Aaron asked lying down in the opposite direction.

"I don't know yet. If you don't kill me in my sleep I guess I should." Nico picked his head up to show Aaron his smile. From there the conversation went back and forth with the two talking about embarrassing childhood memories. Midway through Aarons story about getting lost on a field trip he heard Nico breathing heavy. He got up and saw the boy asleep. Aaron stared for a while, and then went over to Nico's vacant bed. Sure he was fine tonight, but Aaron didn't want to see a sober Nico waking up in bed with him. As he drifted off to sleep he did what comes natural to Demigods. He dreamed.

Aaron found himself in a clearing in the woods. He saw a small girl crying, kneeling over blood stained grass. As Aaron walked closer the cries of a baby could be heard.

"What do I do with you?" the girl whispered. To his left he saw stags and wolves make themselves known. The animals stopped circling the girl, but not in a threatening manner. They seemed more sad than violent. In a flash, Aaron notice the entire scene change.

Aaron found himself on half-blood hill. Below he saw the campers fighting against enchanted pots and pans. If it was so dangerous, Aaron would have thought it was a scene from Fantasia. He saw members of cabin seven addressing bruises while Apollo's cabin shot the cooking supplies out the sky. Aaron started to rush down the hill when he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned the sky went from day to night. The moon hanging above him for light he looked at who the hand belonged to. Aphrodite.

"Your fight is not here. You are were you belong." She spoke soothingly.

"I know you're a goddess and everything, but that can't be right. I'm no help on this mission. At least if I was here I could help out. I'm no match for some Witches." Aaron wished he wasn't so rude. Even in a dream, a goddess is still a goddess.

"You've spent your life believing you don't belong. Even now you don't think you belong amongst the heroes. I have watch you grow, I know your story. I know where you need to be. Besides there's nothing better than an old fashion love triangle." Her smile made Aarons knees buckle.

"That's why you want me there. For your entertainment!" Aaron's face was red from the blood that rushed to it.

"You've been spending too much time with Nico. Not everyone is against you." Her words calmed Aaron down, against his will. "Ever since you were a baby you had a calling. This is your time. Take charge Aaron. You have my blessing." The scene started to fade.

"Blessing for what?" He screamed. The scene moved to a candlelit room. A group of figures in red hooded capes sat facing one who sat behind a table with a book on it. The figure at the front of the room pulled her hood down. Tiffany stood their reading from the book in what Aaron guessed was Latin.

"Sisters, the time is approaching. Soon the prophesized baby will be in our grasps, and we will destroy those pathetic Demigods once and for all. To long have we stayed in the shadows, relentlessly persecuted while those freaks lives happily at Camp. "

"Such Bullshit!" One voice yelled from the crowd.

"Yes it is Clara." Tiffany responded. "But don't interrupt me. Like I was saying; our plan is in motion. That smart ass bitch thinks she can figure out or next move, but jokes on her."

"Madam President. When are going to get this over with?" Another voiced asked,

Why, our most sacred of days. Initiation" Tiffany smiled and banged a gavel she had in her pocket. In unison the group spoke

"Magic Is Power." Aaron looked around and notice the letters MIP were all around the room. He was in the Mu Iota Pi house. 'They're not a sorority' he thought to himself. 'They're a coven.' The scene dissolved around him and he woke up with Sunlight shining in his room. He got up and looked into the mirror covering his mouth not to let out a sound. His curly hair was cut short, and stylish beard had grown on his face. It reminded him of Tristian Mclean. He was pretty sure he shaved yesterday, and definitely didn't remember getting a haircut. He initially thought he got more drunk than he remembered, but the pink glow around him told him this was something supernatural.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aaron**

In the cafeteria Piper, Percy and Jason's mouths dropped when we sat down. Nico hadn't mentioned anything about his appearance, but the way Aaron would catch him staring showed he noticed the change.

"Looks like Mom gave you a gift." Piper laughed as she felt his facial hair. "You clean up well."

"I guess I do." Aaron responded with a smirk. "But why? I mean I did see her in a dream." The group stared at him as if they were going to kill him if he didn't elaborate.

He explained his dream, leaving out the part about a love triangle, to the rest of the team. They completely ignored the part about Aphrodite, and told him she is notorious for meddling in quests.

"So MIP is a coven of witches. Explains why they were so secretive, and creepy." Piper looked at the boys. "They were like the Stepford Wives in there."

"I'm assuming the 'Smart Ass Bitch' they are referring to is Annabeth." Percy said playing with his soup. Caf food was nowhere near as good as camp food. "I guess they have eyes on the camp." Aaron read Percy worried look. "I'll send an Iris message later. If they are watching her she's in danger." Jason put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Don't worry. No witch bitch is coming anywhere near her or the baby. Trust Uncle Jason." Percy was able to crack a smile.

"I don't understand though." Aaron spoke up. "How can they plan this on initiation when they don't know when Annabeth is going to give birth?" Percy's smile went away.

"They probably don't need the baby out of her." Nico spoke coldly.

"Either way, we have no idea when their initiation is. That's what we have to find out first." Piper spoke breaking the tension.

"Well that's easy." Jason said with a smirk "Looks like you need to complete rush." Piper's face went pale. "I know you hate them Pipe, but you're the only one who can get any information about when it's happening." Piper calculated everything in her head. She rolled her eyes when she realized Jason was right.

"The minute they ask me to clean a toilet is he minuet I kill one of those valley girls." Piper let out a sigh. "I guess that means we have to go to the bonfire by the lake." The idea of a party did not excite any of them. Going to the lake when their friend was in danger seemed illogical, but that's what they needed to do.

As they walked out of the cafeteria Nico parted ways. He decided he needed alone time. As Aaron went to his room thought about the night before. What would have happened if he did lean in for a kiss? 'Get over it' He told himself. 'You can't dwell. We have to move forward.'

Aaron spent most of the day in Jason and Percy's room just hanging out. Not having to go to class meant they had a lot of free time on their hands. Piper was off trying to spend as much time as she could with the MIP's, while they just sat in the room. Aaron could help but imagine the danger she could have been in while the rest of her team was passing the time.

Aaron learned more about past missions, and their personal lives. Jason and Percy we're almost polar opposites. For Percy and Annabeth it was loathe at first sight, while Jason instantly fell for Piper. He learned about The Labyrinth, River Styx, evil wind gods and a Titan in Alaska. These two had been through so much Aaron was sure they could take on a few witches. The stories took up so much time were almost late for their meeting at the rondaview spot.

The three boys were in T-shirts and swim trunks waiting right outside the entrance to the lake. Nico showed up in his same clothes from earlier. He clearly had no plans to get wet. Piper was the last to arrive with an exhausted look on her face.

"Apparently we aren't the only people who don't go to class." She started, "I've been two three malls in the last 4 hours to only shop at Forever 21." Piper placed herself on Jason and he wrapped his arms around her. "I hate this" she whined.

"I know" He responded. A loud cheer came from the beach cuing the group it was time to go have 'fun'. As the reach the party they saw about 75 people hanging out in the water and on the shore. The lake was huge enough that the other side wasn't visible from where Aaron stood. In the middle of the lake, past the no swimming line was a fountain the shot water straight up. He looked over to Percy whose eyes were closed sensing the surroundings.

"Feeling energized?" Aaron questioned.

"It's not the ocean, but it's something." Percy took off down the beech to stand in the water.

"Sorority alert" Jason said nodding his head to the left. 12 girls, including Tiffany, were walking towards the party in long sundresses. "You ready for more?" He painfully asked Piper. She punched him in the arm.

"Don't baby me." She forced a fake smile. "I'm so totally ready." She mimicked Tiffany's voice and strutted towards the MIP's. Aaron turned and Nico had already walked away. Jason spotted some Kappa Sigma's and said he was going to see if they knew anything about the MIP pledge process. If Aaron didn't know any better, he would think Jason was getting attached to the Fraternity life. Standing alone he looked out at the water seeing that the fountain spraying water into the sky. Aaron noticed the trees at the right edge of the lake were moving; moving like something big was pushing them. Through the woods he saw a large brown dog with razor sharp teeth. 'Hellhound' he thought to himself. Aaron ran down to Percy who also must have noticed it because he was staring in the same direction.

"It must smell us" Percy said never taking his eyes off of it.

"What are we going to do? There's to many people he for us to kill it. It will probably look like we are bear hunting."

"Besides the witches will probably realize someone's a Demigod. There's no question they know we attract monsters." The hound was now at the water's edge sniffing. If it caught their sent it would run around the bank and charge the party. "I have an idea" Percy closed his eyes again, and fish started jumping out of the water in front of the hounds face. Aaron watched as the hound tried to catch them in his mouth, lose its footing and fell in. While it splashed around Aaron saw Percy's face change as he willed the water.

"You're drowning it." Aaron said with a smirk.

"Trying to-"Percy grunted. "It's a pretty big dog." Once in a while the dog would splash for air and Percy would force it under.

"You can do it" Aaron said placing his hand on Percy shoulder. Aaron felt Percy's entire body stiffen. His eyes opened and were glazed over blue. The hellhound was quickly pulled under the surface of the water. Aaron didn't remove his hand out of pure shock of what happened to Percy. Ten seconds later the fountain's water shot twenty feet in the air. As the crowd gazed at the middle of the lake they were distracted from seeing what looked like a second fountain pushing the body of the hellhound out the water and into dust.

Aaron removed his hand, and Percy let out a sigh as he bent over catching his breath.

"What just happened?" Aaron asked hoping this was normal for Percy.

"No idea. I just felt more powerful than I ever had. It was you." Percy had straightened up. The walked up from the water's edge where Jason was waiting.

"Dude, what the hell? We're not supposed to attract attention." Jason scolded.

"I don't know what happened. There was a hellhound, I tried drowning it. But I could focus." Aaron's face of confusion matched Jason's. "I was trying to focus but I kept thinking about Annabeth. I felt like I needed to go back and protect her. That's when Aaron touched me and everything went on steroids." The boys stood in silence racking their brains. Jason looked over at Aaron, his stare made him a bit uncomfortable.

"You're pink." Jason laughed.

"Umm, yes…but could we focus on what just happened maybe?" Aaron suggested.

"No it's because you're pink. Aphrodite's gift. It's a power of yours."

"Jason what are you talking about?" Percy was not into interpreting Jason's words.

"Aaron can amplify our powers through channeling love. Percy, you were thinking about Annabeth when Aaron touched you. Your desire to protect her must have tapped into Aaron's connection with love and amplified your powers."

"So I'm like a love battery?" Jason felt like a huge freak.

"More like a love speaker system." Percy laughed.

"Great, I just keep getting weirder." Jason sighed throwing his hands up.

"Weirder, this is great!" Jason yelled. "This has to be why you were needed on the quest. To amplify the power of the Sons of the Big three." Jason wasn't thrilled to be told his place was to be someone's side kick, but he couldn't help but smile. He did belong on this journey after all.

"Hey guys!" Eric came rushing over. "We need two more for a game of Volleyball. Who's in?" Eric looked at the three boys who in turn looked back at each other.

"You guys go ahead. Sports bring back bad gym class memories." Aaron said stepping back. Jason and Percy smiled and nodded at Eric.

"Great. You guys are skins, so lose the shirts." Eric walked back towards the volleyball net. Percy grabbed his shirt in between his shoulder blades and pulled straightening his arms, while Jason crossed his arms at his waist and pulled it up and over his head. Percy's chest has sturdy and he had a hard abdomen. He didn't look like he spend endless hours in the gym, but his body was defined by actual activity. Jason on the other hand was leaner and more defined. Every muscle look like it was placed perfectly on his body and carved out especially for him. Aaron assumed there was a weight set in Cabin 1.

After the boys went off he was glad he didn't play. Aaron may have had a new look, but the gift didn't come with a new body. He was still tall, and lanky. He walked back down into the water and stared at his own reflection. 'What are you talking about' He asked himself. Aaron thought about who he was a few weeks ago; that wasn't the same person he was looking at now. 'I'm that shy little boy anymore. I won't be.' Aaron wasn't sure if he Charmspoke himself but he felt power running though him. No, he felt confidence. That is what it meant to be a child of love. It wasn't about letting someone else tell you tell you who you were, it's defining that for yourself. He thought about his cabin mates. Sure people said they were hot, but if no one did, they would still know they were. Strength from within. Aaron turned around and his senses were heightened. His eyes zoomed in on Nico who was sitting on a bench looking out onto the water drinking a beer. Aaron smiled, removed his shirt and walked towards the son of the underworld.

"Shocking. You're sitting alone on a bench." Aaron laughed as he got in Nico's line of vision. Nico's eyes widen for a second, causing blood to rush to Aarons face. Maybe Nico liked what he saw.

"Yeah, I figured I'd sit this one out." He replied regaining his attitude.

"Come on you were a lot of fun last night."

"It's called rare form for a reason Aaron." Nico smiled. "You can sit, I guess." Aaron accepted the invitation and took a seat next to Nico. "About last night…"

"Yeah?" Aaron was half startled. What if he brings up the moment they could have kissed? Maybe he did feel it too.

"Next time just wake me up. I could have made it to my own bed."

"Deal." Aaron sighed out. "So I didn't kill you in your sleep." Nico gave him a concerned look. "So you should trust me now." The boys laughed together. Aaron could get over how right this felt. "So I what do you want to do when this is over?" Aaron's questioned went unanswered for five seconds. "Nico?" He looked over and saw him staring at a figure walking towards them. Percy.

"I'm not really into the game. Either of you want in?" Nico didn't move. Aaron looked at Nico, and then back to Percy. As Percy caught his breath his stomach would tighten showing the faint marks of a six pack and a trail of hair leading from his belly button to below his waist line.

"No, I think we're good." Aaron answered.

"Okay. If you need me I'll be in the woods. Going to Iris Message camp." He ran off as quickly as he showed up. Aaron felt his confidence flush out of him, all his power was gone. Nico snapped out of his trance, and looked back at Aaron.

"What?" He questioned. He hadn't heard anything since his eyes found Percy. Aaron pushed a smile to not breakdown.

"Enjoy the beer." Aaron grabbed his shirt and threw it on. He ran from as the tears built up in his eyes. 'Fucking idiot' He thought to himself as he ran behind the bath house to breakdown alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Piper**

Piper felt like she was in a painting of her mother. Tiffany spoke sitting on a picnic table while 15 MIP potentials, including Piper, sat around hanging on her every word. It was always the same. Boys, clothes, drinks and boys. Her sisters laughed at her jokes signaling the freshmen to join to. Piper was convinced the witch was related to Drew. Tiffany was halfway through her critiques on summer vs. spring color schemes when something pulled Piper focus towards the beach. She saw Aaron looking into the water, his aura getting brighter. She prayed the watches covered that up to. She let out a smile as she saw his back straighten out his walk changed. He moved like a Child of Aphrodite. He finally understood it was more than 'being pretty.' Piper knew Aaron was struggling with his own self-confidence, but she knew he would have to figure this out on his own. She watched the interaction between Aaron, Nico and Percy, and then Aaron running off. Nico looked like he had no idea what happened, and went back to drinking from his bottle. Her heart broke for her friend.

"Sorry, pee break." She said getting up from the table.

"Ew." Tiffany said with disgust, but Piper was already running toward the bench.

"Where did he go?" She interrogated Nico.

"Who?" He responded confused.

"I swear boys are idiots. ALL boys." She ran off behind bathhouse to find Aaron crying sitting with his back on the wall.

"Piper!" he said wiping his eyes. "I'm just-"

"Shut up." She cut him off and threw her arms around him. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Tell you wh-"

"Shut up!" She interrupted him again squeezing tighter.

"I can't talk, and shut up." He said able to laugh through tears. Piper kissed his forehead, then looked into his eyes. Aaron nodded and looked away. They understood without speaking words.

"I'm sorry. It's a new development." He said resting his head on her collar bone.

"So no one knows?" She asked.

"No, which is why it's strange you do." Piper sat down next to Aaron with her back on the wall.

"Daughter of Aphrodite remember. I pretty much felt everything from across the beach."

"I'm so stupid. He's in love with THE Percy Jackson. Cute and Charming Percy Jackson. Why would he want anything to do with me?" Aaron's voice cracked and tears started building up again.

"Because you're smart, and funny and hot"

"I'm glad you think so." Aaron rubbed his eyes again. "I can't believe I let myself fall for him." Piper frowned at him.

"We don't get to pick." She said brushing his head.

"The only time he ever paid any attention to me was when he was drunk." Aaron shook his head. "I really shouldn't be focused on his right now. We have a mission."

"Trust me, no matter how important a mission is, we need to recognize our feelings. They'll just come up later anyway." She put her arm around him. "Nico likes boys. Well that explains a lot." She laughed.

"No, Nico likes _A_ boy." He replied matching her smile.

"I love you. You know that right?" Piper had grown very protective over Aaron. He answered by putting his head on her shoulder. "I don't care who it is. No one is messing with you, or your feelings." Aaron looked up at Piper with a childlike stare.

"No one ever cared before." It was Pipers turn to tear up as she hugged him again.

"You will never be alone again." She said into his shoulder. They just sat there for a while embracing each other. Piper pulled away and brushed the tears from Aaron's eyes.

"Don't let anyone take your strength from you. We define-"

"Who we are." He finished he sentence. The got up and brushed themselves off and walked back towards the beach hand in hand. As they reached the beech they saw Percy running at them stumbling, and without any color in his skin. When he was a few feet away he fell to his knees. The air turned thick and the lake started to stir.

'They took her. They got her." He mumbled with intensity.

"Percy, you need to calm down. You're summoning a hurricane." Jason looked around hoping no one noticed the root of the weather change. Percy shot up and grabbed Jason shirt at the collar. "They have Annabeth. They have my CHILD! Do not tell me to calm down!" Percy was vicious. A dark side Piper assumed he gained from his trip to Tartarus. Aaron went to grab Percy to break them up but Jason shouted for him to not.

"Aaron do not touch him! He's blind with rage right now. They have Annabeth. Who knows what would happen if you amplified it."

"What is he talking about?" Piper asked. Nico, who had walked over, looked equally confused.

"Later." Aaron replied. Percy threw Jason on the ground. He turned on his heels towards the table of witches. Tiffany was laughing at her own jokes, tossing her head back. Percy started walking towards them.

"Stop." Piper spoke but to no affect. Percy still slowly charged at the table. Piper looked to Aaron and grabbed his hand.

"Percy Stop!" they said in unison. The son of Poseidon's feet froze while his upper body twitched. Piper carefully walked over to him.

"I'm not going to tell you to calm down. I'm not going to force it. But you can't go over there and start swinging riptide. Even if you did kill them, we still wouldn't have any idea where they are keeping her. If we are to have any chance of saving her, we need them alive for now." Percy seemed to be coming back to his sense. "Once she's safe I promise you can have Tiffany's head on a plate." Percy's body dropped and Piper let his feet go. He sobbed in the sand with his friends around him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Percy**

Her scream replayed in his head. Annabeth was talking about a recent development with the prophecy but the connection kept cutting out. Static filled the message, then came back clear for a brief moment. Long enough to hear her scream and vanish from the image. Percy tried to send another message but Chiron answered. He broke the news she was gone.

After the lake incident Percy sat on his bed in the dark. He should have seen this coming. No matter how hard they fight, they were always separated from each other. It was as if the world constantly wanted them to prove their love for each other. The thing is, they always won. 'I'm going to find you.' He spoke to Annabeth. He knew somehow she would hear him. A knock on the door broke his concentration. He opened it and Piper, Nico and Aaron filed in.

"Where's Jason?" Piper questioned searching the small room. Percy responded with a shrug.

"I think he went to Kappa Sigma. Apparently they might have some answers." Percy allowed himself to fall back on his bed and look at the celling. "Any reason why the Justice League was assembled?"

"The MIP's gave me a visit 20 minutes ago." She showed them a small piece of paper with Mu Iota Pi on it. "Apparently I got in."

"Got in? Isn't there a pledge process?" Aaron questioned.

"Not this semester. They decided to give us a bid to join, and should we accept, we are sisters. Something about learning _with_ your sisters, not to become one."

"Greek Life's a cult." Nico spoke dryly.

"They have what they need. Let me guess, initiations tonight?" Percy felt his rage building. Piper just nodded her head.

"We're going to save her." She responded.

"Where?" Percy got up and uncapped riptide.

"I don't know. We are supposed to meet at the docks at 11:00."

"So we'll be there to. Witches made a bad decision doing anything by the water." Percy looked at the clock. He didn't know what he was going to do for 4 hours while they waited.

"The rest of the girls are getting ready at another girls dorm so I'll have to meet you there." Piper turned and walked out the door. Halfway through the doorway she turned around. "Remember. I promise we will find her." She shut the door behind her. Percy looked at Nico and Aaron wondering why they didn't leave with her. He was in no mood to be the leader.

"Percy..." Aaron started.

"No." He cut him off. "Nothing you're going to say is going to make this alright. None of you are going to make me feel better so please just stop." Percy didn't mean to be rude, but everyone's puppy eyes were beginning to annoy him. Aaron turned and walked towards the door, while Nico stood in silence. At least Nico had the decency to not say anything. The door shook.

"Guys I can't open it." Aaron said with his hand on the handle

"What?" Percy got up and pulled on the door. It was jammed. "Seriously!?" slammed his fists against the door. He uncapped riptide and slashed at the door. The intensity he hit the door with pushed back on him throwing him against the wall. They were trapped. Percy threw the chair against the wall shattering it into splinters.

"Well that doesn't solve anything." Nico said from the bed.

"Why don't you get us out of here then Nico?" Percy snapped back. Nico looked as if he was going to retaliate but the Aaron put his hands up.

"Guys, aren't we asking the wrong question here? We know we're trapped, but why?" They shared looks at each other.

"Witches." Percy growled.

"Well if that's true our cover is completely blown and Pipers walking into an onslaught." Nico looked out the window. Aaron walked to the wall and notice a something slip under the door. It was a note. Aaron picked it up and read it.

"Stay safe. A." Aaron exhaled.

"Aphrodite! Fuck!" Percy hollered. He sat on the opposite bed while Aaron sat on the unbroken chair.

"What now?" Aaron said to no one particular. At that moment wind started blowing around the room. Papers from notebooks flew all around them. "What now?" Aaron screamed repeating himself.

"You mortals are always so quick to give up." The wind spoke. Nico's eyes bulged.

"No no no! We are not doing this now!" He screamed. 'I thought I was messed up' Percy thought to himself.

"Hush little Nico. You of all people know you cannot control my ways besides," A teen with long black hair, a white t-shirt, white pants and white angel wings stood in the middle of the room. "You need me if you are ever going to get out of here."

"What do you need Eros." Percy spoke. No formal introduction needed.

"Cupid please, we're amongst Greeks." He smiled at them. Percy saw Aaron staring in awe of Cupid. It was a 50/50 chance that was his father.

"Your mother locked us in here." Nico said with vengeance.

"Don't try to wrap your head around the will of the gods. It's only going to give you a migraine." Cupid stretched his wings, and they dissolved into tattoos, the top of which peeked out from under his shirts collar. Percy couldn't believe this was the same dick that Nico fought. Maybe he Greek form was less of an Ass-hat.

"How are you going to help us?" Percy asked calming his nerves.

"A potion." Cupid waved his hand and a vial appeared. "One of you needs to drink this. It's going to cause you to face your deepest fears. You'll either succeed and figure out a way out of here, or be paralyzed in fear in here forever. One of you needs to face their fears and win. "

"What's that got to do with you? I thought you only did love?" Percy had no desire to play this game.

"Do you know anything more terrifying than love?" Cupid turned to Aaron. "So you're the newbie." He analyzed the demigod. "You do clean up nice." With a wink he disappeared leaving the vial on the table.

"I don't trust him." Nico said ending the silence. Before he could speak again Percy grabbed the vial and drank the liquid. The walks liquefied as he found himself back in Tarterus. He started to run but the he was surrounded by every villain he had ever faced. Giants and Titans glared at him not allowing him to move.

"Percy Jackson." Kronos spoke. "For your crimes against us you are faced to spend eternity…..here." The voices of his past cheered in victory. Paralyzed he watched as a Giant brought out his mother and Stepfather.

"What are you doing with them?!" He screamed before he could move a hellhound ripped them to shreds leaving pieces of flesh on the ground.

'"NO!" He shouted. Every few minutes the army would bring out someone he loved and executed them in front of him. Percy was powerless to move a muscle. Tears fell down his face as Percy's body started to convulse. 'It's not real' he told himself. That's when he looked up and saw Annabeth walking with a baby in her arms. Her eyes were bloodshot and skin was pale.

"Ah, my new queen." Kronos spoke with a sinister laugh.

"Yes my lord." She walked up and stood next to the army of titans.

"What's going on?" Percy was barely able to speak.

"It's called survival seaweed brain. You didn't think the Daughter of Athena wouldn't calculate risks and rewards. I was with you when you were winning….and now…well." She just smiled. "Oh I almost forgot. No need for this thing anymore." Annabeth pulled out her dagger and drove it into the blanked in her arms. Percy let out a scream that paralyzed his body.


	22. Chapter 22

**There are some Easter eggs/ shout outs in this chapter for a few of you, hope you like it. **

**Nico**

Percy's eyes were opened but he didn't move. He didn't even blink. Nico really wanted to punch his face.

"Is this part of the sleep?" Aaron questioned waving his hand in front of Percy's face.

"I'm pretty sure this is the whole paralyzed with fear side effect he talked about." Nico said walking to the other side of the room.

"That's not possible." Aaron looked like he wanted to cry. Nico rolled his eyes. 'This kid is always crying'. He thought to himself.

"What's not? That your dad tricked us, or that the great Percy Jackson failed." Nico sat on the bed.

"Now really isn't the time for your emotional drama, okay Nico?"

"Why not. He failed. We're stuck in this room, and a bunch of witches are going to kill all Demigods. I think now is the perfect time." Nico was beginning to upset himself. A few days ago he was ready to end his life, now he was defensive about the idea of losing it.

"There's got to be another way." Aaron mumbled to himself. Nico felt his words and exploded.

"There isn't! This is how it is. Percy is stuck in some alternative reality, and he's going to come back at the last minute and save the day. He always does."

"Nico, look at him. He's not saving us." Nico refused to look at Percy. Percy always saved the day. He had to be the night in shining armor. "God you're blind to your own self."

"What are you talking about?" Nico snarled.

"You say it like you hate him. Like it bothers you he comes to save you at the last minute. Every single thing he does that you claim to hate, is why you love him."

"I don't-!" Nico screamed but Aaron screamed louder.

"Shut up Nico! This is your problem. You can't admit a fucking thing you feel about anything unless you're drunk. You're scared. Just as much as I am."

"Of what." Nico snapped. His fists were bawled clenching his fingers.

"That he won't come back. You want him to be your savior because you are too afraid to do it!" Aaron pushed himself off the bed and made the most distance between him and Nico. "You hate that he's the hero because you can't admit you want him to be just that." Nico stared at the Percy's living statue. 'He has to save us. That's how it goes.' He told himself.

"I'm not afraid of drinking the potion," Nico lied, "Percy just did it first." Aaron turned around and laughed at him.

"You can't even tell the guy you like him. You function on fear." The words hit Nico like a dagger. He clenched his jaw not to show emotion. "Granted I'm really not the one who should be speaking on unrequited love." Nico winced his eyes.

"What-"Nico started but then his mind started racing. 'You're too afraid to do it.' The words rang in his ears. '_One_ of you needs to face their fear _and win_.' A smile sprouted on his face. "I'm a genius."

"Excuse me?" Aaron turned around in time to see Nico grabbing the vial. 'Just what I thought.' Nico grinned to himself. The liquid had replenished.

"He said one of us had to face our fears and win, he didn't say only one of us could take the test." Aaron looked stunned.

"So whose-" Before he could question Nico, Nico downed the bottle.

"Guess I'll prove you wrong." He winked and the walls disappeared.

Nico found himself back at camp. He was in his cabin, all alone. 'It's not real he told himself.' Leo entered the room and stared at Nico.

"I love Percy." Nico blurted out. Leo stopped in his tracks and smile.

"Nice try shadow boy. Doesn't work twice though." Leo advanced on Nico and grabbed his hand. Nico snatched away and pushed him back. Leo let out a cat call. "I like 'em feisty."

"Leo what the fuck." Nico found his back against the wall.

"Just relax I know you want it." He trapped Nico putting his hands on the wall on either said of his arms. Leo leaned in pushed his lips against his. Nico felt himself let go into the embrace, then pushed him away.

"No!" He yelled. Leo fell on the floor. He wiped his mouth and started laughing.

"Gotta do better than that." Leo spoke and disappeared. Nico felt his legs shaking as Jason walked in.

"Seriously. This is getting ridiculous. I'm not afraid of you." Nico barked at Jason.

"Hey, I'm just a figment of yourself subconscious." Jason crossed to the other side of the Cabin. "I'm not here as a test. Just as a reminder. You trusted me once. Who's next?" Jason vanished into the air. Nico started getting enraged. He begged to be able to just hit something; that was so much easier. The cabin door opened and Percy walked in. His hair was clean, skin was fresh and green eyes. This was Percy at his best. He gave Nico a sweet smile.

"What are we doing here?" Percy questioned. Nico stared into Percy's eyes. It was him. The real him. Maybe this was the world he was trapped in. Maybe Nico was going to save him.

"I think I'm here to save you." Nico looked for a way out. Percy walked to the end of the cabin where Jason vanished.

"I think I need to face my fear." Percy spoke looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't be a father. I can't stay with her." Percy started to tear.

"Percy what are you talking about."

"I'm tired Nico. I'm tired of lying to everyone." Percy walked towards Nico. "I'm in love with someone else. Someone I probably shouldn't be." Percy started trembling. "I can't do this." Nico's eyes buldged.

"You have to face your fear." Nico breathed out.

"I need you Nico. You're all I ever need." He said approaching on Nico. His advanced wasn't like Leo's. Leo was purely sexual, Percy was different. Nico breathed in. 'Oh my god. 'He told himself. Percy laughed. "You're cute when you're nervous." Percy lightly touched Nico's hand.

"I'm in love with you." Nico said sternly.

"Are you?" Percy put his hand around Nico's waist and pulled him in. "Are you sure?" he whispered. Nico tightened his stomach, grabbed behind Percy's ears and pulled up to find his mouth. Nico wondered what this moment would feel like. As they explored each other's mouths, Nico realized this is everything he dreamed of. A year ago he would have decided to just stay here forever. He finally had Percy, and Percy finally wanted him. Nico pulled back with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey." Percy shushed Nico grabbing behind is neck. "What's the matter babe?" he kissed his nose. "I'm here." Nico laughed.

"No you're not." Nico stepped away. "Percy Jackson is cute, charming, and loyal."

"I'm all those things. I just want to share myself with you." Percy took a step closer. Nico countered by taking another step back.

"But he's also wild, reckless, and irresponsible. You aren't Percy. You're what I want Percy to be."

"Nico, what are you talking about. Its-" Percy wasn't able to finish his thought.

"You're perfect. My perfect Percy. You're the reason I can't stand being around him. I want him to be you." Nico's mind was running a mile a minute. Like a puzzle everything was coming together. "But that's impossible."

"Don't you loved me?" Percy's voice cracked. Nico felt like he was breaking his spirit.

"I did. I loved YOU. The Percy I made up in my head, but you aren't real. I can't be with you or him…and I don't think I want to." Nico felt power returning to his frame. He was becoming in control.

"Nico I need you." He begged.

"But I don't want you. This was my perfect moment with my perfect guy, and it felt cheap. Love is about work and reward. This is just me hiding so I don't get hurt. I deserve better." Nico started to feel tears building up. This was his greatest fear.

"What are you saying?" Percy sobbed on his knees.

"I'm letting you go." Nico gasped as tears strolled down his cheek. In a bright light Percy glowed and vanished. Nico stood alone in the room. Letting go of Percy drained him more than he thought. He felt animosity and doubt leave him while the feeling of aloneness crept in. The cabin door opened again and a figure in a bright light stood in the doorway. Nico felt fear like he had never felt before. Allowing himself to let Percy go meant he had a vacancy in his heart. Nico realized is greatest fear wasn't letting Percy go, it was letting some else in. Shaking he picked himself up and faced the figure. His feet felt like they weighed three hundred pounds but he forced himself to approach the figure. With determination raised his hand out. The figured grabbed it and dissolved into Nico's body. The cabin walls dissolved and he found himself back in the dorm room. Percy was still frozen while Aaron was banging on the door.

"Aaron?" Nico stretched out. Aaron was startled and turned around.

"Your back! You passed!" He started to run towards Nico, but changed his mind the last minute. "Whys Percy still frozen?"

"I don't know." Nico responded.

"Well do you know how to get out of here?" Aaron looked hopeful but Nico just shook his head. He had passed the test, but they were still in the room. Nico looked at the clock; it read 11:15.

"I was out for four hours?" Nico couldn't believe it. It felt like an hour at the most.

"Yeah. They are going to start initiation soon, and we are still stuck here. Aaron crossed back to the doorway." Nico stared at Aaron. There was something familiar about this.

"It was Percy. My greatest fear." Nico volunteered.

"I don't find that shocking." Aaron smirked.

"Turns out I'm not in love with him. I loved the idea of him. The real Percy can be kind of annoying." Nico looked back at Percy. Maybe they could start, maybe they could actually be friends. He turned back to Aaron who was still in the doorway. A flash of his test entered his brain. The shinning figure in the doorway, it mirrored Aaron stance. Nico felt his stomach tighten. 'Shit' he thought to himself clenching his jaw. Aaron jokingly rolled his eyes and sat next to Nico.

"Well that was very astute of you to figure out." Nico thought of the first time he saw Aaron, then the time he followed him in the woods. Since the moment they met he had been on his mind. Nico had trained his mind to push out anything that didn't fuel his anger, but Aaron was always there. He looked at his face. 'He does clean up nice.' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry for being a dick." He blurted out.

"What's this, end of the world apologies?" Aaron questioned.

"I was too paranoid to realize when someone was just trying to be a friend." As Nico said 'friend' he wanted to punch himself. 'I cannot do this again.' He thought to himself. 'Don't fall for someone who doesn't want to be with you.' Nico thought about all the time he spent hiding his feelings for Percy. It weighed on him for far too long. He refused to relieve it.

"Don't worry about it. I stayed around right?" Aaron had gotten up and crossed to Percy. "Now how do we get out of here?" Nico found it hard to hold his tong. Thoughts that formed in his head were starting to pile up in the back of his mouth.

"I like Chinese food." Nico exhaled out.

"Umm, okay?" Aaron turned around confused. "I'm not sure if this is the exact time to discuss our favorite dishes." Nico felt his adrenalin start to pump, and sweat moistening his hands.

"Do you like it? Chinese food." Nico had never done this before and his inexperience weighed on him. 'What the fuck am I doing?' he asked himself.

"Nico what the hell?" Aaron gave a more concerned stare. He must have thought Nico lost his mind. 'What are you doing?!' Nico screamed at himself. He couldn't believe he just attempted to ask someone out; as if the world wasn't falling around them. Nico forced himself to focus. What did he learn or do that could get them out of the room?

"Nico?" Nico spent so much time in his head he forgot Aaron was waiting on a response.

"Nothing, never mind. I just need to think." As hard as he tried, Aaron's face just kept popping up in Nico's head. Allowing his feelings to filter into hating Percy seemed a lot easier than letting them like Aaron, now they were just in the way. How could they get out of the room, when alone time with Aaron is what he really wanted? Nico remembered the lake party and how he wished he said something better to Aaron. Maybe go back and comment on how he saw him help Percy take out the hellhound. At that moment his brain stopped.

"Of course!" He yelled out loud. "Grab your bag." He told Aaron. Nico put his hand on Nico's shoulder and grabbed Aaron's hand with the other. A surge of energy passed through his body while he focused on an image of Aaron in his head, and the hand he was holding.

"Nico?"

"Shhh" He responded. For the first time in months Nico felt complete and in control. He sensed the darkness all around them as the room disappeared. Images came into focus five seconds later, and he saw that they had made it to the docks.

"You Shadow traveled." Aaron gave a smile. Bent over trying to catch his breath Nico looked around. They had escaped the room, but now needed to save the world.


	23. Chapter 23

**Percy **

Cold water met Percy's face with a shock. He screamed and through his fist hitting air.

"Whoa, clam down their tiger." Aaron laughed. Percy allowed his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

"How? Where? What happened?" Images of Annabeth were still burned in his skull.

"Nico got us out. He passed the test." Aaron helped Percy off the ground.

"I guess I failed." Percy spoke with embarrassment. "Why aren't I in eternally frozen?"

"Cupid liked phrasing the test to confuse us." Nico was leaning against the metal wall. "He said if you fail, you will be paralyzed in fear in _here_ forever. Once we escaped the room, you started moving." Percy noticed Nico didn't speak with spite or anger. Whatever he went through changed him.

"How did you get out?"

"I remembered Aaron could amply powers. He fixed my Shadow Traveling." Percy was going to comment that Aaron could only do that if Nico was in love, but he thought he better not. No need stirring the waters. He looked at is watch and noticed they missed the 11:00 meeting time.

"Any clue where they took Piper?" Percy hoped someone would have an answer, unfortunately their faces were blank. "Great."

"Dudes, need directions?" A voice from behind them made Percy jump. He turned around to see the son god standing in his usual flip-flop and muscle T uniform.

"Apollo? What are you doing here?" He would have to forgive Percy's directness. There was simply no time for pleasantries.

"To give some godly advice obviously."

"And why should we trust you." Aaron snapped. Clearly he was still upset.

"Aaron, how're you doing buddy?"

"You lied to me." He responded sharply.

"Come on little dude, you can't begin to understand the way of the immortals. Things are a lot more complicated than you think." He smiled back. That's when Nico got off the wall and walked over to Aaron.

"Most of the times It feels like they are just bulling us, sometimes they are, but there's no point fighting it. We won't win." It almost seemed like Nico was putting himself in front of Aaron to protect him.

"Listen to pale kid. By the way digging the beard." Percy rolled his yes.

"Umm, Apollo, could we focus. We kind of need help here." Percy tried reminding everyone there was a world to save. "Where did the witches go?"

" It wouldn't be much of a quest if we just gave you the answers, would it? They plan to wipe out all demigods by disconnecting their blood ties. It's going to take a lot of magic, so they'll need a vessel that will harness the energy. Magic's all about symbolism so I'm sure you can figure it out." Apollo waited what seemed like thankfulness.

"You'd think you guys would be a little more helpful with the lives of your children on the line. Who's going to do all your quests if we're all dead?" Aaron was still snippy with Apollo.

"Don't worry about that." He responded. "Their magic cant touch us, so most likely future kids will just be witches. Kind of puts a damper on individuality but, hey the world keeps spinning right?" Percy couldn't deny it felt like the gods were hanging them out to dry. The time of demigods may be coming to an end, and their parents didn't blink. They'd just have different kids.

"Anything else?" Nico questioned to break the silence.

"Yeah, no matter what don't let them get the kid. The prophesied child's blood is the key." He paused. "Blood sacrifices are just so middle ages don't you think?" Apollo gave his signature smile and turned his back.

"Apollo wait." Aaron yelled before the god could disappear. Apollo turned around. "Please just give me a hint about my parents. Clearly you aren't my dad. You laid to me, you owe me some truth." Apollo pushed his sunglasses down his nose to reveal his eyes. He took a deep breathe in as he contemplated his answer.

"It's not my place…but" With a bring light dock disappeared. Suddenly Percy Aaron and Nico were in the middle of a forest. A few feet in front of them stood a woman with long curly hair and a thin frame. She in her hand was a book of mythology, which she kept at her side. She approached a tree and peaked around it looking in the distance. She was looking for someone, or something. She put the book in front of her face a read a few lines. When she dropped it she had a look or joy and wonder. Before she had a chance to blink a silver arrow shot through the trees and passed through her. With a jolt the vision ended and the boys were back on the docks. Apollo had taken the vision as his cue to leave. They stood in silence for a while, until Aaron fell to his knees.

"Was that….my mother?" He didn't cry, but he did seem weak. All the strength looked like it had been drained from him.

"I think so." Percy responded.

"And she was hit by one of Cupid arrows." Nico stated offering Aaron his hand. "Looks like we know how your parents are." While most of the group was pretty certain Aarons father was Cupid, having these facts were still mind blowing. Aaron ignored Nicos hand, and picked himself up.

"They'll be time to digest this later." Percy could tell Aaron was putting up a strong front. "Right now we have a mission."

"Right now we have a wild goose chase." Nico corrected. "We have to find a vassal the witches can use and our only clue is symbolism."

"New York must have hundreds of statues dedicated of the gods. Any one of them may be a vassal." Aaron said. He looked like he was regaining his strength. Percy wished Annabeth were there; she'd be able to figure this out. He thought about how she was in danger and let his mind wonder. If only she could give him some advice. Moments they shared played in his head. Bits and pieces of things she mentioned began forming together. He concentrated until he thought of something she would say.

"Think Bigger." Percy blurted out.

"What?" Nico questioned while Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"I think we need to think bigger than just a statue." Percy was speaking while forming thoughts. Everything just flew out his mouth. "They will need a lot of magic, so they'll need a huge vessel." He started to pace. "And symbolism…maybe something that embodies magic." Percy walked to the edge of the dock and looked out. He heard Annabeths voice clear as day when he spotted a light in the harbor. 'There you go seaweed brain.' Percy lifted his finger, and pointed the large green statue in the distance.

"That's where they are." He softly spoke.

"The Statue of Liberty? I mean sure it's big, but what's the connection to magic?" Aaron stared out puzzled.

"The statue was designed after the Roman goddess Libertas. She's not even Greek." Nico responded without joining them by the edge. Percy concentrated some more. Annabeth once told him about the history of the statue. He stared at Lady Liberty while lettings thoughts form.

"That's what they tell us," he began, "But there are some people that think it's the representation of a different goddess. She was put her as sign of hope for immigrants. It was a crossroad of two worlds. "

"Okay." Aaron wanted Percy to get to the point.

"Wait a second." Nico started looking at the statue. "I've never really noticed but Libertas was always depicted with a cane, but the Statue holds-"

"A torch." Percy finished Nico's thought. "A women holding a torch and representing a crossroad." Nico, and Percy's eye's met and they both began to smile.

"I don't get it." Aaron shook his head.

"Hecate" Nico and Percy said in unison. Somehow he knew Annabeth had led him to the answer. "The Statue of Liberty is Hecate, and that's where the witches are." Percy finished.

"What's a better symbol for magic than a giant statue of the magic goddess?" For the first time ever Percy felt like he was on the same wavelength with Nico.

"Ok, the Statue it is. Nico, can you get us over there?" Aaron was determined to continue the mission.

"Sure, but just one more thing." Nico looked at Percy right in the eye. "It's you know. I've had a crush on you since the moment I met you." Everything Percy was thinking just shut down all at once.

"Umm..I" Percy forgot how to speak.

"Just let me finish. I couldn't come to terms with my feelings so I got mad at you, and ran from them. That's why I've been so eager to keep you at a distance." There was a pause while Nico swallowed some spit. "I realized however, it's not fair to either of us for me to treat you like that so I've moved on. Don't worry, I'm not into you anymore." Percy just stared at Nico realizing he missed so many signs. "I think some of my feelings may have been misguided. You have always been there for me, and I can't forget that. I do care about you, just in a different way." Nico put his hand out when he finished his speech. "Friends?"

Percy analyzed Nico's hand, and then cracked a huge smile. He allowed the entire situation to process, and the smile just kept getting bigger. Percy had always felt concerned for Nico, and now Nico finally not only understood it, he reciprocated. Percy didn't care that he had a crush on him, he cared that they were finally on the same page.

"Percy, now would be the right time to say something...anything." Nico looked like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

"Friends? No we're not friends." Percy replied. He moved past the hand and through his arms around Nico's shoulders hugging him tight. "We're brothers." When Percy let go he saw Nico wiping a tear from his eyes. 'Softy' He thought to himself.

"Great. Now let's go kick some ass" Aaron said as the grabbed hands and teleported off the dock.


	24. Chapter 24

**Piper **

'Where the hell are they?!' Piper screamed in her head. She was hiding in a set of bushes behind a bathroom. Of course she would walk into a trap without any backup. She froze and held her breath while a group of Kappa Sigmas ran past her.

Five minutes after Piper stepped off the boat the MIP's lined up the potential girls. Tiffany started talking about some form of sisterhood, then suddenly stopped speaking. Piper remembered how Tiffany started to levitate in the air.

"I was going to try to keep this charade up but….I just don't care." Her words still echoed in her hand. She raised her hands and the Kappa Sigmas appeared out of the air. Their eyes were ghostly white; possessed she remembered thinking. Two girls on either side went to grab Piper, but she rolled out of the way in time. Piper took off in the opposite direction.

"Run run run little Piper." Tiffany mocked. The witch knew her name. Piper remembered feeling embarrassed that she was being played the entire time. There weren't any other potential's, just sisters in disguise. While she thought she was watching them, they were watching her. The thoughts still burned in her head while she waited with her back against a bush. Piper was outnumbered and her dagger was no match for a few dozen-college kids. Suddenly she heard cries out in the distance, and cracked a smile when she realized the Calvary had arrived. Piper burst out of the bushes and sprinted in the direction of the voices. She found herself at one edge of the island just I time to see a massive wave wash over two-dozen enemy bodies. Percy, Aaron and Nico stood on top of a geyser, pushing them 10 feet in the air. The area was clear, but enemy reinforcements were close.

"Guys come on!" Piper screamed. The boys jumped on to the island and ran with Piper for cover. Once hidden, they were able to talk.

"Where the hell where you guys?!" She barked.

"We got caught up. Not really important." Aaron panted out of breath. Piper's eyes rolled and she told them what happened when she got to the island.

"So the Kappa Simgas are posssed, which means we shouldn't kill them?" Percy's dark question sounded more like it should have come from Nico.

"If we can avoid it yes, in fact I want to keep the casualty count as low as possible. I think we should focus on Tiffany." Piper was still forming a plan of attack in her head.

"Great so just nicely push through a few dozen zombies to get to a powerful witch. Sounds easy." Nico mocked.

"Percy, we're going to need you keep a lot of them distracted with the waves. Can you keep it up?"

"With my spare battery over here," Percy pointed his thumb at Aaron, "Should be no problem Piper."

"Great. So Nico and Jason can help me locate Tiffany…" Pipers voice trailed off. Her heart dropped like a stone when realized her boyfriend hadn't come with them. "Where is he?" She tried to sound strong but felt a crack. The boys shook their heads. Piper knew he went to see the Kappa Sigmas, which meant one thing; He had to be on the island. She thought about Tiffany chaining him to a wall and felt a fury rage inside her. "Nico, you're with me. " With that said the group burst out of the bushes. The two teams spit up with Aaron and Percy heading towards the water, and Nico and Piper towards the statue. While running Piper saw a few older men wearing all black passed out on the grass. The witches must have taken care of the parks security,

"Piper, where are we going?" Nico yelled running behind her. Piper didn't answer because she really didn't know. She had to find Jason and Tiffany. As they ran onto the brick path a four Kappa Sigmas surrounded them.

"Well look who it is. The pale Goth freak." Piper recognized the guy talking from the party at the Kappa Sigma house. It was the guy Aaron tried to strangle.

"You don't sound possessed Kevin." Nico replied getting in a fighting stance.

"It's because I'm not." Kevin started pacing, sizing the Piper and Nico up. Piper saw his eyes were fine, unlike the other four who had the white haze. "Unlike my brothers I believe in Tiffany's plan. There was no need for extra persuasion."

"Get out of my way." Piper spoke through her teeth. 'I don't have time for this.' She thought to herself.

"Oh, looks like you found yourself a Fag hag." Piper clearly was seeing Kevin was the worst type of person; vile to the core. Before she could charge him, three of the Kappa Sigmas grabbed and restrained her.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Sorry sweetie. They can't hear you. Only thing they hear is Tiffany." Kevin's smile was pure evil. Piper had underestimated her opponent.

"Nico. Get these guys off me." She begged as they pushed her to the ground. Nico hadn't taken his eyes off Kevin. They countered each other walking in a circle.

"It's ok sweetheart. I want you to watch as I break this little homo in half. Then I can show you what a real man is." Kevin wiped his nose and balled his fists. "Your blond boyfriend isn't here to save you know." He growled at Nico. Nico stopped on a dime and put his guard down.

"You really don't get it do you?" Nico spoke smoothly. "Jason wasn't protecting me; he was protecting you. Kevin laughed and started to say 'From what" but before he could finish his sentence Nico had charged him and landed a knee in his groin. While Kevin bent down in pain Nico gave him an uppercut in the jaw sending him backwards. The three Kappa Sigmas released their grips in shock allowing Piper to grab one of their arms and flip them on another. The third took a dive at Piper, but she was able to dodge him. As he got up Nico jump kicked him in the chest pushing him on top of his brothers creating a pile of bodies.

"Enough games." Tiffany's voice spoke in the wind. "It's time to end this." Piper's vision started to haze. A thick fog surrounded her and Nico, then dissolved into the air. When it disappeared Piper saw she was standing with Nico, Percy and Aaron in a stone room. She turned around and saw the New York skyline. Tiffany had transported them into the base of the statue. The four looked at each other not exactly knowing what to do.

"Be ready for anything." Piper commanded. She was determined not to be surprised again.

"Yes please be ready. I'd hate for anything to startle you." Tiffany entered to from the outside through the doorway. She had changed into the green cocktail dress she wore the night she attacked the camp.

"Where's Jason?" Piper wanted her words to cut like daggers, but Tiffany seemed unaffected.

"Jason, Jason….I don't know a Jason. You don't mean Jared do you?" Tiffany didn't feel threatened with the 4-1 odds against her.

"Let him go." Piper's felt the flame inside her practically burning her skin.

"In time. Besides shouldn't you be more concerned about another person I've taken." Tiffany snapped her fingers and a red curtain appeared blocking the stone wall outside. She pulled it back to reveal Annabeth, unconscious, bleeding from her mouth, chained to the wall.

"Annabeth!" Percy ran to her aid but was thrown against the wall by an invisible force.

"Not so fast barnacle head." Nico ran to help him but his legs were caught by chains on the floor. Soon his arms and legs were spread like an x not allowing him to move.

"Let me go you-"Tiffany flicked her wrist and suddenly Nico had a large scar on his neck making him scream in pain.

"But, your powers aren't supposed to-" Piper's mind went into overload she didn't know what to say.

"What? Supposed to be able to hurt children of the…what do you call them…Big Three? Please. I can't believe you all fell for that." Piper felt her anger start turning into fear. "Admit it Piper. You were never strong enough to lead this team. I've been playing you all from the start. Don't take it to heart though. It's hard to play a game when you don't even know the rules." Piper couldn't break down. She had to focus. Clearly everything the learned about the witches, about Tiffany was wrong. She was more powerful than anyone expected. Piper turned around to see Nico struggling to break free, and Percy knocked out cold. It was just her and Aaron with no sign of anyone coming to their aid.

"We're going to stop you. You know that right?" Piper was not going down without a fight.

"Really, empty threats?" Tiffany laughed. "Just face it. You lost. And now all of your demigod friends are going to die."

"I'm going to stop you." Piper believed that if she still had the will to fight, she was going to do it.

"You? You don't even believe in yourself." Piper took a swing at Tiffany, who just teleported to another side of the room. "Careful, you don't want me to actually think of you as a threat. You're weak Piper. And right now it's you, and an inexperienced new kid against me."

"We stopped you before." Aaron spoke up, grabbing Pipers hand. If she was going down, it wasn't going to be alone.

"Did you? Oh you mean that talky stuff you did. Yeah you can thank that theater class I took last semester. Apparently I'm a natural." Piper felt the air leave her lungs. The only reason she was on this quest was because her Charmspeak could be used as a weapon. Apparently that was all a lie. Tiffany wanted her to be on the quest.

"Sad though," Tiffany started again. "I really thought one of the sons of the Big three were going to be more of a threat. But here we are. Jason was so trusting to those Kappa Sigmas. Playing on his desire to belong to another group was so damn easy."

"Shut up." Piper growled. Tiffany was speaking in a tone. Her girly demeanor had been replaced with someone who

"Looks like he really didn't like being at your little camp that much. I'm pretty sure he planned on staying here when this little quest was done. And then there was Percy. God, have him think Annabeth's in a little danger and he loses his fucking mind. This is supposed to be the hero of the century. Sounds whipped to me." She took a moment to cross over to Nico who was still wrestling with the chains. "And then there was little Nico Di Angelo. Honestly, I didn't really do anything to you. You're a whole new level of fucked up. A ticking time bomb; I just needed to wait until you detonated. And losing your ability to shadow travel, it was like icing on the cake. I might as well been attacking a three legged dog. " In that moment Piper and Nico both stared at each other. They knew exactly what the other was thinking. Lucikly Tiffany turned around, still ranting, so she missed the connection they made. "I just really hoped I would have more of a challenge from you guys." She finished staring at Annabeth.

Piper stared at Tiffany's back. She may have tricked them at every turn, but it was time for a new game. Piper felt her anger rage back up in her, giving her power and confidence.

"Quick question, if you're so powerful…. where's Nico?" Piper smirked as Tiffany turned around to see Nico's chains empty. Before Tiffany could let a scream out Nico appeared behind her and kicked her forward toward Piper. Prepared she held Katoptris out and allowed Tiffany to fall on the blade. She gave a loud gasp as she pulled herself off of it and fell to the floor.

"How'd you do that?" Aaron questioned in astonishment. "I wasn't touching you."

"I just felt like I had to. I don't know, I was just in control again." He responded and ran to Percy shaking him. "Get up, you don't die unless I say so." Nico's words must have worked because Percy started to blink to attention.

"Wha-" he groggily started to speak, quickly realized what was going on. "Annabeth!" he crawled to her side and wiped her mouth. "She's still breathing." Piper let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Now all we need to do is find Jason." She said while looking around. She started to walk towards the door when Tiffany started laughing. "You're bleeding out, I don't really see what's so funny."

"You. All of you are just so damn stupid. Do you honestly think this is over?" Tiffany started breathing heavily.

"Oh my God!" Percy yelled grabbing Pipers attention. Annabeth's face started to change in front of their eyes. Freckles started to appear, and her hair transformed from blonde to red.

"Rachel?" Piper was more confused as ever.

"I don't understand, Chiron told me it was Annabeth that was captured. He never mentioned Rachel." Percy looked like his world was crashing around him.

"What don't you understand? You've been played." Tiffany's breaths were getting shallow and quick. The wound was going to kill her. The group decided to ignore her comments.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Rachel started to wake up. "They sent some newbies to rescue me?" Rachel pulled at her chains. Percy uncapped riptide and cut her lose. Piper had forgotten no one was supposed to be able to recognize them with the watches on.

"Rachel its Piper, Nico, Percy and Aaron." Percy replied. "We're uncover."

"I'll say" She smiled. "What took so long? I was beginning to think you guys replaced me."

"Sorry Rachel, no one told us you were missing." Piper said helping Rachel get to her feet.

"Do you know where they are keeping Annabeth?" Piper could feel Percy's longing for Annabeth radiating off of him.

"What? Annabeth was captured? What do you mean no one told you, isn't that why your hear?" Rachel's questions started to confuse everyone. "Guy's I've they kidnapped me like a week ago." Everyone stopped and stared at each other.

"Rachel that's not possible, we saw you two days ago. Remember you passed on my baby to Annabeth." Percy was trying to jog Rachel's memory but Piper knew something was wrong.

"Your baby!? What the hell are you talking about? Annabeth's pregnant?! Piper definitely did not like where this is going.

"You were having cravings for pickles, then you started showing and-" She cut Nico off.

"Yea I remember the pickles thing, and the prophecy about a baby which I assumed was a side effect, but I never had a baby or passed it along to Annabeth."

"Oh please shut up!" Tiffany cried from the floor. "You are the dumbest group people I've ever met." Piper put her hand to her mouth as everything fell into place in her mind. It was a realization that came to late.

"Every part of this quest has been a setup. The attack on the camp, the selection of heroes, even Annabeth's baby. It's all be been part of a plan." Piper turned to Rachel. "That means it a witch has been posing as Rachel at camp." Percy jumped on Tiffany and grabbed her face.

"No more games! Where is Annabeth!?" He demanded.

"You're still asking the wrong questions" Tiffany whispered. Percy let out a scream and let her face go.

"Wait a second." Nico put his hands up to think. " Why would a witch magically put a pregnant stomach on Annabeth? It doesn't make sense unless-"

"Unless she wasn't pregnant" Pipers eyes budged.

"Then why kidnap her?" Percy questioned. Piper looked down at Tiffany who was giving a weak smile.

"Maybe they didn't." She glared at Tiffany.

"I saw-" Percy started.

"You saw an image in a message you idiot." Tiffany shouted. "Downside of you weirdo's not having phones. You can never double check anything you see." Piper watched Percy come to the realization that his emotions were used against him.

"Why?" He questioned.

"We needed you off your A game. And making the bitch think she's pregnant kept her at home. The smart girl may have caught on" She said clearly insulting Piper.

"You sure talk a lot for someone who's plan failed and is dyeing on the floor." Rachel said making herself laugh.

"Oh I maybe dyeing, but the plan didn't fail." Tiffany's eyes started to cloud over.

"Guys this doesn't make sense." Nico spoke again. "Why would she set all of this up? By making us think Annabeth was pregnant they kept her at home, and us cut off from her advice. By making us think she was vulnerable to charmspeak and not strong enough to effect children of the Big Three, she got our specific group to come on this quest. This entire time she played on our emotions and weaknesses, but why? Why bring us here?" Nico looked worried as he stared into everyone's eyes. Piper was starting to put more of the pieces together as well. Something told her this wasn't ending like they planned. A slow clap was heard from outside. Tiffany had crawled to the stone base without anyone noticing.

"Finally, it took the prince of darkness to start asking the right questions." Tiffany didn't look like she had much time left.

"Why did you bait us here?" Piper asked grabbing the back of Tiffany's head to support it.

"We needed all the proper ingredients for a spell, and you hand delivered them." Tiffany started laughing, and then coughing. Tiffany's skin started to turn tan, and hair bright blonde. Soon Piper was looking into the eyes of Madison. Piper dropped Madison's head and backed up. "You really thought you got her." Madison gave a faint smile.

"Where is she?" Piper asked with eyes of fire.

"Where else? About to start the ritual." Madison's first were placed above the group, then rolled into the back of her head. Piper turned around and saw what Madison was staring at, the torch. Piper swallowed hard and began to move towards the torches entrance.

"Umm, Piper?" Rachel asked stopping Piper in her tracks. "If she's starting the ritual, does that mean she has the child?"

"She has Jason." Nico stated. Piper knew what he was insinuating but Piper refused to focus on that. The thought that not only Jason was a prophesied child, but hand delivered to Tiffany would have broken her. She put her eyes on to the entrance to the crown and headed for the entrance way.

"We got a lot of stairs to climb so let's move" She demanded. As she reached the door, the elevator light came on and the doors started to open. Inside Jason was standing with his back to them. "Jason! Oh my gods!" Piper started to run to him, but stopped when he turned around. His eyes where ghost white. He released a sinister smile, and jabbed his sword out. From the tip, a bolt of lightning struck Percy in the chest blasting him back outside.

"Miss me baby?" Jason's voice was deep, and sounded like it was doubled over another. He was under Tiffany's command now. He swung his sword at Piper, but she dodged at the last second.

"Jason stop! I know you're in there!" She tried to Charmspeak him, but she knew it would be pointless.

"Jason's still here, just free of the naggy girlfriend." He took another swing missing again. Piper couldn't keep this up forever. Jason was a better fighter, and would eventually hit her. Piper looked over and saw Nico draw his sword. "Two to one? How's that fair?" He laughed. "You could try to take me on, but then who would stop my master?" Piper let her guard down. If Jason was here, he couldn't be the demigod Tiffany needed. She looked over to Nico who had looked whiter than usual.

"Oh shit!" Nico screamed. He turned to Piper and gave her a look. 'You take care of this' Is what Piper understood. The next second he was gone in the shadows.

"Guess the kid figured it out." Jason was staring daggers at Piper. "Figured what out? What did I miss?' Her mind was going a mile a minute. She turned and saw Rachel trying to nurse Percy back to health. She looked back at Jason in horror as she had finally reached enlightenment. They didn't even notice when it happened. Aaron was gone.

"Ding Ding Ding." Jason mocked "Congrats, you've figured it out." Jason lunged with his sword in hand.


	25. Chapter 25

**Nico**

Traveling straight up gave Nico a head rush. He decided not to show up right on the torch, who knows what was waiting up there. Instead he materialized in the statues arm and climbed the ladder up to the top. 'I swear if you die on me Aaron I'll kick your ass.' He thought to himself. As Nico reached the top he took in a deep breath. 'You have to do this.' He thought as he reached the landing. Through the door he saw the railing, and tied to the base of the green torch was Aaron.

'NICO!" Aaron screamed for help. Nico started to approach him, but paused.

"How do I know it's you?" Nico questioned. He had been fooled to many times for his liking.

"Of course it's me you ass! Get me out of here." Aaron called back giving him the annoyed face Nico had come to know so well. It was defiantly him. Nico ran to cut his chains off when Tiffany walked from the other side of the torch.

"Well, isn't this a site. The antihero turned superhero. How precious." She was wearing the ritual robe Piper talked about. Nico wanted to cut through her body, but he knew that wasn't going to work. 'Gotta work smarter' he thought to himself.

"Wait. I don't want to get in your way." He bowed.

"Seriously kid? You think I'm stupid or something?" She gave a displeasing look.

"No." Nico lied. "If you know us so well, you know I tried killing myself not too long ago. I hate the way the Demigods are run this world just as much as you do. I'm here to ask for an alliance."

"Nico what the fuck?" Aaron yelled out.

"Umm, like I'm not interested so….no" Tiffany rolled her eyes, and telekinetically took some blood out of the cut she made on Nico's neck earlier. She took out an already bloody knife and dropped the blood on it.

"Okay…" Nico teased. "But I'm pretty sure you're going to need someone who can help you take on the Olympians." Tiffany studied Nico while contemplating his sentence.

"Take on the gods?" She replied.

"What? You mean you only planned on stopping with Demigods. I was sure a women of your intelligence and talent had bigger plans." Nico could see a twinkle shine in her eyes.

"Of course. Yes, that's the plan. How exactly do you think you could help with that?"

"I know them. I've been to mount Olympus, and the underworld. I've seen the people they've punished. I know how to operate. That could be very useful in taking them down." Nico embraced his darkness to conceal his plan. He saw the pain on Aarons face, it was almost too much to bare.

"In return you save yourself. I respect self-preservation." She smiled.

"I respect power." He replied.

"You liar!" Aaron cried out. "You're a fucking traitor!" His words were attacking Nico's heart, but he couldn't let her see that. Tiffany started to pace and scratch her head with the dagger.

"Okay, I think you may actually be worth something. I can always kill you later anyway." Tiffany turned to Aaron and began chanting in Latin. Nico saw the blood of the dagger turn gold and she raised it above her head. Nico realized his blood was going to kill Aaron and all of his friends. He needed to think of something, and fast.

"Just some questions." He blurted out. "How'd you get to be so strong?" With her back turn was he was able to shoot a look at Aaron. Hopefully asking 'Trust me' wasn't asking too much. Tiffany stopped chanting, and turned around.

"I can't concentrate with you asking questions you know." She was getting snarky.

"It's just I've never seen a witch as strong as you before. I've seen children of Hecate herself fall to your power." Nico knew every demigod had a fatal flaw, if he was right Tiffany did to. If he was wrong; goodbye world. Tiffany registered what he said and started to smile.

"Well, I've always had a little more of a gift than those Greek girls. I've always believed the witches of Salem were stronger. Then after what happened my senior year….Let's just say I see the magic around me clearer than others." Her sinister smile let Niko know something was up. As she turned to start chanting again, Nico racked his brain. Aaron was not dyeing, not that day, not like that. He thought of his test and remembered allowing Aaron in to his heart. Losing him was not an option. Suddenly the dream version of Leo popped up in his brain. 'Leo of course! Her senior year!' he almost yelled.

"What did you summon your senior year?" Nico's questioned looked like it annoyed Tiffany less than the last one, but shocked her more.

"How-How'd you know about that?" She studied Nico suspiciously. Nico had faced the terrors of the underworld, but this girl was causing his adrenalin to rush. Nico looked down and saw that the athame's point was now parallel to the ground pointing towards him.

"Call me a fan" He forced a smile. "When we researched you we came across an article that said your school was plagued with dead chicken and occult symbols. They're only a few rituals I can think of that requires a blood sacrifice, most of them bringing something into this realm."

"Well someone's done their homework. Sounds like I have a little bit of a stalker."

"Don't worry, it's not like I have any ugly baby pictures." Nico felt like he was going to vomit, but acted interested in this conversation. As they shared a laugh, he didn't take his hand more than a foot away from his sword. He had to be ready if she struck.

"I have you know I was a gorgeous baby. Everyone said I had the prettiest blue eyes they'd ever seen" She teased. Nico forced out another laugh to cover that Tiffany may have opened a can of worms. 'Baby with blue eyes grows to have one blue one green…how often does that happen?' His mind wondered what Tiffany talked more about her childhood. "You know, keeping you around maybe a better deal than I thought" Tiffany's giggle was high and annoying. He couldn't let her break is concentration.

Nico believed there had to be a connection with her eyes changing and her powers. It was a long shot, but it was all he had. 'I _see_ the magic around me clearer than others' Tiffany's words rang in his head. Nico stared right into her green eye. It was piercing and welcoming all at the same time. It was enchanted. 'Her eye is what is giving her power. Someone gave her more magic her senior year, which meant she was working for someone a lot more powerful.

"I have a question." She said standing directly in front of Aaron. "Why do you guys do it?" Nico's face must have read as confused because Tiffany sucked her and explained herself. "Like, why go on all those quests to save the gods, or do them favors. They seem all about rounding up their kids when they're in trouble, but now that Demigods are about to bite it….they're nowhere in sight."

"They don't meddle in mortal problems. I guess they consider this mortal versus mortal. But it's not like any of them are winning a parenting award anytime soon." Nico paused for a moment allowing Tiffany to relax. The knife was now pointing towards the ground. "So can I ask, if you don't mind, _is_ this a mortal versus mortal?" Nico was testing the waters carefully. Tiffany lowered her head and let out a smile.

"You believe I have a silent backer?" she questioned as Nico gulped hard.

"Don't think it's because I believe you aren't strong enough, It's actually the opposite. You need to be pretty powerful to even get on their radar….It my theory is correct." Nico was trying to be a general as possible. Hopefully if he lied generally enough, she'd narrow everything herself. It was a little trick he picked up from a street physic. He watched Tiffany as she started leaning into her hand and playing with her hair.

"You are pretty smart. How'd you figure out I summoned her?" Tiffany was starting to sound more annoying. She reminded him of a girl that would scream as loud as she could if she saw that guy from that boy band.

"I don't know. I just figured someone as clever as you would pick someone as clever as her." Nico's heart started to speed up. If he could figure out who gave her this power, maybe he could find her weakness.

"Personally I find her way more interesting than her sister. I've always been obsessed with her and her stories." As Tiffany spoke the wind started picking up. She continued ranting about why she loved the anonymous figure, not knowing the wind was blowing harder as she spoke. It was responding to her. If he could just get her to say the name.

"Yea I really loved her to growing up. I just loved to say her name." Nico knew it was a long shot, but he had to try something.

"SHE'S JUST AMAZING!" Tiffany shouted against the wind. "CIRCE, CIRCE, CIRCE!" As she screamed the wind started to howl louder. The volume increased all around them until a very clear "NOOOOOO!" could be heard. Above the torch a women I a silk dress started fade into view. The first thing Nico noticed were here piercing green eyes; the same as Tiffany's right eye.

"What part secrete partnership didn't you understand!" She barked down from above them.

"Hey girl! Listen its cool, Nico is joining our side." Tiffany was now smiling from ear to ear. She had to truly believe her and Circe were best friends.

"You fool! He can't be trusted, he's one of the most depended on Demigods of this generation. On top of the fact he's a son of Hades." Speaking his father's must have tasted like vomit as Circe almost gaged saying it.

"I have no alliance with the Olympians, I'm here to serve you." Nico gave a bow without taking his eyes off of sorceress.

"My sister hated your father, it would not be loyal of me to not hate you as well. If I'm not mistake it was your sister that defeated Pasiphae was it not?" It seemed like her eyes were getting greener and more intense.

"I have no ties to her either. Unlike you I have no love for a half-sister." Nico's felt his heart tear saying the words, but his face didn't change.

"A test!" Tiffany yelled. "We can test him. Kill the boy." She said with a smile on her face. This girl was definitely a sociopath. She offered the blade to Nico. He had to take it or they would know he wasn't trust worthy

"Do you remember nothing!?" Circe screamed before Nico could touch the handle. "He can't kill him! A child Greece cannot complete this ritual! That is the whole point why I didn't do this my damn self. I'd use a Roman, but they are about as good at magic as you are in Algebra. I wasn't left with many other options." As Circe finished Tiffany levitated to meet her.

"I don't like people insinuating that I'm stupid. I'm about to pull off the biggest spell that's ever been done so don't pretend as if I'm just some sort of pawn. You need me remember."

"I gave you power, do not forget it sweetie." Circe's eye lit up as thunder roared around them. "No enough bickering. You revealing my role may already put the plan in jeopardy. It can be any moment when the one of the gods may butt in. Kill the boy quickly." Nico had one chance, and sprang into action. He raised his sword and aimed for the chains around Aaron's as he began to swing down, he felt a force nock into his side. Able to turn his head quickly he saw that Tiffany had her hand extended and telekinetically pushed away from Aaron. Nico's body flew over the railing and began to fall down to the Statues base.

Avoiding panic Nico breathed the air around him in and felt the failure tug in his stomach. He opened his eyes as he hit the floor of the entrance to the torch. Aaron really had restored his shadow traveling; just another reason to save him. When he looked out through the doorway he saw Tiffany standing with the glowing athame above her head. Nico charged with a battle cry to hopefully distract Tiffany. He needed to buy more time. Tiffany swung her head around, and started to raise her arm. Before she could bring it all the way up Nico felt a quick wind brush past his hair. Suddenly Tiffany was thrown back on the ground screaming in pain. Circe looked as if she was going to finish Nico off but was then thrown back as well. Nico approached Tiffany who still screaming to find a silver arrow sticking out of her right eye, her Green eye. Nico ran over and pulled it out causing the scream to intensify. When he removed the arrow the eyeball was attacked to the end. As he gazed at it, it glowed gold, and dissolved into dust. He looked down at Tiffany who glowed as well, then returned to her normal color. Circe's powers were taken out of her.

"What the Fuck!" She screamed. "I'm going to murder you!" She shrieked and raised her hand. Nico felt a push against his chest, but didn't move. She put her other hand up and a weaker nudge pushed his shoulder. She was back to normal. Nico looked over the railing and saw the little dots that were surrounding the statue in a perfect circle where now beginning to move in different directions. He spells were broken, and Nico assumed there must be a lot of confused college kids down there. Nico gave a half smile and extended his sword.

"I can even that out for you if you want." He said pointing the sword at her blue eye. Tiffany let out a shriek and through her hands up. A cloud of smoke surrounded her, and when it disappeared she was gone. "Now she's a fucking magician." Nico rolled his eyes. He stared at the Arrow that was in his hand and began to study it. He realized he had seen an arrow just like it before…In the vision of Aaron's mother. If it was the same type of arrow that meant it came from the same person. Their mystery hero had to be cupid.

"Umm, a little help her please." Aaron said struggling to break free.

"Shit, sorry." Nico ran over and cut his chains free. As Nico helped Aaron up he focused on their hands that were connecting. Another surge of energy passed though him, but he didn't want to let go. As Aaron stood straight up Nico looked into his eyes still holding his hand. Then he pulled him in and gave him a hug.

"Well this is uncharacteristic for you." Aaron said as Nico squeezed.

"I'm just glad we didn't let the world get destroyed." He responded with a cheesy smile and let Aaron go.

"Umm ok." Aaron said laughing. Nico must have squeezed to tight because his face was turning red.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" The voice from above them questioned. Nico looked up and saw Circe flying with the arrow coming out of her stomach. "You may have the protections of your idiotic parent, but this is far from over." Circe started to turn transparent as she spoke.

"Looks like your running to me." Aaron snapped back.

"Little boy, I've been working on this plan for years. I hope you didn't think I didn't have a plan b?" Circe was almost completely out of view except her piercing eyes. "The poor excuse for a witch already took care of most of the ritual. I just need someone to put that dagger threw your heart." When she finished Nico walked to the Athame and threw it over the railing.

"Well unfortunately for you the only people up here are Greek, and your knife just went Bye bye." Nico crossed his arms standing confidently when Piper ran out from the doorway covered with blood and bruises.

"I wouldn't be so sure you're all Greek." With that she vanished. Nico turned his attention to Piper.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Aaron asked holding her up.

"Jason's too strong, and too fast. We got to get out of here." She panted.

"But Tiffany's spells are broken. He should be fine now.

"NO!" Piper screamed when I was fighting him he mentioned the "Immortal Sorceress" being his true master. And judging by the girl that just disappeared I'm assuming it wasn't Tiffany." Nico looked at Aaron and back at Piper.

"It's Circe. She controlling Jason. Jason is here plan B. He's not Greek, He's Roman." Nico looked back at Aaron whose legs started to shake. A fight with Mr. Marine looked like it really scared him.

"You guys talking about me?" The three turned around and saw Jason rising up from below the lookout point. In his hand was the Athame. "Someone lose this?" He questioned with an evil smile. As the thunder started to roar again Nico grabbed both Piper and Aarons hands to not stick around for the lightning.


	26. Chapter 26

**Aaron**

Usually hitting the ground running doesn't happen from a jump from 300 feet in the air, but Nico's ability made it possible. The minuet they stepped out the shadows they sprinted towards the docks.

"What are we doing?!" Aaron screamed after Nico while trying to hold Piper up. "Why don't we just teleport off the island? He has a better advantage here than he does in the middle of the city." Nico turned around and put Pipers other arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not baiting the possessed son of Jupiter into the middle of a huge city. Metal jungle meets lightning bolts equals lots of dead casualties. Besides we need to find Percy and Rachel." Nico strength and directness did not go unnoticed by Aaron. He wasn't the passive aggressive shell of a human he always acted like. This was the real Nico.

"Rachel got him on the elevator right before Jason kicked me in the mouth." Piper gasped for air after finishing her sentence. Jason really worked the poor girl over. As they walked Aaron noticed the Kappa Sigmas all walking around confused. It looks like the rest of the MIP's disappeared when Tiffany lost her eye. Suddenly a flash of light and a loud crash blew up in front of them throwing the three backwards. As Aaron's vision came back into focus he saw the Jason descending onto the ground. Jason headed straight toward Aaron who was trying to crawl away.

"Jason Stop!' He pleaded but the blonde didn't respond, he just kept advancing. Jason grabbed Aaron by the collar and pinned him against a nearby tree. "Jason please. I don't want to die." Aaron cried.

"Why not, it's not like you've been alive that long anyway." Jason responded while closing his hands around his throat. As he struggled to breathe Aaron felt his lungs start to burn. The small gasps of air provided little relief. "Shh," he pushed the Athame to his lips. "No more talking. It's time to stop crying and die with honor. You're going to be remembered forever as the boy that changed the world. You should be excited!" Jason started digging the blade into Aaron shoulder. Unable to speak his mind wondered to his past. The abandoned house, the foster care system, even the Nun with the sweet smile. As his life flashed he realized he had only just started living. He had so much more to do; so much he wanted to do. His vision started to blacken, and he could feel himself losing a consciousness. Suddenly the dagger fell to the ground and Jason's hands loosened allowing Aaron to gasp for air and move away. He fought to stay focused as the blood rushed back to his brain. He looked past Jason who was kneeling on the ground and saw Nico standing over him. He must have hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his sword.

"I think you need to get your hands off of him." Nico kicked Jason in the ribs before he had the chance to get to his feet. As Nico approached a second time Jason attempted to kick Nico's legs out from under him, but Nico jumped just in time. Jason was now on his feet and the two were in an even brawl. Jason was stronger, and quicker but Nico looked like he had more of a drive. Aaron could tell he was fighting for something; a fire was burning in him. With Jason occupied with Nico, Aaron took the opportunity to help Piper was on the ground.

"Stay with me." Aaron propped Pipers head up I his hand. Piper's life force was fading quickly; Aaron didn't think she would last an hour without medical treatment. Suddenly around his waist he felt it satchel. He didn't believe it had appearing powers like riptide, but then again it didn't come with a user's manual. He opened it up and saw a water bottle half full of a golden liquid with a note attached.

_If you insist, just please be careful._

_ -A_

Aphrodite had to be the most overbearing grandmother ever created. 'Then again, Piper is her daughter' she thought to himself. He poured the nectar into her mouth and watched her swallow. Piper let out a deep sigh, and started becoming more conscious.

"Hey you." She whispered. Aaron smiled wide and brushed her hair from out of her face. He looked to the sound of what could have been Nico's nose breaking. He was running out of time. Piper needed to get better before Nico was down for the count. If not they'd have no way off the island. He put her head back down and scrambled looking for a sing on a building. He didn't want to leave her, unless he was certain he could find something. While scanning the area he noticed something moving in a nearby bush, something red. Aaron immediately ran over knowing it had to be Rachel's hair.

"Rachel?" He crouched down.

"Shhh" the bust responded. Though the small branches he could see Rachel curled up next to an unconscious Percy. "He can't know where here. If he finds us now, Percy's dead, and so are we. I need to get him to the river so he can heal himself." Clearly Rachel believed Percy was the only one strong enough to stop Jason. Judging my Annabeth and hurting Nico was getting, She may have been right. Aaron looked over and saw Nico was now shadow trailing to around Jason keep him confused. He couldn't keep it up for very long. Aaron thought up shooting an arrow, but with Nico moving everywhere he could easily hit him instead. Rachel was right; Percy was their only option.

"The Hudson? That can't be clean." Aaron remembered the story Percy told about the battle of New York. His last encounter in the water easily could have given him tetanus.

"It's the best option we have right now. Just keep him busy." Rachel was a small girl dragging a rather muscular 18 year old; It was going to take a while. Aaron thought about doing it, but Nico's couldn't hold him off forever. If Nico went down Aaron was the only one left with the slightest chance to doing any damage. He looked back at the bush, and noticed the small building a few feet away. He had seen it before, but from this angle he could see the red cross on the sign next to it. 'Jackpot' he thought to himself. Aaron sprinted to the shed and opened the door. He grabbed a white first aid kit and a bottle of water from a few labeled "Staff Only." He ran back to Piper and immediately addressed her wounds. While wiping her cuts he looked up and saw Nico was now doing more defense and leading Jason away from them. 'Please be safe' He thought as Nico moved further away. As Aaron applied alcohol to her scrapes, she winced, and let out a growl. Piper being able to feel anything was good news. Quickly Aaron started to notice Piper was responding well. 'Must be the nectar' he thought. Soon her cuts were fading as well as her bruises.

"Thirsty." She spoke with a little more strength in her voice. Aaron uncapped the water and started to pour it into her mouth. While Piper drank he looked back at Rachel who was now moving to a tree a few yard from the bush. He looked back down Piper we he felt her hand on his. She was able to hold the bottle. Even with Nectar she was responding incredibly quickly.

"I think you may have picked something up from your time in Apollo's cabin." She laughed as she sat herself up. She quickly gasped in pain. "OK, no laughing. That still hurts. Aaron wanted to hug her, but didn't want to hurt her frail bones.

"You're okay!" Aaron eyes glistened with joy.

"I wouldn't define this as "okay" but I'm alive. Thank you." Piper tried to stand, but quickly aborted that plan.

"We're not out of the woods yet. Nico can't hold Jason off for much longer. Rachel's trying to get Percy to heal himself in the river, so we can get out of here." As Aaron spoke he knew his friend was thinking something different.

"We can't just leave. Best-case scenario, Percy can knock Jason out. But what about after that? He's just going to keep hunting you down. She has turned Jason into a machine. Nico's worried about the casualties if we hid in the city, think about what he'd do to push us out into the open. Romans are ruthless; he'd murder everyone at camp if he can't find you." Piper did sound like she was talking about Jason anymore. It was as if he was a serial killer, and she was the lead profiler.

"So we have to trap him. Control him until we can do an exercise or something." Aaron pushed himself off the ground and helped Piper up to. This time she was able to stand up.

"Yea, but how. It's not like we can just tie him up, the boy can fly."

"Maybe Lou Ellen can strip his powers."

"We'd have to get her over here…. there's got to be a way." As Piper thought Aaron turned around to check on Nico. His black sword was in the ground with him on all fours around it.

"NICO!" Aaron screamed, running towards him. He didn't get a few yards before he was knocked on the ground. Jason had tackled him on the ground pinning both his arms above his head with one hand.

"Your friend was fun, but now it's time to die." He laughed.

"Jason, listen to me. You don't want to do this. We can help you." Aaron pleaded. Jason took out the Atheme and put it to Aaron's neck.

"I think I do want to do this." He laughed. "I know I got busy before, but now I can kill you with no distractions."

"We're going to stop you." Aaron found as hard as he could, but he didn't have the physical strength to overpower Jason.

"I'm the best tactically trained person any of you know. Do you really think any of you can beat me one on one? Of course not. And let's not forget one thing, I'm willing to go that little extra mile; cutting you're bones out to make sure you're dead. But kill me, and your Jason's gone forever. Looks like a lose-lose for you." Jason started to raise the athame into the air. Managing to get one leg free, Aaron kneed Jason in the groin, and crawled away when Jason's hands loosened.

"You people need to stop doing that." He squeaked. Aaron took off running, blindly hoping he could just get away. "Just keep running boy, I'll find you. And when I do-" Jason's voice suddenly stopped. Aaron turned around and saw Piper standing next to Jason who was hunched over. Judging by his breathing (or gasping) Aaron could tell she must have knocked the air out of him.

"Piper, babe, are you really going to treat me like this?" He gasped trying to catch his breath.

"You are not my boyfriend!" She yelled kicking him in the face. A pink glow surrounded Pipers outline, and her eyes were fire. Aaron could feel her hatred for the new Jason. He had soiled the pedestal which she held her boyfriend on. She took out katropis, and brought the point to his neck. "Any funny movements and I'll cut you open." The threat seemed legit. Aaron couldn't imagine Piper would actually kill Jason, but she needed him to believe it. She closed her eyes and focused. "Jason, come to me." Piper spoke with an authority Aaron had never heard. Jason looked up and stared at her.

"Piper?" He asked. It was only his voice. Piper had gotten past the spell and to the real Jason. She must have realized this to because she threw herself on him and hugged him tight.

"Did I miss something? Why does my mouth taste like a shoe?" he rubbed his jaw.

"Don't worry about that, I'll fill you in later. " She tuned back to Nico who was just getting to his feet. "Nico! Get to the docks, "we're getting out of here."

Aaron followed Piper, Jason and Nico to the water looking back at the statue. It was his first time visiting it, and he certainly wouldn't forget it. Sure they stopped Tiffany's plan, but he still had so many questions. What made him "twice blessed"? Why was Aphrodite so involved in the quest, and why hadn't Cupid claimed him. He figured he shouldn't dwell too much on these questions, but something was still very unsettling. He looked back to his friends who were waiting by the water. Rachel hadn't thrown Percy into the river yet, she probably feared being unconscious he may accidently drown. Piper managed to give him some ambrosia that was in her pocket. He was conscious, but not in fighting shape. As Aaron joined his friends he turned to Jason who still looked pretty confused.

"Don't worry dude, no one needs to know you tried to kill us." He laughed while punching Jason in the shoulder. Jason looked down, but returned the smile.

"But I didn't try to kill everyone. Just you." As Jason looked up his eye's were clouded over and Aaron felt a sharp metal blade tear into his stomach. The burning sensation was over powering bringing Aaron to his knees. Jason removed the blade and raised it to stab again but Nico had jumped on his back to restrain him.

"Piper!" Nico screamed out. Aaron examined his wound and saw felt the wetness of his blood in his hand. He started to shake and fight to stay awake. Piper had drawn katropis, and pointed at Jason.

"Jason come back!" she yelled. The blond boy just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so. Like I told you. Your boyfriend don't live here anymore." He laughed in multiple voices. He raised his head, but then gave a face of concern. "What did you do? Why can't I fly?!" He screamed. Through his pain Aaron felt something blocking Jason's powers. Maybe Jupiter didn't like this version of his son; maybe it was something else.

"Piper, you have to do it now! I can't hold him!" Nico struggled. The edges of Aarons vision was going black as Rachel applied pressure to his wound with her sweatshirt she had taken off. Percy looked like he barely understood what was happening and Piper just stood there staring at Jason. "PIPER!" Nico shouted.

"There has to be another way." she replied. "We have to get Aaron out of here." Aaron focused on his breathing and used all his energy to speak.

"And then what?" Aaron felt his strength leaving him. "If I live he's just going to hunt me down."

"But you dyeing is not an option." Rachel said as she healed Aarons head. Aaron saw Piper contemplating her move. There was only one decision that could be made to secure their safety. Piper looked like she was fighting against her own logic as she started to tear up.

"What's the matter baby? I thought you were going to rip me open?" Jason joked.

"Piper he's getting loose!" Nico couldn't hold on for much longer. Piper looked to Aaron, and he gave her a nod telling her it was the right thing to do. Remove the threat. Since he met Piper she talked about how she idolized Annabeth. It was time she stopped studying Annabeth, and start acting like her. Not only would Annabeth have done it, she already had.

Nico let out a cry as Jason broke free of his restraint. Piper let out a loud scream and inserted her dagger into Jason's chest. His eyes became clear as he fell to the ground. Piper's hands were shaking as she removed katropis.

"I'm…sorry." He whispered as he fell face first onto the ground.

"NO!" Piper sobbed as everything in Aarons view went black.


	27. Chapter 27

**Percy**

The group appeared outside of the Big House just as Percy fully regained consciousness. He heard Rachel scream for help as their feet touched solid ground. Nico must have been exhausted from the amount of shadow traveling he'd done because he fainted within seconds. Percy picked up Aaron who breath was getting shallow and further apart, while Piper held Jason's head in her lap. Quickly they were surrounded by the entire camp. They collectively looked tired and bruised as if they had been at war for a week straight. Will Solace ran forward and took Aaron into his arms, while two more guys from Apollo's cabin tried to take Jason.

"NO!" Piper screamed. "NO! Get away!" Percy ran over and consoled her allowing Jason to be taken into the Big House for medical attention.

"Shhh, their going to help him. It's ok." Percy stroked her back. From in front of him he heard the hooves of Chiron approach.

"Percy?" he questioned looking down at the teenager. Confused Percy took a step back.

"Yeah? Is there an issue?" From the amount of times Percy has been trapped, assumed dead, or stuck in alternative dimensions, he knew whenever they questioned his return, it meant something strange had happened while he was gone.

"Yeah, I'll say there's a problem." I familiar voice from the crowd shouted. "You don't look like Percy Jackson." The voice pushed herself to the front to reveal the red headed Rachel Dare. A gasp ran through the crowd as they stared at the Rachel in front of Percy, and the Rachel next to him. "How can we be sure your even Percy?" Percy had to admit the imposter got Rachel's sassiness down. He uncapped riptide and pointed at her.

"Back away everyone, she's a witch!" He ordered, but no one moved.

"Oh my God he's attacking me! Quick someone kill him!" The imposter replied.

"Guy's it's really Percy. I'm the real Rachel." Rachel stepped forward. Percy looked at the faces of the campers, none of them knew exactly what to do.

"This imposter pops out of the sky with a guy claiming to be Percy, when I've been here the entire time." She turned to the crowd. "Guy's clearly their agents of Tiffany." The crowd started to rattle. From beside her Hazel walked forward. She walked straight up to Percy and grabbed his wrist. She removed his watch and stared at his face. Slowly she backed up shaking her head. "Well that settles that." The imposter continued. "Guess it's really not them."

Percy noticed as the crowed started to get more upset. They had walked into another trap, killed by their own friends.

"This is crazy. She did something to the disguise." Rachel announced pointing at her doppelganger. "Why would the witches make themselves look like the teams disguises? Wouldn't it make more sense to make themselves look like the team?"

"But the witches wouldn't know what the real team members look like. Or should I say, _you_ _didn't_ know." The girl turned back to the crowd who was starting to get angry,

"Get them out of here!" A voice yelled out.

"Just kill them." Percy heard the failure shriek of Clarisse. The ruckus got louder as the campers started closing in. Percy put riptide away as to not accidently hurt anyone. He looked at Rachel, who wore his exact expression. They were tired and out of options.

"Stop" a calm voice rang above the crowd. The sound made his heart skip a beat. Her grey eye's met his as Annabeth walked out of the crowd, and in front of him. She still had a false stomach, meaning she still believe she was pregnant. She grabbed Percy's forearms, then biceps. She traveled up his body till she reached his face, and stared into his eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her body against his as their mouths collided. In that moment nothing else mattered. As she separated from him, she did so with a smile.

"You came back." She sounded over joyed.

"Did you doubt I wouldn't?" Every particle of Percy's body was relieved and excited at the same time. He had made it back to the only person that truly mattered.

"We'll it's clearly Percy." Chiron stated breaking their moment. But how are we to know which is the true Elizabeth Dare?" Everyone's eyes played ping pong between the two red heads.

"Seriously?! It's me!" The imposter yelled. Annabeth held Percy's hand showing she was not planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"I have a question. How did Percy used to kiss?" Annabeth looked between the two girls. The real Rachel's eye's brightened and she let out a cunning smile.

"Like a fish. Hope you fixed that."

"What?" Percy questioned turning red.

"She's the real deal." Annabeth replied with a smile. "Other girls a phony." The entire camps attention focused on the imposter.

"What? No? That's ridiculous. It's me!" She yelled. Three girls for Hecate cabin maneuvered their way in front of the red head.

"Reveal." They said while waving their right hands. Suddenly the girl's hair started to turn black and skin tan. Within seconds she was a completely different person.

"Umm…Shit." She said and quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Find her!" Clarisse yelled ready to rally the troupes.

"No, leave her." Percy ordered causing everyone to calm down. "We've fought enough. It's time for rest. Besides we have more important things to talk about." As he spoke he looked back at Piper who hadn't moved in the entire altercations, and back at Annabeth's whose stomach was starting to shrink. He knew now wasn't the time to seek a battle, but rebuild from the last one.

Percy spent the rest of the day debriefing the camp and having Lou Ellen remove the spell the imposter placed on him and the rest of the team. A dip in the little Tiber should have done the trick, but since that river was across the country, they had to do it manually. After taking a bathroom break, he started walking back to the game room in the Big House and saw Annabeth sitting on a chair in the library. Her face read of sorrow until she saw Percy. As she looked up she smiled, but her eyes still saw hurt.

"What's wrong?" He kissed her hand and knelt next to her. Staring down she just exhaled and placed her hand on her now flat stomach.

"It's dumb I know. I'm missing something I never really had." She stared off again, getting lost in her thoughts.

"It's not dumb." Percy responded feeling the exact same way. Although he knew having a child right now was completely unorthodox, he didn't care. He knew that this was the mother of his children, so when they start didn't matter. On the other hand he just got back from another quest that could have ended their lives. How could they fight while taking care of a child? Would it really be fare? Percy scooted between Annabeth's legs and rested his head on her stomach. "I promise when the time is right it'll happen. We're going to have a family and teach the kids all about architecture, battle strategy, sword fighting.-"

"Marine biology." She laughed causing Percy's head to bounce up and down.

"And then they'll take up the mantel and save the world. And we'll lay back on a porch drinking herbal tea and blue coke." Percy looked up at his love as she grabbed his face and brought it to her mouth.

"Sounds perfect." She responded.

"Yeah…perfect." A voice shook from behind them. They turned around to see Piper standing in the doorway, eyes red from crying.

"Oh my gods, Piper." Annabeth rushed to her friend's side and walked her to the couch.

"He's gone. He's gone and I killed him." She sobbed. "The one thing I had in this whole world and I killed him." Piper cried inconsolably.

"I'm not going to pretend I understand Piper. I can't. But if I know Jason as well as I think I do, he rather that then be forced to hurt you." Annabeth wiped her tears.

"I know. He was just so good; he didn't deserve it. It should have been me. Jason's the leader, I'm just..just Piper."

"Do not give her that." Annabeth scolded. "Do not giver Circe that power. You are strong, strong enough to do something not many people could."

"You did." She replied.

"Luke stabbed himself. And I had moved on by then. You did something incredibly brave, and something Jason is proud of you for. I know it will never make you feel better, but you saved so many lives." As Annabeth stroked Piper she Percy looked on. His heart was in his throat, and he didn't know what to say. His friend was in pain, and his other friend was gone. He planned on having a competitive rivalry with Jason until they were old and gray. Now he was just gone.

"Did someone tell Thalia?" she asked between sobs.

"I think Chiron sent an Iris message. She'll be he soon." Percy responded.

"And Aaron? I haven't been able to see him."

"He's stable. Resting. He should be fine in a few hours." Annabeth brushed Pipers hair. "You saved his life; you saved all of us." Piper had started to quiet down so Annabeth eased back to give her space. "So Aaron was the twice blessed child. Any idea how that makes sense?" She questioned Percy.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." He shrugged. "We always do." The idea of cupid having a child intrigued Chiron and Annabeth, but it didn't explain his lack of being claimed. In their eyes, he was still a mystery kid. Percy began to think maybe Aaron Stone would stay a mystery forever.

Piper went back to her cabin when electing not to stay in the council meeting. Percy finished his story again making sure he gave every last detail.

"Wait a second." Annabeth spoke out. "When Aaron touched you, you felt a surge of power?" Percy nodded in response. "But Jason never mentioned anything?" Percy shook his head and shrugged. "And what time of day did he say he was at camp in his vision?"

"Um, night time I think. Does it matter?" Percy didn't want to sound harsh, but he was very confused. He caught the glance Annabeth gave Chiron; something was definitely up.

"Why don't we adjourn for dinner?" Chiron's question was more of an order as he started to walk toward the door. As everyone vacated the room Percy grabbed Annabeth back.

"What was that about?" he whispered.

"I'm not 100% sure, but if I'm right Aaron King shouldn't exist.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nico**

Two hours after he passed out, Nico woke up in a relatively empty room in the big house. There were two beds laid out; one for him and the occupied by Aaron. A daughter of Apollo walked in to make sure Nico was okay to go, but he refused to leave the room. He sat up on his bed and watched Aaron's chest expand and retract.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked the girl.

"Should be. We got to him just in time." She smiled as she exited the room. He looked back over to Aaron who was lying there shirtless with bandages wrapped around his abdomen. Nico didn't once think about leaving that room, until Aaron woke up. He felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe until he showed some type of sign of consciousness. Hours passed and Nico slowly found himself inching closer to Aaron's body. By the third hour Nico had his hand on Aaron forehead and was gently touching his forearm with his fingertips.

"Come on, get up." He prayed. "Come back to me." Nico believed the healers, but he just wanted Aaron back that instant. He wanted to hear Aarons voice, and see his eyes. He just needed to get up and come back. Filled with anxiety Nico bent down and placed his lips on Aaron's forehead. As they touched his skin he felt a familiar spark that sent waves through his system. Aaron must have felt it as well because gasped and started to blink to attention.

"Nico?" Aaron sounded like he just came out of anesthesia. "What happened-" Aaron let out a loud scream as he tried to sit up. Nico rushed to his aid and helped him lay back down.

"Don't move just yet. You're not doing healing up. Do you remember anything?"

"Jason…he.., Oh my God where's Jason?!" He winced as he tried to move again. Nico shook his head in response. Aaron clapped his hand over his mouth. He exhaled hard and removed it. "And Piper?"

"She's just requesting to be alone." Nico didn't want to ignore the seriousness of Jason's passing, but he just wanted grab Aaron and hold him tight. He was overjoyed he was awake.

"He's gone because of me…" Aaron restrained his tears. "If I didn't show up here, then no one would ever have met me, and Jason would never have been possessed by that bitch."

"Shut up." Nico surprised himself with his assertiveness. "If you didn't come here they would have found you eventually. Then we all would be dead. It's not your fault." Aaron gasped again trying to sit up and failing. Nico put his hand behind Aaron's back and helped him sit on the bed.

"So what now?" Aarons question was so generic, but extremely thought provoking. The quest was over but there was still a danger out there. Tiffany, Circe, MIP they all were alive, possibly planning their next move.

"We live. We live on for us, and for Jason. We can't wait around speculating the next attack."

"Ironic the child of death talking about living." Aaron laughed, but stopped when the pain was unbearable. Nico hated seeing him in pain, but enjoyed just being able to sit next to him. Aaron sighed and wiped his forehead, and then stopped ad studied his fingers.

"My foreheads wet." He traced the outline with his finger. "Did somebody kiss my head?" Before Nico could answer the daughter of Apollo entered.

"I thought I heard voices. Wonderful you're awake. Let me get you your second round of nectar. We'll have you ready before you know it." She turned to leave, but stopped and turned around again. "You have a good friend there you know. He stayed by your side the entire time." She smiled.

"Oh, has anyone else come into see me?" Aaron questioned.

"Everyone's just been so busy. Nico here's been awake for about three hours, and no one came in before that. I'll let Chiron know you're up." She left the room and Nico felt his face turn red. Aaron shot him a sly look.

"You waited for three hours?"

"I just want-wanted to make sure you were okay." Nico stuttered staring at the floor.

"And if no one else came in, that means…" Aaron wrinkled is forehead and wiped it again. Nico started twiddling his feet. 'Why the fuck did I have to kiss his head' he thought to himself. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. "Nico?" Aaron questioned obviously seeing how uncomfortable Nico was acting. Nico took a deep breath in and forced himself to relax. His mind was running a thousand miles a minuet, but he forced himself to steady it. He had to tell him.

"Fuck it." Nico sighed pressed his mouth against Aarons. His body started to tingle as he put his hand on Aaron's cheek. Initially surprised Aaron slightly pulled away, but quickly reciprocated by exploring Nico's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked leaning against Nico's forehead and nose.

"Living." He replied as pulled Aarons lips towards his by guiding his jaw. They continued to kiss as if they were making up for lost time. Every so often they'd stop and laugh and resume again. Nico felt like Jason was looking from beyond proud of his friend. In that moment Nico promised he's continue to live for him.

It wasn't until after dinner where Aaron felt well enough to walk out of the big house. The healers had done a fantastic job at making him feel better but he definitely wasn't at 100% yet. Nico and Aaron slowly walked hand in hand out of the house and down to the dinning pavilion. While Aaron was clearly still in some pain, Nico was certain they both were using it as an excuse to extend their journey. For the first time since Bianca died, Nico felt true happiness. Never would he have imagined it could have been brought on by someone like Aaron. Sure he was awkward, but at the same time he got so personal with people. While Nico tried to hide his shortcomings, Aaron put himself out there everyone to judge. He allowed himself to get hurt, even by Nico, but he still took the chance. The boy who didn't hold his tong at the annoyance of Nico had become the person he wanted to spend his time with. Nico thought back to when he was little, and what adults would say about same sex relationships. How could something that cause such pure joy be something to despise? What God would disapprove of love? While he knew everyone didn't agree with his thoughts, he knew Aaron would be right there telling them where they could shove their opinions.

As they reached the dinning pavilion Nico felt his hand squeezed a little harder before the walked in. He looked to Aaron who was giving him an understanding look as he loosened his grip. Nico winced and took Aarons hand again before they could completely separate. Nico wasn't going to pretend anymore and he wanted Aaron to know he wasn't ashamed. As Nico stood proudly with Aaron's hand in his, Nico could see a huge smile appear across Aarons face. Clearly he was happy with not hiding what they had as well. They walked into the pavilion and everyone became silent.

Nico stared back at the campers who had stopped eating and were looking at the two boys. He gave a hard gulp and went to walk to his table. Before he could put his foot down he was struck by the sound of two hands banging together. He looked up and saw Clarisse standing on her table smiling and clapping. Then another person from Apollo's table followed, and another from Hecate's. Soon the entire camp was in a roar of applause and cat calls as the two walked down to Hades table. Sitting at his table was Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Percy who were all clapping along. Percy started pupping his fist in the air has he gave out a "Who Who Who" call. Hazel ran to meet her brother and threw her arms around him. They hugged tighter than they ever had before. When she let go she turned to Aaron and planted a kiss on her cheek. She turned and brought them to sit down. As the cheering died down Chiron spoke from his table.

"Yes, excitement is in order. Not only for Aaron and Nico but all of our heroes that have returned home." Another round of applause surged. "But as excited as we all are, we cannot forget the loss we have endured. We shall have our ceremony for our fallen friend Jason once Piper, who volunteered to make his banner, is up to it. For now we shall have a moment of silence for our adopted Greek hero." Silence fall on the camp as everyone put their heads down. The silence was broken by a familiar voice.

"Thank you everyone. I know it would mean a lot to him." Nico looked up and saw Thalia Grace at the entrance of the pavilion. She slowly walked through the pavilion greeting Chiron first. She turned to the table but Annabeth had already ran over to hug her. Percy gave her an approving nod, but she opened her arms for his embrace. "Don't be stupid, your family." Nico remembered when Thalia helped rescue him and Bianca years ago. He never really got to know her well though. Thalia turned to Piper who rushed into her arms crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Piper repeated.

"I know. I know." She hushed Piper. "You did all you could." Nico could relate to losing a sibling, but when he lost Bianca he held Percy responsible. Piper actually did kill Jason and Thalia was consoling her. It just struck him how poorly he handled situations in his past. "Don't worry. I'm here for you as long as you need me." She kissed Pipers forehead. She ushered Piper to sit and the rest of the camp followed. As Nico ate his meal he wrestled with the thoughts of losing the first person he could ever call a friend. Even being the prince of the underworld didn't make losing a loved one any easier. This thought stayed with him through dinner and during the walk back to his cabin.

"What's the matter?" Aaron questioned before they got to the cabins.

"It's just…Jason."

"I know. I'm going to miss him to."

"It's not that; well not just that anyway." Nico let out a deep sigh. "I've only really cared about a few people in my life. My mother ended up dyeing, and so did Bianca. Hazel was dead when I met her, and then there was Jason. He was the only person I let in that wasn't related to me, and he ended up dead. It can't be a coincidence the son of Hades is surrounded by death." Nico was looking at Aaron, but trying not to catch his eye.

"What are you saying?" Aaron cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know. I-I don't want to see you get hurt is all. I'm afraid that if I let you in that-"

"That I'm going to be next." Aaron took step back. "I've been tied up, kicked, punched, cut, bruised and stabbed. In the past day multiple people have threatened my life. I've been more scared than I have ever been, but I would do it again." He took a step in and grabbed Nico's hand. "If it meant that I would be standing here holding your hand I would gladly do it again. I would face down death himself because this feels to perfect to give up on. I know we haven't known each other for the long but I know you're my person. I'm not going to let any death curse take that away from me." He kissed Nico, then brought him in for a hug. Nico felt his eyes tear, as he felt safe in the embrace.

"From what I hear death kind of looks like your dad." Nico laughed pulling away. As he studied Aarons smile. Who would have thought he'd be with the son of his least favorite god?

"How precious." A female voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see the ever-changing face of Aphrodite smiling. "I'm so glad you two figured it out." The goddess arrival didn't go unnoticed as campers started to circle them.

"Oh, what brings you here my lady?" Aaron questioned just as stunned as Nico.

"Well it's a huge even so I figured I'd get a front row seat." Before Nico could question what she meant Piper screamed out and ran to her mother.

"Mom! He's gone! He's gone!" As she cried she clung to the goddess who looked a little taken back by the emotions. Even the goddess of love didn't come off as the huggy type.

"I know my dear, but don't worry. True love never dies." Aphrodite's words were simple but somehow stopped Piper from sobbing. Piper looked up at the goddess as if they were communicating without speaking. Thalia ran to grab Piper's arms, but she pulled away. Piper slowly backed away from the goddess, and became lost in her thoughts. Thalia gave an apologetic smile and turned to walk away.

"Little sis, no way! What are you doing here?" The voice was heard first, then in a glow of light the sun kissed skinned Apollo standing next to Aphrodite with his sunglasses on. Thalia turned back to her godly brother.

"What are you doing her Apollo? I'm sure you have other things you could be doing with your time."

"Whoa, way to thank the guy who found your lost friends?" As Apollo finished a blond girl, maybe 13 ran out from behind him over to Thalia greeting her with a hug. She wore the same outfit as Thalia and her hair in the same braid. A cookie cutter Hunter.

"Courtney?" Thalia questioned.

"Thalia, I don't understand. One moment we were tracking the golden deer through the red wood forests and the next we are here." Thalia wanted to react to Courtney's statement but was distracted by movement in the woods. Nico suddenly felt overwhelmed by a few dozen Hunters literally coming out of the woodwork.

"What did you do? My lady will not stand for this treatment of her Hunters Apollo." She tuned to the son god speaking in a way no one should even speak to a god. Nico assumed Thalia's immortality, and connection with his older sister, gave her certain privileges."

"Don't look at me." The son god threw his hands up. "This is one thing you Hunters can't blame on me."

"Thalia, that's not all. Our missing wolves were found in their woods." Courtney turned as a howl came from the forest.

"The howling." Annabeth spoke out. "We've noticed more wolves howling than normal."

"We don't leash our wolves, but we've noticed a few of them haven't been coming when we summon them." Thalia responded. "Why would they come here?" Annabeth didn't verbally respond, but her look said it all. She was clearly on to something. Another howl came from the forest. "They are silent hunters. They'd only make this much noise to announce something." Thalia looked to Annabeth again. The daughter of Athena opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by the sound of flapping wins.

"Did I miss anything" Another voice spoke, this time from above. As Nico looked up he saw the wings of an angle flapping down from the sky. Eros landed wearing his roman tunic and his bow and quiver around his shoulder. 'Three gods at the same time? What the hell is going on?' Nico thought. As Eros landed he meet Nico's eyes. The old sense of hatred started to stir, but was quickly suppressed. Nico laced his fingers with Aaron and gave a wicked smile at the god. Eros responded with an approving nod. Nico guessed it was good to have the gods blessing.

"No my son, not yet." Aphrodite replied.

"Can we possibly know what you are waiting for?" Aaron questioned the three immortals. "Not that we don't like your company, it's just been a really long day. For all of us." Aaron and Nico shared a look. Butterflies erupted in Nico's stomach as he fell into Aaron's charm.

"They're here for your claiming." Annabeth spoke out causing everybody to turn to her. "Isn't that right?" The three gods smiled excitedly back at each other.

"Really?" Nico barked out. "It takes three of you to put a symbol above his head? What is yours anyway?" He asked Eros. "A heart? A wing?" The question was met with laughs from the three gods.

"Why would he receive my symbol? I am not his sire." Nico was dumbfounded. How could he still deny his child? He looked to Aaron was looked as if he refused to process the situation.

"What are you talking about we saw your Arrow-"

"Nico he's not cupid's son." Annabeth cut Nico off.

"And how would you know?" He didn't mean to snap, but the conversation was getting ridiculous. Annabeth wasn't there; she didn't even see the arrow pierce Tiffany or Circe. "I saw you arrows! I saw them at the statue!"

"You said you saw the vision of Aaron's mother." Annabeth spoke calmly, probably hoping to calm Nico down. It wasn't working. "She got shot by an arrow?"

"Yea the same kind that shot Circe." Nico remembered examining the arrow when it fell on the ground. He took one more look at Aaron who didn't look present. Nico walked over to Eros and reached for an arrow when he stopped himself. 'How could I have missed that?' He thought to himself.

"Do you understand why it wasn't him now? Annabeth questioned. Nico looked over to Aaron. His heart broke as Aarons face read of desperation. He needed answers. Nico couldn't deny this though, the facts didn't match up.

"His arrows are gold. The ones I saw were silver." Nico looked up at Cupid who had a smug look on his face. "You let us think it was you!" He screamed. Nico was tired of these gods messing with Aaron's emotions.

"It's not my fault you guys just assumed it was me. Weren't you the one who mentioned there are multiple godly archers?"

"You could have been using silver arrows that night." Nico replied.

"Don't be silly. I think we know silver arrows are the trademark of only two archers."

"Can someone explain to me what's happening?!" Aaron cried out. Nico walked back to him in an attempt to calm him down, but Aaron put his hand out in defiance. "I'm going to need some answers now!" As Aaron screamed a burst of light glowed above his head. Nico stared in awe at the miniature crescent moon that glowed above his boyfriend.

"I think that's the one you were looking for." Apollo laughed. Sounds of gasps could be heard from all around. Even Piper looked at Aaron like he sprouted five heads.

"That's Impossible" Lou Ellen Spoke out. Nico had to agree with her. Both Percy and Thalia weren't supposed to exist because of a pact their fathers made, but if this was true Aaron would be evidence of a much bigger broken vow.

"Nico?" Aaron called out. "What's this mean?" Nico didn't have get to reply because Thalia had a response of her own. Like lighting Thalia turned to Aaron with an arrow in her bow.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Thalia demanded with fire in her eyes. Nico instinctively jumped in front of Aaron shielding him from any possible injury.

"You have three seconds." She spoke coldly. "2, 3"

"Relax tiger" Apollo spoke waving his hand causing Thalia's weapon to disappear and leaving her physically upset. She went to open her mouth but Apollo pointed to the tree line in the distance.

From it a 12 year old girl in a ponytail walked towards them. Her silvery yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Time felt like it bent as she walked toward them; though she was yards away, it only took a few seconds for her to cross the field. No one breathed as Artemis approached the group.

"Peace Thalia." The goddess spoke. The rest of the Hunters kneeled in respect.

"My lady, I don't understand." Thalia spoke with a shaky voice. Suddenly the goddess glowed and changed into a gorgeous young women the same age as her twin brother. She wore a silver dress the flowed in the wind, and a bun in her hair that was surrounded by ivy. She radiated like the moon, light escaping from her body. Unlike Aphrodite she didn't look delicate at all. Artemis looked like the definition of female strength, with the paring of feminine beauty. She looked over motioned for Aaron to walk over. Piper stepped away from him allowing him to walk over to the moon goddess.

"I know Thalia, it's time for an explanation."

*****Please please please do not spoil the twist in a review. It's my only request.****


	29. Chapter 29

**Aaron**

Breathless. Aaron felt as if he was turned into a statue as he stood next to Artemis. He knew the entire camp was watching him, but he felt like him and Artemis were the only beings there; the only beings anywhere. She was majestic and serene, but Aaron felt completely comfortable around her.

"I know you must be very confused Aaron." Artemis spoke. "All of you must have questions, so please hear me. To understand we must go back to when Percy and Annabeth were in the Sea of Monsters." The couple looked extremely uncomfortable with the goddess mentioning them.

"To when we defeated Circe?" Annabeth questioned.

"You have quit the deduction skills Ms. Chase." Artemis responded. "After you left the island Circe became enraged that she was defeated she made it her mission to destroy all demigods."

"The prophecy the witch from Salem had." Annabeth clarified.

"Circe put in motion a plan that wouldn't only cause the deaths of demigods, but cause them to suffer. Heather Lancaster foresaw the witches using one prophesized child to destroy demigods, Circe wanted two use three children." Artemis's words quickly made Aaron remember the previous night. Tiffany took blood from Jason, Nico and Percy and put it on the Athame. Any of them could have technically fit the prophecy of the Big Three.

"By extracting Jason, Nico and Percy's blood Circe wished to make a change to the spell. She wanted the three strongest male demigods to live, and suffer for the rest of their lives." Artemis responded to Aarons thoughts. The invasion of privacy didn't bother Aaron at all.

"Why us?" Percy asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You of all people should remember he feelings toward males." Annabeth punched Percy's arm. A story about Percy being turned into a guinea pig came to Aarons mind.

"Circe was not only upset she was defeated, she was upset a girl defeated her to save a boy." Artemis colored the word boy as if it was a slur. Annabeth responded by rolling her eyes. "Since then, she developed a little more of a hatred for males…epically male demigods." Artemis's words were interesting but Aaron started to feel his chest tightening. It was too overwhelming.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Aaron begged. He felt Nico's pinky wrap around his. For a moment his anxiety subsided. Artemis stepped toward Aaron a smiled a vaguely familiar smile.

"That has everything to do with you." She placed her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he had a vision of the women in the forest holding the book of mythology. Artemis was replaying the vision in Aarons mind. He felt her hand leave his shoulder and the vision ended.

"I thought that was my mother." The thin frame and curly hair mirrored Aarons perfectly. He knew didn't question the moment he saw her, she had to be his mother.

"Her name was Carol, Carol King." Artemis stopped for a moment as if the memory pained her. "She was a librarian at a school in New Jersey; a real academic. Carol was fascinated by Greek mythology because it turned out she could see through the mist. She was a smart and clever maiden, worthy of joining the hunters. I was hunting in the woods near her house, which apparently didn't go unnoticed." Artemis seemed like she was in pain again.

"She followed you?" Thalia questioned. "What where you hunting?" Artemis closed her eyes and suddenly Aaron was back in the woods. This time he was with the entire camp; just like when Apollo showed them the vision. Artemis pointed into a clearing in the trees where a past version of herself stood. She was in her 12 year putting her feet in a stream. It was peaceful and still, like the woods were waiting on the goddess to make a move. Without warning a Hellhound barreled through the woods from behind her and bit her arm. The goddess tossed the creature into the woods as her arm began to bleed gold. The goddess took up her quiver and darted into the woods.

"The beast was terrorizing the town, attacking young girls. I had to end it's life." Current Artemis spoke as the scene followed past Artemis. Suddenly the scene stopped following the goddess and moved to a different perspective. Circe stood hidden behind a tree watching the attack. Once the coast was clear the sorceress walked to where the goddess had bleed and magically picked up the golden blood of the ground. She took out a golden arrow and placed the blood on it. She waved her hand over it and caused it to turn silver. As she finished Carol King came running over to the witch.

"Oh my god, you were right. That really was Artemis!" She was excited as a school girl. Aaron walked to Carol and put his hand on her back, but it slipped right though her body. He desperately just wanted to touch her.

"Why would I lie? Now run along. If you can catch her she may allow you to join her hunters." Circe had a devilish grin and waved off the skinny girl. As she ran away the Hellhound that attacked Artemis came out from the woods.

"Nice work." She pat the dog on its head. It glowed green and shifted into girl. Tiffany stood rubbing her jaw.

"Next time you can bite the god. That bitch could have killed me." She complained.

"But she didn't." Circe replied.

"Can you tell me now why I had to do that? I'm going to smell like dog for the next 4 weeks."

"No, now get out of here. I don't want Artemis to sense something is up."

"Whatever." With that Tiffany disappeared. The scene switched to the vision Apollo had shown Aaron before the battle at Liberty. Carol stood reading her book behind a tree. This time as she dropped it Aaron could see what was written on the page. "The Pledge to the Goddess" was titled at the top.

"She wanted to be a hunter" Thalia spoke out as she read what was written on the page.

"Indeed." Artemis replied. "However the sorceress advised her to go into the line of fire." As she finished talking the scene switched to a different angle of the arrow piercing Carol. From behind a tree Circe waved her hand and caused mist to take shape. Within second a hellhound had appeared from nothing but air. With the moon overhead the fake beast appeared next to the tree Carol was behind. Artemis ran from out the woods with her bow in hand. Not letting the hound out her sight she reached down to her quiver to grab an arrow. Just as the goddess hand was about to meet an arrow, Circe waved her hand and the arrow she held disappeared and reappeared in amongst the other arrows. Circes arrow was placed right where Artemis's hand was and the goddess picked it out and cocked it in her bow.

Carol looked behind the tree, saw the goddess and smiled. Being able to see through the mist, Carol didn't notice the fake dog at all. She walked out from behind the tree just as Artemis let the arrow fly. The arrow passed through the hell hound and landed in Carol's chest. Present Artemis turned her head on impact as Aaron stared in wonder. He watched as the goddess ran to the girl who blood was already spilled on the ground.

"NO!" Past Artemis screamed as Carol stopped moving.

"Yes." Circle chilling spoke reveling herself.

"Sorceress, what have you done!" Artemis aimed an arrow straight at Circe.

"What have I done? No, this was you goddess. You killed this maiden; a women you have sworn to protect." Artemis waved her hand at the ground, ignoring Circe. "Trying to bring her back? Unfortunately you killed her with the arrow of another god. You cannot save her."

"You tricked me. For this you will pay." The goddess's eyes were welling up with tears. The present day Artemis seemed to be reliving the pain

"I was paralyzed with grief. Imagine Poseidon's reaction when oil poisons the ocean. Now imagine if he was forced to poison it." The present Artemis motioned back to the scene. Circe took out an Athame and ran it across the goddesses arm. The golden blood trickled on the dagger.

"I am not the one who has gone back on my word. Was it not you that aided that filthy male Percy Jackson? I respected you for your praise of women, but you have lost your way."

"Watch your mouth witch!" Artemis glowed but she couldnt changed to her older form.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer Lady Artemis, but it looks like you're going to be busy for a while either way." Circe pointed to Carol's body. Blood was pouring onto the ground next to her body. The arrow glowed red and dissolved into her blood as she through the goddess blood in along with it. Artemis's blood started to expand within Carols.

"What are you doing?" Artemis looked back at the witch.

"Nothing you don't deserve." Circe twisted her hand and the blood glowed the same red the arrow did and started to change shape and color. Within seconds child had formed where the blood used to be with a silvery tint to its skin. The scene faded and Aaron fell to his knees. Time seemed to pass in the vision, as Aaron stayed kneeling next to pass Artemis. As he heard once before she cried "What am I going to do with you?" surrounded by her animal servants.


	30. Chapter 30

**Aaron**

"I know this is hard Aaron-" The Artemis started

"Hard?! I just found out my I was born from the blood of my mothers. Yes plural because I'm the only person in the world who doesn't have a father." Aaron shouted. The last few weeks have been a cloud of mystery which lead to this; he wanted to back to being ignorant.

"That's not true." Annabeth knelt down next to Aaron. "In fact since the Greeks there have been stories of immaculate births."

"And prophesy's." Nico looked down at Aaron and back to Artemis. "The prophecy of the virgin birth." Aaron remembered his Nico's drunken rant in the dorm room. Aaron could tell Nico wasn't trying to say I told you so, more like "I told you this could suck."

"Wait…you mean like….THE virgin birth?" Percy asked.

"Stories of virgin births date back to Oris in ancient Egypt." Annabeth started to explain.

"But yes, Jesus is believed to be the answer of a prophecy listed in the old testament of the Bible. Behold a virgin shall conceive and bare a son. He shall be King." Nico held Aarons face. "Born of a virgin; Aaron King. The virgin birth,; the twice blessed Demigod. A recycled prophecy. One you qualify for.

"Yes he does." Artemis spoke again. She approached her son and took his hands helping him stand up. "Circe created you to hurt me, not realizing she created the very foil to her plan."

"She gave you a child…a male child. She planned on shamming you for eternity." Annabeth's intelligent guided this conversation, but Aaron wished she would just go away. This was too much, it was all too much.

"Since my swearing off men I was never meant to have a child, but ever since helping birth my brother I've always had a connection with children. I tried to kill you right then, but I couldn't. Circe succeeded in her goal. She created a male I had grown attached to."

"I'm a punishment….some form of fucked up retaliation!" Aaron had never felt more used. He had come to the realization all mortals are just pawns in the game of the gods.

"Understand that I never planned on this, but I never blamed you. You may have been meant as a punishment, but I was not going to let her kill you. No matter how it happened, you are my son. It was something Circe never planned on; my motherly duties overpowering my pledge of a goddess. You were brought into this world by my blood, and I vowed to always protect you. Whatever the cost..

"That's where I came in." Apollo walked over smiling her pearly whites.

"I could not risk my hunters questioning why I had a male child with me. They would have figured it out, and done what they knew I wouldn't. I also couldn't allow you to stay alone in the moral world. I let my brother look after you. He is, after, all the god male children."

"It was cool, you hung out with Uncle Apollo. Flew the Sun, went to the beach. And may I tell you how much of a chick magnet you were." Apollo laughed, but since no one else joined him he stopped awkwardly. "Anyway, I became like your own personal guardian. Plus I was easy access anytime big sis over hear wanted to see you." The crowd was silent. Everyone was clearly trying to process the amount of information being thrown at them. That's when Piper spoke up.

"If he is indeed the son of Artemis, how can he Charmspeak?" Piper walked to Aaron placing her hand on his shoulder. He immediately understood what she meant. 'I don't care who you are, I'm not going anywhere.' With Nico and Annabeth next to him Aaron started to feel like he had the support he needed to get through this.

"That's where I came in." Cupid started. You could see he was not excited about explaining this part, but his mother didn't look like she gave him a choice. "You see, the arrow that killed your mortal mother, belonged to me. I tend to leave my arrows scattered all around the place, which made it really easy for Circe to steal one. My arrows only work the way their supposed to when I use them, but when another god does…well. Anyway the arrow aided in pairing your parents blood together, another thing Circe didn't realize would happen. While not a child of mine, it does make love a very important part of your DNA."

Aphrodite then pushed her son aside, as if it was her time to shine. "Love is such a part of you, you summoned me to your bedside as a child. Something in your voice drew me in, so I came to you. You laid there crying towards the moon. You were all alone so I just assumed you were a mortal child. I picked you up and felt that you were destined to be in a life altering love. A love that could change the world. I just had to claim you, so I-"

"You gave me your blessing." Aaron remembered his dream where Aphrodite came to him. She wasn't allowing him to do anything, she was telling him he literally had her blessing. "Which made me The Twice Blessed Child."

"And in a lot of danger." The goddess of Love replied. "Your mother showed up immediately after I did it and explained to me what was happening. Two godly blessings meant it would make it even more difficult to hide you. She begged me to remove the blessing but I couldn't. Removing a demigods blessing would be like removing their arm, it was already part of you."

"That's all fine and dandy but did not one else notice a huge issue with that vision." Leo had made himself notice. "Tiffany made a cameo in it. She didn't look 16 years younger either." The crowd started to buzz as the all started realizing that there was a sever flaw in the timeline. 'Maybe Tiffany was really old and kept herself young like the Hunters' he thought to himself, even though he knew It wouldn't be that easy. "How long ago did all this happen?"

"A year ago." Artemis replied looking to Aaron. "You were born a year ago." Aaron was ready to vomit with the information he was receiving. 'That's impossible' he said to himself.

"I-I'm not 1 years old. I-my memories." Aaron stuttered.

"You would never have survived as a baby, even at camp half-blood. Circe eventually realized the error of your creating, and would have stopped at nothing to kill you." Aphrodite started. "So we had to age you. It was my blessing that made the false memories so real. Like it did for Piper with Jason." Aaron turned back to the moon goddess who gave him another smile. The smile.

"You were the Nun in the orphanage." Aaron felt himself turn ghost white. "I remember your smile."

"I have never left you. Everything I did was for your protection." Artemis spoke with honesty; something Aaron hadn't seen in most gods.

"So I was aged an memories were implanted in me. Memories of death, and hardship. You made me think I was homeless!" Aaron once again found himself annoyed. Every new revelation brought more upsetting details.

"I wanted you to become independent, and clever. Learn through the struggles of the mortals." Aphrodite always said everything with a smile. "Your memories allow you to tap into a human side, many demigods can't. You rely on mortal powers, just as much as godly. "

"After we aged you we had Apollo bring you here." Artemis took back control of the conversation. "We hopped that you could pass for one of his children, but obviously that didn't happen." Aaron remembered how out of place he felt in Apollo's cabin. Turns out he was just the misfit cousin.

"So we thought to put you with my children." Aphrodite chimed in. "But it was too late. Tiffany had already attacked, and you needed to go on the quest."

"Why the hell would you send him?!" Percy screamed. It wasn't until then that he realized how Percy had come to care for him. He started to notice the entire camp was starting to turn on the gods; they were sticking up for him. "It was you that requested he was put on the quest in the first place. We kept Annabeth here to protect what we thought was twice blessed child, when you actually put him right in the line of fire. He could have died!" Percy's anger was infections. If his mother wanted to protect him so much, why allow him to walk into trap after trap. Aaron was beginning to get uncomfortable with everything. He was ready to grab Nico and Piper and get out of there. They had all lost too much in sake of the gods.

"That was against my will." Artemis defended. "In fact I tried stopping you as much as I could." suddenly Aaron remembered all the obstacles that got in their way.

"The notes signed 'A' it was you." Nico gasped at the goddess. "All those time we thought it was Aphrodite was just trying to make things difficult, it was really you trying to protect Aaron." The goddess nodded back at Nico.

"Artemis is rather new at the whole motherhood thing. That's why we aided you on the quest. Demigods can't be sheltered, it's much more dangerous than you'd think." Apollo's response seemed to cause something to click in everyone's heads. Demigods are constantly being attacked by something, and don't have the luxury of complete immortality like their parents. If they are always protected, what happens the one time their parents can't be there? They have to learn to defend themselves."

The camp was in awe. How did these gods expect all this information to processes? Aaron felt he had become somewhat of a side show. He was a toddler, who was created through the blood of his mothers, and a god of love. His moment of processing was interrupted by Nico's voice.

"His mother died because you your foolishness." Nico snapped at Cupid. Aaron looked at Nico and grabbed his hand. He appreciated the defense, but it wasn't worth it. Carol was gone, and being mad at Eros wouldn't do anything.

"You're right." Eros nodded. Nico defiantly didn't expect the god to agree with him. "However, another reason I agreed to help with this quest was to deal with you young Nico." Aaron looked to see Nico's eyes almost bulge out of his head. "Ever since our last encounter I felt like I owed you something. While I don't apologize for making you admit the truth, I do support love. Coming out is hard enough, and I know I made yours harder. In retribution I thought I'd help you find your way to someone special." Eros smiled as Aaron felt Nico grab his hand. If Nico never took that test, he would still have been chasing Percy. It was Eros who was responsible for the piece of good that came out of this quest.

Aaron looked at the god and mouthed a small 'thank you' to which the god nodded in response.

"So is that everything." Leo laughed "Aaron is the son of Artemis, who was born a year ago, but aged to look 16, and was created when his godly mom shot is human mom with an arrow."

"The goddess was tricked by the mist." Hazel chimed in smiling at Aaron. "_A secret born in the mist of night_."

"Right. And was created to fulfill an ancient prophecy foretold by a witch that we learned about through a newer prophecy spoken by our Oracle. "

"And Ella." Frank reminded. "_Two herald spoke, when they did not fight"_

"We couldn't fight when I powers were acting up….which happened why again?" Piper questioned the gods.

"It was a side effect of my blessing." Aphrodite answered. "Well your faulty Charmspeak was I should say. The blessing required taking some of my children's own powers to generate. Hopefully everything evened out by now." The love goddess smiled at Piper and Aaron. Even though he wasn't her child, he felt like they had been through so much. Aaron smiled as he thought this took the position of godmother to a whole new level. "As for you other two, that's a little different."

"Ha! I told you all our powers weren't messed up!" Leo laughed at Piper. She responded by quickly slapping him in the head. Aaron remembered that throughout the past few weeks the other person he was in constant contact with was Jason. Through it all his powers never seemed to change at all.

"So why did it effect Percy and Nico?" Aaron looked at his two friends who were just as confused.

"Well Percy's is simple." Annabeth butted in. Of course she would have the answer. "Your connection with Percy is through Artemis. The huge wave wasn't drawn back to camp, it was drawn to you." Annabeth caused Percy to look lost in thought.

"At the lake and the statue you amplified my powers." Percy spoke staring at the ground. "It felt primal."

"Like relationship between the Moon and the Sea." Artemis turned to the son of Neptune. "It's a relationship that dates back long before either me or your father." Aaron remembered the lake, and how the energy flowed between them. The Moon's power over the seas had manifested between them. Aaron and Percy stared at each other with a simple acknowledgment. They knew this would not be the end of their tales.

"And Nico?" Aaron questioned holding the son of the underworlds hand.

"Like Percy you didn't cancel Nico's powers, he did that himself." Cupid gave a smug look. Nico squeezed Aarons hand to show his disapproval of the god's presence. The god noticed and directed his response to Nico. "When you jumped off that bridge you split yourself in to. The selfish mortal that wanted to end your life and courageous hero that wanted to fight. That divide caused a malfunction in your powers."

"It was that reason why I need Aaron to go on this quest." Aphrodite stepped in. "As I told you before you left Nico you needed to discover something things on your journey. One of them made you whole again." The message was understood. Aaron felt a rush as him and Nico met eyes again. A destined, life changing love. They may not have been there yet, but Aaron was sure this was the reason for all of it. His birth through love and blood, his rapid ageing, the quest. All lead for this moment of holding Nico's hand getting lost in his eyes.

"_Behold the twice blessed child_" Nico recited.

"_A baby that has greatly defiled."_ Aaron responded then looking back at his mother. He stepped toward Artemis grabbing her hand while letting go of Nico's. The entire quest she had tried to protect him. She tried to be a mother from a far until she couldn't bare it any longer. She saved him; she loved him. "_Whose love shall save the Half-Blooded Ones_" he finished.

"_And acceptance to forgotten sons" _She bent forward and kissed his forehead. With Artemis in front, Nico and Piper behind and the rest of the camp surrounding him Aaron finally felt at home.

Aaron didn't sleep a wink that night. After Apollo, Eros and Aphrodite left he took a walk in the woods with Artemis. She explained anything he questioned. Why he knew the girl at the frat party was a virgin and why he attacked Kevin so violently came from her dominion over chastity. The way he followed Nico through the woods was his natural ability to tack. All the clues were there, he just didn't have the right information to put it together. She then started telling him stories of her past. From changing a boy into a girl, to being rescued by Percy and Thalia

"So what now?" He asked sitting on a log next to his mother. He watched as strands of her hair blew in a nonexistent wind.

"Now you get the chance to live." She responded looking into the trees. Aaron remembered how Percy told him the gods could be in multiple places at once; he wondered where else she could be. "I'm sorry for any pain my secrets may have caused. It was not my intention" she finished. For a moment they both sat there in silence. Not awkward, but peaceful. Aaron felt like the forest was waiting on them for a command. A bustle in a bush caught their attention as Thalia and two hunters walked out from behind a tree.

"My Lady." Thalia addressed as the hunters bowed. "We will try to leave within the hour if that's okay."

"Yes lieutenant." The goddess responded. "Just give me a moment with my son, and we shall be on our way." The two hunters twitched at the word "son" and glared at Aaron before backing away. Thalia noticed the looks, and turned when they were out of ear shot.

"My apologies Aaron, some hunters are just not as progressive as others. They will come around to you. I promise this." Thalia put out her hand. Aaron extended his own in response as the shook it. "Even as a boy, you are still the child on my lady and therefore have the loyalty of the hunters." Thalia bowed to Artemis and walked into the forest. Alone again the mother and son sat.

"The rules of the gods forbids me from too much interacting, so you will have to forgive the appearance of my absence from this point on." She spoke again.

"Don't worry about it." Aaron smiled back. "I have a feeling you won't be that far away." The goddess returned the smile and rose to her feet. She put her hand out and a snow white wolf emerged from the forest.

"Before I go, I believe a gift is called for." The wolf stepped forward to the goddess.

"You're giving me a wolf?" Aaron questioned slightly intimidated.

"Of course not child." She looked down to the beast who cocked its head back and howled. Artemis faced her palms up as the wolf's sound started to become visible. The sound turned into a ball of silver light that fit in the palm of her hand. The wolf stopped howling but the sound was now radiating from the energy ball. Artemis guided the ball down to the ground and watched it grow a bit bigger. The ball started to take a shape, and suddenly small dog was barking up at the goddess.

"A PUPPY!" Aaron shouted as the dog ran to him. Aaron picked the small animal up and it started to lick his face. He was black with white on his legs, paws, belly and tip of his tail. The dog was a mop of fur with deep brown eyes.

"Half wolf half dog to be exact. A perfect match for his master don't you think?" Artemis placed her hand on the wolf howled in response. Aaron put the puppy down and it responded with a squeal to the moon. "I think he deserves a name." the puppy jumped around Aaron's legs with joy. Aaron looked into the trees and saw a group of girls staring in his direction.

"Well you have a posy that follows you everywhere, so he's going to be mine." He looked up to his mother. "I'll name him Hunter." The goddess smiled with approval as the dog ran around his new master.

Aaron walked back to the cabin just as dawn was approaching. Hunter followed him all the way back like a trained dog. His connections with wolves must have meant training was going to be a synch. He stopped in front of Aphrodite's thinking about walking in. It did feel better than Apollo's cabin, but it still want right. Piper was his saving grace, but he couldn't stay where he knew he didn't belong. Aaron turned to cabin 8 that was still reflecting the moon's rays. He couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face. The place where he belonged. He walked in front of the cabin admiring the animal carvings. He looked down at Hunter who was sitting at attention waiting for the next move. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement of a dark figure approaching them.

"Morning." He smiled while Nico approached him.

"Not for me, I haven't slept yet." Aaron could see Nico's red eyes and dark circles. "I was kind of worried you would be asked to leave with the hunters." Hunter barked in response. Nico's eyes widened as he knelt down and pet the puppy. "Hey little guy."

"Nico meet Hunter, a gift from Artemis. No I wasn't asked to leave with them, but I wouldn't have gone either way." As Nico stood up Aaron kissed him. "I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon." Nico responded with a kiss of his own.

"Get a room." A voice called out from behind them. Aaron turned and saw Piper wearing jeans, a t shirt and a back pack walking towards them.

"Going somewhere?" Aaron studied her outfit. It looks strangely similar to the one she wore when leaving on the quest. Piper looked at Nico as they shared a hesitant look. "What?" Aaron questioned. It was a little too early to have his best friend and boyfriend sharing secrets.

"I'm leaving." Piper responded plainly. Piper eyes averted Aarons at all costs.

"What do you mean leaving? Like forever. Goodbye, that's it?" Aaron turned to Nico who was reacting the same way. Hunter must have felt Aaron's anxiety as he started to whine, and slightly growl.

"Don't get mad at her, It was my idea." Nico stepped in between them. "I just had this feeling that Jason wasn't gone forever so…." Aaron stared waiting for Nico to finish his statement. Nico shifted his wait uncomfortably.

"No." Aaron responded when he finally understood what was happening. "No. No. Absolutely not."

"I'm sorry Aaron but this isn't really your choice. If there is a chance I can save him I'm going to take it." Piper tried reasoning, but Aaron felt more defensive as ever. He just got back from a life threating adventure; he didn't want to potentially lose another friend.

"A chance? You're going to risk your life on a chance?" As Aaron felt the words leave his mouth he knew the answer. Of course she would. "What did you tell her?" he glared at Nico. 'Every great couple has to have a fight.' He thought to himself. Luckily for him they already had threatened each other's lives, a little spat would be nothing seriously.

"Look I don't know how I know, but I just know Jason didn't go for rebirth. He's waiting in the underworld." Nico started to get more assertive as he met Aaron's eyes.

"So you suggested what, that she'd go down and rescue him? It's suicide." Aaron started flailing his arms in response. "She's not you, and he's not Hazel."

"Nico's not the only one to save someone from the underworld." Piper sighed gently pushing Nico out of the way. She clearly wanted Aaron to know this was her fight. "Orpheus descended down into the underworld to retrieve his love."

"AND SHE DIDN'T MAKE IT OUT!" Aaron screamed back at her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but Aaron believed she needed tough love. Piper's demeanor didn't change, she took a deep breath in and steadily continued.

"I' know that. I'll learn from his mistakes. I won't look back at him until I'm back in the world of the living."

"You don't know that's going to be the test." Nico corrected.

"Exactly you don't know." Aaron decided he was going to be a parrot.

"I'll pass any test they throw at me. I know I have to do this." She stared Aaron down he didn't want to budge. He thought of Piper and how much she talked about Jason. It made him think about how much he cared for Nico. Wouldn't he be doing the same thing? Or Frank for Hazel or Annabeth for Percy? He looked back at Nico with a desperate expression.

"I have to let her try. Jason was the first person who knew about me, the real me. I owe it to him." He replied with a tear in his eye. With a sigh and an eye roll Aaron gave up.

"Fine. I guess I could lose you to worse things." Piper smiled wide and jumped at Aaron wrapping her arms around him. Hunter must have got excited he started running around the two.

"You're the best" she kissed his cheek then knelt down next to Hunter. "As so are you." She continued to pet the puppy.

"Yeah Yeah." Aaron pushed her spit off of face. "Just give me a second to pack." Piper froze and stared up at Aaron.

"What?" She glared at him. Nico and Piper gave each other another concerned look.

"Did you think you were going alone?" Aaron through his own glare at the two of them.

"Aaron I can't let you. It's to-"

"Dangerous?" Aaron cut her off. "Yea I know which is why you're insane if you think I'm letting you go alone." Piper smiled quickly but pushed it off her face. She opened her mouth again but Aaron stopped her. "This isn't up for discussion. I'm your best friend, and I'm not letting you go alone." Piper started at the ground and started to tear.

"Thank you." She sniffled and hugged him again.

"I guess I better pack to." Nico spoke kicking the group.

"Obviously, we're going to need a guide down there." Aaron teased.

"Oh is that the only reason you want me to go?" Nico replied.

"Yeah, why? Do can you offer something else?" Nico punched Aarons arm, then kissed his mouth. The three began to laugh as Hunter started to howl. Aaron wasn't sure if he was ready for another missions, but he didn't have a choice. This time he was ready whatever the gods, titans or witches could throw at him. In that moment he had all the love he needed.

End.


End file.
